L'Empereur : Souffrir sans cesse
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Second tome des aventures d'Erol. Après son départ par rapport à Danya, Erol a décidé de rejoindre cette fameuse organisation. Nouvelles demoiselles à ses côtés, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il abandonne toutes celles de son passé.
1. Chapitre 1 : Equipe Chêne

**Chapitre 1 : Equipe Chêne**

« Ils sont de retour ! Ils sont revenus ! »

« De qui ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? »

« Je parle de l'équipe avec le jeune humain ! L'équipe Chêne ! »

« AH ! Mais attends un peu Relia ! Arrête de courir, tu n'as toujours… »

_La femme poussa un profond soupir alors que l'autre s'éloignait en courant. Vraiment, il y avait des fois où elle se demandait si Relia n'avait pas quinze ans au maximum. Bon… De toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle n'était pas là pour faire la garderie._

« Je… suis… content. »

« Tu t'exprimes de mieux en mieux Erol. Passer deux années et demie ici t'as fait le plus grand bien. Et oui, encore une fois, on s'en est tirés sans aucune blessure et c'est bien grâce à toi. Tu es notre petit porte-bonheur. »

« Erol… Mes félicitations. »

_Ah ! Il sursauta comme à son habitude lorsqu'il entendit la voix de celle qui était la générale des gémeaux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, ces derniers s'étant allongés jusqu'au bas du cou. Sous les conseils des femmes de son équipe, il portait maintenant une queue-de-cheval. Winy reprit la parole lorsqu'il avait enfin son regard sur elle :_

« Comme je le disais, tu as parfaitement réussi cette mission. Peut-être que tu pourras réussir à devenir mon champion. Tout cela sera bientôt fait. »

« Comme… vous… le… voulez. »

« Soit. Vous avez donc éliminé ces bandits. Tu n'as eut aucun problème personnel ? »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif : Non rien du tout. Il désigna du doigt les cinq femmes qui parcouraient son existence depuis maintenant deux ans et demie. Il avait grandit depuis le temps, une bonne vingtaine de centimètres en plus et un peu de muscles sur les bras et les jambes. Il restait toujours en communication avec Mylidie, la voyant une fois par mois. Néanmoins, un problème restait présent…_

« Vous pouvez aller tous vous reposer. Erol, malgré ton statut d'homme pur, tu nous montres des capacités peu banales. Peut-être que nous devrions… »

« Hiiii ! C'est Erol ! Il est revenu ! Il est revenu sans blessures même ! C'est mon petit Erol. »

_Non, ce n'était pas Danya mais ce n'était pas si éloigné que ça. Une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années sauta au cou d'Erol, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle avait deux longues tresses vertes avec au bout des roses rouges sur l'une et bleues sur l'autre. Elle portait des collants verts, un long tablier de même couleur sur le devant et… rien sur le derrière ?! Oui, elle n'avait rien du tout. Son dos était intégralement nu… et son bas l'était tout autant. Les fesses à l'air, elle déposa deux baisers sur le jeune garçon qui allait sur ses quatorze ans. Deux racines sortirent du sol, recouvrant l'adolescente au niveau des fesses tout en la relevant. Winy murmura d'une voix lente :_

« Relia, je te l'ai répété maintes fois. Tu n'as pas à courir dans les couloirs et à sauter sur les gens. Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas ? »

« Désolée… grande sœur. C'est simplement qu'il y avait Erol ! »

« Content… de te… revoir aussi. »

« J'adore sa voix à Erol ! Tu es tout sale ! On va se laver ! »

« Relia, ce n'est pas très sain de laisser Erol prendre une douche avec toi. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

_Ses yeux vairons comme les roses qu'elle avait au bout de ses tresses, Relia semblait des plus sérieuses dans son interrogation au sujet des douches. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns poussa un léger soupir, faisant quelques signes de la main pour dire que c'était bon. Relia poussa un cri de joie, prenant la main d'Erol avant de courir avec lui._

« On va sous la douche ! On va sous la douche tous les deux ! »

« Quel enfant quand elle s'y met. »

« Elle n'a pas réellement d'amie de son âge. Et vous savez très bien que je ne veux pas la voir en mission, c'est trop risqué pour elle. Elle est devenue une belle plante mais elle est très fragile. C'est souvent les fleurs les plus magnifiques qui se fanent aussitôt et cela, je ne veux pas. Si elle peut être heureuse, alors qu'elle le soit. »

_La générale des Gémeaux s'éloigna sans continuer à parler. Elle en avait déjà assez dit. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, elle était parfois très éloquente. Les cinq femmes faisant partie de l'équipe Chêne haussèrent les épaules, chacune retournant à ses occupations puisque la mission était terminée et cela sans aucune perte._

« Aller ! Retire tes habits ! On ne va pas y rester toute la journée. Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Non… Non… C'est bon. Nous ne… devrions pas. »

« Mais si ! C'est bien plus drôle une douche à deux ! »

_Dire qu'il avait quitté Danya pour tomber dans les mains d'une autre femme qui aimait les choses entre deux personnes de sexe opposé… Il n'avait pas eut de chance. Enfin, un mal pour un bien : Relia n'avait aucune intention malhonnête et perverse en tête. Oh, bien entendu, elle se trimballait avec le dos entièrement nu dans le domaine des Gémeaux, elle prenait ses douches avec lui mais elle n'était pas mauvaise… ou avait des envies sexuelles. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, l'adolescente lui frottant le dos avec entrain alors qu'il se laissait faire. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait connu ses premières érections… et ses premières masturbations en solitaire._

« Hihihi ! J'aime bien m'occuper de cette partie là ! »

_AHHHH ! Non ! Elle recommençait son petit manège et il sentait sa douce main droite qui venait le branler et le savonner en même temps. Concentration… Concentration… Ne pas cracher son jus blanc en sa présence. C'était ainsi qu'il marchait ! Il gémissait peut-être de plaisir mais au moins, il n'éjaculait pas ! Après une bonne minute de … rinçage, elle en avait terminé avec cette partie intime et il se retourna. C'était à son tour. De l'eau coulant sur leurs deux corps, il se mit à savonner ses deux mains, les plaçant sur les seins de l'adolescente. Celle-ci se laissa faire un grand rire en disant :_

« Vraiment ! C'est encore mieux quand c'est toi ! Ca me donne quelques picotements. »

« Ah bon ? Peut-être… Je ne suis… pas à l'aise. »

« N'oublies pas en bas non plus ! »

_Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas oublier ! Le problème, c'était son sexe tendu ! A force de savonner le corps de Relia et surtout ses seins, ces derniers réagissaient à la moindre caresse pour se durcir de plaisir tandis que lui avait tout de suite une érection en la voyant. Et alors, lorsqu'il arrivait à ses lèvres vaginales, c'était encore une autre histoire. Il était sûr que si Danya le voyait, elle lui aurait sauté à la gorge. Heureusement pour lui, Relia n'avait pas du tout ces idées en tête. Quand à Danya… Il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis son départ du manoir._

« Hiiiii ! Ahhhhh ! Tu n'as pas mis de savon, Erol ! »

« Hein ? Oh ! Dé… solé ! »

_Il venait de caresser son petit bouton d'amour et ses lèvres avec ses doigts nus. L'adolescente était rouge de gêne, haletante sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Oh, elle était encore consciente mais simplement dans son petit monde._

« Voilà… Ca devrait… aller mieux. »

« Oui, oui ! Tu es un véritable ange ! Je suis contente que tu sois avec moi ! »

« Je t'ai… déjà… dit que… j'ai une… petite copine. »

« Tu parles de Mylidie ? Je le sais bien mais elle, c'est ta petite amie extérieure ! A l'intérieur, c'est moi et c'est différent ! »

_C'était une vision assez simpliste de l'amour mais elle y croyait dur comme fer. Après, Mylidie et lui n'étaient pas vraiment ensembles mais tout portait à y croire même si il n'y avait jamais eut de baiser entre eux. La douche se termina sous la même humeur qu'au départ : Guillerette et joyeuse. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, elle avait décidé qu'ils auraient une seule et même serviette pour s'essuyer. Elle avait un an et demie de plus que lui mais elle n'était pas sensiblement plus grande que lui. Avec amusement, elle lui dit :_

« Je sens ton pénis qui me tape le ventre ! »

« Relia… Vraiment… Il faudrait… arrêter de… prendre des douches… ensemble. »

« Non, non et non ! C'est le seul moment où tu es seul avec moi ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je n'ai… rien dit. »

_Il lui tapota ses cheveux verts et ils commencèrent à se sécher l'un après l'autre. Il la regarda s'habiller, remarquant que comme à son habitude, elle ne mettait rien pour couvrir son sexe et ses deux fesses. A force, elle n'avait pas froid ? De son côté, il avait pris une veste et un pantalon verts, son emblème des gémeaux argenté sur la veste._

« Tu veux venir manger avec moi, Erol ? »

« Je ne sais… pas trop. Les femmes… de l'équipe Chêne… vont vouloir que je mange… avec elles. C'est pour la réussite… de la mission. »

« D'accord… Je comprends. Bon, ça fait rien ! Merci encore pour la douche, Erol ! »

_Relia l'embrassa sur la joue, s'éloignant de lui en le saluant de la main. Il fit de même, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'en voulait de la laisser seule à chaque fois mais c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait depuis deux ans et demi. Les douches étaient l'unique moment où il était avec elle et Winy lui avait demandé de faire attention à elle, chose à laquelle il s'évertuait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Relia. Il se dirigea vers la cantine :_

« Ah ! Mais c'est notre héros ! Viens par là Erol ! »

« D'accord… Sizé. »

_La femme avec des cheveux ressemblant à des serpents le héla d'un geste de la main, le forçant à venir s'asseoir avec les cinq femmes dont elle. Sizé à sa droite, Vami à sa gauche et en face de lui de gauche à droite, Oreni, Malsié et Xila. Il était devenu la mascotte de l'équipe Chêne et surtout le petit stratège de cette dernière._

« Quand même ! Si jeune et pourtant, tu réfléchis bien plus que nous ! »

« Soyons franches les filles… Sans Erol, il y a de fortes chances qu'on soient mortes depuis longtemps. Notre survie, on le doit à lui ! »

« Je le reconnais ! »

_Pareil et ainsi de suite, l'équipe ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son encontre et sa popularité dans le domaine des gémeaux venait s'accroître de jour en jour. On parlait même de lui faire passer le test du sang… et ça, il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Winy ne lui avait pas répondu à ce sujet et continuait de garder l'obscurité sur ce point._

« Demain, c'est ta sortie, Erol ! Tu vas pouvoir aller la retrouver ! »

« Ahhh ! Si seulement tu avais quelques années de plus. »

_Il hocha la tête en rougissant. C'est vrai que demain, il allait avoir sa permission mensuelle donc, sa journée rien qu'avec elle. Il se mit à manger sans rien dire, les femmes discutant entre elles. Bon… Il devait imaginer l'endroit où lui et Mylidie allaient se retrouver. Rien que le fait de la revoir le mettait en liesse à chaque fois !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Des petits boutons

**Chapitre 2 : Des petits boutons**

« J'y vais… Je reviendrais… dans… la soirée. »

« Au revoir, Erol ! Je t'attendrais ! »

_Relia vint l'embrasser sur la joue pour le saluer alors qu'il avait pris une veste noire et un jean bleu. Il avait changé un peu de ses tenues habituelles mais à force de vivre avec des femmes, il avait reçu quelques conseils pour paraître le plus beau. Etrangement, les femmes de l'Horoscopie ne semblaient pas se moquer un seul instant de Mylidie bien qu'au fil des années, elle était devenue de plus en plus…_

« Erollllllll ! Tu es enfin arrivé ? »

_Laide. Et oui, c'était le premier mot qui lui arrivait en tête quand il la voyait mais bon, la force de l'habitude faisait qu'il n'y prêtait plus aucune attention. Elle tenta de l'embrasser sur la joue mais il l'en empêcha, prenant la parole :_

« C'est à moi… de le faire. »

_Oui, il ne voulait pas que l'un des boutons sur le visage de Mylidie lui explose en plein sur le visage, c'était une simple mesure de précaution. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue droite de Mylidie, visant un endroit qui n'était pas recouvert… et zut. Il s'était trompé ! Il avait visé une partie écailleuse encore une fois ! La peau de Mylidie s'effritait quelques fois mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

« On va où aujourd'hui ? Tu as une idée ? »

« Comme tu le… désires. »

« Quand même, c'est bien mieux de pouvoir te parler ! »

« Je confirme. C'est bien… mieux même… si j'ai quelques… problèmes d'élocution. »

« C'est mieux que rien ! Alors comment ça se passe avec ta fiancée ? »

« Ce n'est… PAS ma fiancée ! »

« Mais je rigole, imbécile. Ne te met pas dans tous tes états ! »

_Elle eut un petit rire alors qu'il rougissait. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient mais il n'y avait toujours rien eut entre eux. La jeune fille devenue pré-adolescente avait maintenant quelques formes là où il fallait. Elle portait comme à son habitude une jupe bleue bien que déchirée en partie mais bon… Elle restait la même, enfin, non, elle empirait au niveau physique._

« Mais ne fais pas la tête… »

« Je ne fais… pas la tête ! Simplement… Je ne sais pas… où aller. »

« Et bien, on verra ensemble ! »

_Elle alla lui prendre sa main dans la sienne, le jeune garçon se mettant à trembler. Il sentait un liquide qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas du sang. C'était… Le pus de l'un de ses boutons de sa main ! Il lui fit un petit sourire, la jeune fille ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il tremblait._

« Hého ! Tu as froid ? C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid. On est bientôt en hiver. »

« Ce n'est… Euh… Si ! C'est ça ! J'ai un peu… froid. »

« Il fallait le dire plus tôt alors ! »

_Elle passa le bras d'Erol autour de son cou, collant sa tête contre son torse en rougissant très légèrement. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'elle voulait aller plus loin dans leurs relations mais lui… n'était pas vraiment prêt. Enfin, elle ne le forçait pas ou autre mais simplement, il voulait prendre tout son temps._

« Tu sais, Erol. A force de passer à côté de certaines occasions, des fois, on loupe des choses VRAIMENT très importantes. »

« Où… est-ce que… tu veux en venir ? »

« Oh. Nulle part, nulle part ! »

_Elle rigola en se serrant un peu plus avec lui. Au niveau de sa féminité, il en était sûr, elle l'était. Il pouvait même sentir son sein gauche qui se pressait contre son torse mais bon… Dans sa tête, il imaginait quelques poils dessus ou alors des boutons… et cela lui donnait presque envie de vomir rien qu'au fait d'y penser._

« Héhéhé ! Y en a qui ont vraiment pas honte de sortir avec leurs dépotoirs. »

_Et voilà… Son lot quotidien, plutôt mensuel, faisait encore son apparition. Poussant un léger soupir, Erol se tourna vers d'où provenait la voix, serrant Mylidie contre lui. Rapidement, il sortit son emblème des Gémeaux argenté, le montrant à un adolescent qui venait de critiquer la jeune fille aux cheveux sales et parsemés de pellicules._

« Cette demoiselle… est avec moi. »

« Demoiselle ? Te fout pas de moi ! Que tu sois de l'Horoscopie change rien au fait qu'elle est affreusement moche et laide ! Non mais t'as vu sa tête ?! Et ses cheveux ?! Et sa peau ?! Et regarde ce qui coule de son corps. »

« Ca ne fait rien, Erol. Eloignons nous. »

« Tu as besoin d'une leçon ? Tu es un… pokémon pur ? »

« Ouais et alors ? T'en es pas un ? T'as peut-être volé cet emblème ! »

_Erol soupira à nouveau, rangeant son emblème avant de se tourner vers Mylidie, lui faisant un petit sourire. Il ne remarqua pas que le caillou qu'il reçu dans le derrière du crâne, lui extirpant un petit cri de couleur. Il ne devait pas se mettre en colère…_

« NON MAIS SI T'AS UN PROBLEME, VIENS ME LE DIRE EN FACE ! »

_Hu ? Mylidie venait de quitter ses bras, se dirigeant vers l'adolescent qui avait envoyé la pierre sur Erol. Sans même laisser le temps à l'adolescent de répliquer, elle ouvrit la bouche, lui crachant un jet d'eau et de salive sur le visage._

« Tu n'as pas à toucher à Erol, c'est compris ?! »

« Toi, par contre… JE VAIS TE FAIRE SAIGNER ! »

_L'adolescent courut vers Mylidie, l'une de ses mains devenant une griffe. Celle-ci alla déchirer le haut de la tenue de la jeune fille, montrant un soutien-gorge gris très serré alors que des lignes de sang apparaissaient au niveau du ventre. Elle poussa un cri mais le poing de l'adolescent la frappa avec violence au visage, la faisant tomber sur le côté._

« T'es même pas du niveau d'une impure ! Sale garce ! »

« C'est bon… Tu en as… assez fait. »

« Ta gueule, l'humain pur ! Je m'occupe d'elle et … »

_Un coup dans le menton arrêta les paroles de l'adolescent avant qu'Erol ne place sa main sur le visage de celui-ci. Rapidement, il fit percuter la tête de l'adolescent contre un mur tout en le frappant au ventre de sa main libre, l'adolescent tombant à genoux tout en vomissant._

« Argggg ! Toi, je… »

« Ne la touche… plus. C'est tout. »

_Le pied droit d'Erol vint frapper l'adolescent en plein front, le faisant rencontrer le mur à nouveau avant que le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs s'éloigne de lui. Il releva Mylidie, lui demandant si tout allait bien alors qu'elle cachait son soutien-gorge gris en sanglotant. Pourquoi… à chaque fois fallait-il que ça se termine comme ça ?! Il retira sa veste noire, la déposant sur ses épaules en disant :_

« On s'en va… Nous allons… dans l'Horoscopie. »

« Je, je, je… n'en suis pas une membre ! »

« Ca ne change… rien. Allons y. »

_Elle renifla un coup, du sang s'écoulant de son ventre sans que cela soit trop grave. Plus il la voyait, plus il souffrait pour elle. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas que des gens lui parlent ainsi. Il savait tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour rejoindre l'Horoscopie mais le groupe n'acceptait des membres qu'à partir de seize années. Dans son cas, c'était un peu spécial mais voilà… Il aurait tellement voulut qu'elle reste avec lui._

« Déjà rentré, Erol ? Mais c'est… »

« Elle est… un peu blessée. Est-ce que… vous pouvez… »

« Aucun problème ! Viens par là ! »

_Oui, ils étaient revenus dans le domaine des Gémeaux, le seul endroit de l'Horoscopie qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il pouvait aussi voir le domaine du Bélier et du Taureau mais il ne connaissait que de nom les deux généraux qui géraient ces domaines. Il savait aussi que ces deux domaines étaient comme celui des Gémeaux : Liés aux plantes. Il observa Mylidie qui partait avec deux femmes avant d'entendre les cris de Relia :_

« Heyyyyyyyy ! Erollllllllll ! Tu es déjà là ?! »

_Elle arrêta subitement de crier en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune garçon. Sans même reprendre la parole, elle alla le serrer contre elle, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. Ahhhh ! Elle était si gentille quand elle s'y mettait._

« Tu veux tout me raconter ? »

« Si tu le… désires. C'est à propos de… »

« Mylidie ! J'en suis sûre ! Viens ! On va discuter tous les deux ! »

_Il hocha la tête, l'adolescente aux longs cheveux verts et surtout aux fesses à l'air lui prenant la main. Elle l'emmena sur l'un des nombreux bancs du parc, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle ne semblait pas gênée par le fait qu'elle avait ses fesses nues posées sur du bois :_

« Alors, j'en suis sûre, c'est à cause des vilaines personnes. »

« Exactement… Ils se sont… encore moqués d'elle. »

« Mais toi, tu ne t'en moques pas non ? »

« NON ! Même si… Elle devient de plus en plus moche… Elle reste une personne que j'apprécie énormément mais simplement… Je ne sais pas si elle fait des efforts. »

« Moi, je suis sûre que Mylidie fait énormément d'efforts ! Il faut juste lui laisser le temps ! »

« Tu l'as déjà vue … pour dire ça ? »

« Non mais pour que tu restes toujours avec elle, c'est qu'elle doit être une chouette fille ! Je crois qu'il faut attendre que la fleur éclose et un jour, elle deviendra magnifique ! »

_Si seulement c'était le cas… Si seulement… Pourtant, au fil des années, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Avec Relia ou Danya, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de la beauté. Dans le cas de Mylidie, c'était différent… vraiment différent. Il se leva du banc, s'inclinant devant Relia pour la remercier de lui avoir parlé. L'adolescente lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il partait en direction de l'infirmerie du domaine des gémeaux. Il allait prendre des nouvelles de Mylidie avant qu'elle ne parte d'ici !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nous ne nous verrons plus

**Chapitre 3 : Nous ne nous verrons plus**

« Bonjour… Est-ce que … Mylidie est là ? »

_Il toqua deux fois à la porte, ouvrant celle-ci. Il remarqua Mylidie avec son soutien-gorge gris serrant sa poitrine, une culotte de même couleur, des boutons sur la majorité de son corps mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voyait… C'était ses formes… et son corps… Elle cria : _

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! EROLLLLLL ! »

« Dédédé désolé ! »

_Il referma subitement la porte, n'ayant pas remarqué l'infirmière et si Mylidie était blessée ou non. Oui, il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ça. A force, il aurait dû avoir l'habitude de voir des filles mais c'était la première fois avec Mylidie !_

« Erol… Tu peux venir… Elle est rhabillée. »

_L'infirmière venait de lui adresser la parole et il poussa un léger soupir, pénétrant à nouveau à l'intérieur de la salle. Mylidie était rouge de gêne, deux mains posées sur son ventre tandis que lui-même ne savait pas où regarder. Il avait honte de lui parler maintenant._

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

« Je… Euh… Oui… Peut-être… Enfin… »

_Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à l'infirmière qui rigola, quittant la pièce en fermant la porte à clé. Une mesure de précaution pour éviter d'être dérangés._

« Tu veux bien t'asseoir à côté de moi, Erol ? »

« Comme tu… le veux. »

_Il sauta sur le lit, la jeune fille rebondissant dessus en poussant un petit rire avant de faire de même. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, chacun sautillant sur le lit à son tour pour faire bondir l'autre._

« A ton tour ! A mon tour ! On peut bien s'amuser ! »

« Et… et… ta blessure ? »

« Ce n'est pas si grave ! Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. »

« Mais mais… Tu es sûre ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! AHHHH ! »

_Elle venait de le faire bondir mais il venait d'atterrir sur elle. Elle était couchée sur le lit, le jeune garçon se trouvant sur elle, ses mains placées de part et d'autre de son corps. Il la regarda, évitant de montrer le dégoût qu'il avait en la voyant. Elle murmura :_

« Dis le… »

« Dire quoi ? »

« Dis le… que je suis immonde. »

« Je… Je ne pense… pas ça. »

_En fait, il le pensait et c'était encore pire. Ses boutons sur son visage, les croûtes sur ses bras, ses cheveux cassés et ternis par les pellicules. Il rougissait comme un enfant ayant commis une faute. Vraiment… quelle imbécile…_

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente… Erol, ça fait combien de temps que l'on se connaît ? »

« Beaucoup d'années… Je dirais quatre… à peu près. »

« Alors tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter les mensonges ? »

« Mais mais mais… Voilà que… »

« Je suis laide hein ? Hideuse même. Dis moi la vérité. »

« Tu n'es… pas spécialement jolie… physiquement mais… intérieurement… Tu es vraiment belle ! Très très belle ! »

« Mais la beauté… intérieure n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle les personnes croient. »

_Elle passa lentement une main sur le visage du jeune garçon au-dessus d'elle. Il s'était remis à trembler comme la dernière fois. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas lui refaire le coup. Elle n'oserait pas. Elle savait pertinemment que cela allait l'affecter._

« Erol… Dis… Même si je devenais un monstre disgracieux… Tu resterais mon ami hein ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Alors, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… A chaque jour que je me lève, des nouveaux boutons apparaissent, mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens et… »

_Il s'écroula à côté d'elle, il n'arrivait plus à se tenir au-dessus de Mylidie et il prit sa main droite dans la sienne, la serrant avec insistance. Il tremblait vraiment… beaucoup trop. Il n'allait pas avoir une crise maintenant hein ? _

« Erol… Calme toi. C'est bon… Ce n'est pas une fatalité. Ma promesse tient toujours. Encore deux ans et je pourrais rentrer dans l'Horoscopie ! J'irais par contre dans le domaine qui me correspond le mieux. Je crois que le premier est celui du Cancer. »

« C'est… C'est un domaine… aquatique. Ca t'irait très bien. »

_Pfiou… Elle changeait de sujet. Il s'était fait de fausses idées mais il gardait la main recouverte de boutons dans la sienne. Il avait eu peur sur le moment mais c'était déjà oublié, complètement oublié ! Il la regarda avec un sourire mais elle semblait si triste :_

« Erol… En attendant que je rentre dans l'Horoscopie… Il vaut mieux… »

« NON ! On continue comme chaque mois ! »

« Erol… S'il te plaît… Ca me fait autant de mal qu'à toi mais tu sais très bien que… »

_Elle passa une main derrière le crâne du jeune garçon, lui arrachant un cri. Contrairement à elle, il ne s'était pas fait soigné et le sang avait déjà séché dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas tellement grave mais il compris où elle voulait en venir._

« Tout ce qui t'arrive à l'extérieur, lorsque tu passes du temps à mes côtés, c'est de ma faute. Si tu ne te baladais pas avec moi, tu ne recevrais pas de caillou. »

« Mais je m'en… fiche de ça ! »

« Erol… Toi et moi, nous ne sommes plus des enfants et ça… depuis longtemps. On connaît la cruauté de ceux qui nous entourent. On s'est promis de devenir des personnes très importantes. Ne gâche pas tout en parlant comme ça. »

_NON ! Elle allait le dire ! ELLE ALLAIT LE DIRE ! Il plaça ses deux mains contre le dos de Mylidie, la serrant contre lui avec toute l'ardeur qu'il pouvait. La jeune fille gémit sous cette poigne, son râle se trouvant entre le plaisir et la souffrance._

« Restes… Restes avec moi ! »

« Je resterais avec toi. On se retrouvera plus tard mais quand je serais dans l'Horoscopie et que je serais devenue bien plus jolie. D'accord ? »

« Je ne suis… pas d'accord ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois jolie ! Je veux juste que tu sois là ! Je… Je… Mylidie, je… Je… »

« En refusant, tu compliques tout, Erol. »

« JE T'AIME MYLIDIE ! »

_Voilà ! Il l'avait dit ! Il lui avait tout dit ! Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ! Qu'elle soit moche, laide, qu'il pense ça d'elle ne changeait rien à ses sentiments envers elle ! C'était sa première amie et c'était la seule qu'il aimait énormément ! Elle le regarda, ses yeux gris restant stupéfaits par cette nouvelle. Enfin… Elle devait s'en douter que malgré les années, il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais rien d'officiel. A part leurs deux mains…_

« Tu… es sérieux ? »

_Et ça ?! Il n'était pas sérieux ?! Il s'installa sur elle, venant l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres, un bouton explosant en déversant son jus sur la joue du jeune garçon. Contrairement aux baisers de Danya, celui qu'il avait avec Mylidie était cent mille fois plus doux et délicat. Il sentait bien le jus purulent mais il s'en fichait. Si ce baiser pouvait empêcher Mylidie de le quitter, alors, il était prêt à tout ! Après vingt secondes, il retira ses lèvres, sentant une forte chaleur l'envahir dans tout son corps. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges et il lui demanda :_

« Très très… sérieux. Reste avec moi. On s'en fiche… des autres ! »

« Erol… Non… Ma décision est prise. On arrête de se voir à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« NON NON ET NON ! »

_Il tenta de l'embrasser une seconde fois mais elle bougea son visage au dernier moment, se relevant du lit pour se mettre assis. Erol tentait de lui prendre sa main mais elle la retira rapidement en reprenant la parole :_

« Si, Erol. Et tu sais quoi ? On ne s'enverra plus de lettres comme ça, lorsque je rentrerais dans l'Horoscopie, quand on se retrouvera, ça sera une grande surprise. Ca sera encore mieux ! Aller… Ne fais pas cette tête. »

« T'es aussi cruelle… QUE DANYA ! Je ne veux plus… te voir ! »

_Il quitta le lit, cherchant à sortir de la pièce en remarquant qu'elle était fermée à clé. La mine déconfite, la jeune fille l'observa tenter de partir de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'une clé tourne à l'intérieur de la porte. Il put finalement ouvrir la porte, bousculant l'infirmière en sanglotant et en s'éloignant._

« Et bien… Que se passe t-il ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu lui as brisé son cœur ? Même si c'est un humain pur, ça ne se fait pas. Les humains purs ne sont pas tous mauvais. »

« Non… Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Dites, mademoiselle l'infirmière, pour mes problèmes… Est-ce que vous… »

« Oui, j'ai été me renseigner. Tu peux aller voir l'infirmière du domaine du Poisson. Normalement, tu ne pourrais même pas rentrer ici mais comme tu es une amie de la mascotte du temple des Gémeaux… »

« Merci beaucoup ! Je vous dois tout ! »

« Non, tu ne me dois rien… Mais pour Erol… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais… Il faudra peut-être que vous alliez le voir. »

« Lui administrer des calmants ne sera pas une mauvaise idée vue l'état dans lequel tu me l'as mis. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… Il tient énormément à toi. »

_Elle le savait très bien ! Elle serra le pendentif avec la pierre bleue. Elle devait se dépêcher… Elle devait tout faire pour le retrouver un jour. Même si maintenant… Ils n'allaient plus se voir. Dire qu'il… lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle… n'y avait pas répondu ! Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait dû au moins lui dire que c'était réciproque ! Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard, il n'allait plus vouloir la voir. Elle quitta l'infirmerie : Elle n'avait plus qu'un chemin à suivre… En direction du domaine du Poisson. _


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle mission

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle mission**

« Erolllllll ! Ouvre moi ! »

« NON ! Je veux… Je veux parler… à personne ! »

« Erol ! Je rentre quand même ! »

_Comment voulait-elle y arriver ? Il avait fermé à clé sa chambre où il était le seul à dormir. Puisqu'il grandissait, il avait demandé ceci à cause des femmes omniprésentes autour de lui. Il ne remarqua pas les petites racines qui passaient sous la porte, venant tourner la clé avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Relia._

« Mais… Mais… Je veux être… tranquille ! »

« Allons ! Tu vas tout me dire ! Il y a même pas une heure, tu étais tout content ! »

_Elle alla s'installer à côté de lui, sur son lit avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec une grande affection. Elle poussa un grand rire, déposant deux baisers sur sa joue avant de reprendre :_

« Si tu es triste, il faut me le dire. Raconte moi tout. »

« Je… Je ne veux… pas du tout ! Ca ne te… concerne pas ! »

« Arrête cette mine boudeuse et fais moi un petit sourire. »

_Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Il observa l'adolescente aux longs cheveux verts, ses deux mains posées sur son dos nu. Elle était si chaude… et si chaleureuse. Il resta contre elle, prenant une profonde respiration avant de dire dans un sanglot :_

« Mylidie… m'a quitté. »

« Hein ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu mens, Erol ! Je veux que tu m'expliques tout depuis le début, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… mais… je n'aime pas… parler de ça. »

« Il le faut, sinon, je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper de toi. »

« Snif… Bon ben… Alors… J'ai été à l'infirmerie… »

_Et puis… Et puis… Il lui expliqua tout ce qui lui était arrivé. La discussion, les petits moments, ses pleurs, sa déclaration d'amour, son baiser, les paroles de Mylidie… TOUT ! Relia écouta en lui caressant le dos, ne disant aucun mot pendant le discours du jeune garçon contre elle. Lentement, elle lui murmura :_

« Dis… Elle a pourtant expliqué que vous vous reverrez dans deux ans non ? »

« Oui mais… mais… C'est trop long ! »

« Et alors ? Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle te détestait ou qu'elle n'acceptait pas ton amour. »

« Mais mais… Elle est partie maintenant ! Et je ne pourrais… plus la revoir ! »

« Mais si ! Arrête de voir tout le mal dans cette affaire ! Dans deux ans, elle reviendra dans l'Horoscopie et vous serez TOUJOURS ensemble ! Ce n'est pas mieux ? »

« Snif… Beuh… Mais… »

« Arrête de pleurer, Erol ! Ca ne te va pas du tout ! Mylidie et toi, vous vous reverrez alors tu sèches tes larmes et tu viens avec moi sous la douche. Ca te fera du bien ! »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas… prendre de douche ! »

_Elle quitta le lit, allant l'embrasser sur la joue en le débarrassant de ses deux mains posées sur son dos. Elle lui murmura qu'elle allait lui faire une surprise et qu'elle était sûre que ça allait lui faire plaisir. Il accepta sans réellement comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle quitta la chambre avec un grand rire alors qu'il refermait la porte à clé derrière elle._

« Je veux être… seul.. »

_Il renifla longuement, observant le pendentif en forme de cœur avec un M dessus. M comme Mylidie… Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça arrive à ce stade ? Il voulait la revoir et discuter avec elle mais pas au bout de deux ans ! Il y allait encore avoir une femme qui allait l'en empêcher, il en était sûr ! Ce n'était pas qu'il voyait tout en noir, il était simplement… Réaliste. En deux ans, elle allait peut-être trouver une nouvelle personne puisqu'il l'avait quitté d'une façon des plus détestables._

« Elle va aimer… quelqu'un d'autre. J'en suis… sûr ! »

_Voilà où menaient toutes ses bêtises ! Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, reniflant une nouvelle fois en tentant de chercher le sommeil. Il n'avait pas faim, il ne voulait à personne et de toute façon, il s'en fichait ! Dix minutes après l'instant où il avait fermé les yeux, une voix se fit entendre dans tout le domaine des Gémeaux :_

« L'Equipe Chêne est demandée dans mon bureau au plus vite. Une nouvelle mission vient d'arriver et je désire qu'elle s'en occupe. »

_Encore du travail pour lui… Il n'avait même pas le temps de penser à ces sentiments que déjà, il était envoyé en mission. Il se releva de son lit, ouvrant sa porte avant de se cogner à celle-ci. AIE ! Il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait refermé ! Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, mettant les deux mains dans les poches avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Winy. A l'intérieur, il y avait déjà les cinq femmes de son équipe et la générale des Gémeaux._

« Tu es en retard… Erol. »

« Désolé… J'avais quelques… petits soucis. »

« Cela ne fait rien. Vous êtes tous présents ? Nous pouvons donc commencer à parler de votre future mission. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, elle ne sera pas très compliquée pour vous. »

_Si elle le disait, c'est que ça devait être vrai. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un humain pur qu'il avait les missions les plus faciles. Non, c'était même le contraire. Winy l'entraînait à la dure à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en mission et dans la salle, les femmes du domaine des Gémeaux entendaient souvent ses cris._

« Alors… Votre mission consistera simplement à éliminer une bande de rebelles située dans un bâtiment abandonné. La ville se nomme Fasler et est considérée comme une ville à problèmes, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais quand même d'être prudents. »

« Une mission…de routine alors. On doit les éliminer en les tuant… ou alors vous… les voulez vivants ? Je préfère… demander au cas où. »

« Vous pouvez les tuer si vous le désirez. Comme d'habitude, Erol, c'est toi qui gères cette mission, je te fais confiance pour n'avoir aucune perte. Ils doivent être une dizaine de rebelles au maximum, cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes. »

« Il n'y aura… aucune perte. »

_Si la mission était dite, il pouvait s'en aller. Sans regarder les femmes de son équipe, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Winy toussa légèrement. Elle murmura :_

« Erol… Je pourrais savoir où tu vas ? »

« Me préparer… dans ma chambre. Vous nous avez dit… au sujet de la mission. »

« Néanmoins, je n'ai pas terminé. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu vas affronter, qui est leur chef et toutes ces choses. Reviens par là. »

_Pfff ! Est-ce qu'elle n'avait donc aucune considération pour son état psychologique en ce moment ? Il avait envie d'être seul ! SEUL ! Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre pourtant non ?! Il revint près des cinq femmes de son équipe, celles-ci se positionnant autour de lui._

« Evite donc l'insubordination, Erol. Je reprends donc. Cette ville, Fasler, se trouve à l'Est de notre domaine. Elle doit être à environ mille ou mille cinq cent kilomètres. Votre moyen de locomotion sera un avion géré par notre commandante Treli. Vous la connaissez déjà, je pense. Elle est chargée de l'aviation dans le domaine des Gémeaux et est considérée un peu comme la seconde en chef de toute l'aviation végétale de l'Horoscopie. »

« Très important… de savoir ça. Nous sommes donc… en sécurité avec elle. »

« Exactement. Maintenant, je dois vous parler d'autre chose. Voilà… Normalement, je n'étais pas d'accord mais vous allez avoir un nouveau membre pour cette mission. »

_Hein ?! Un nouveau membre ?! En plus de deux ans, l'équipe Chêne était toujours restée la même alors pour une surprise, c'en était une ! Il tenta de se donner une légère contenance mais il n'y arrivait pas. Qui allait être cette nouvelle personne ? Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Winy qui semblait toute aussi mal à l'aise. C'était bizarre de la voir ainsi._

« Tu peux venir… Relia. »

_Relia ?! Non ! Il rêvait ?! Ou il avait mal entendu mais ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant ! L'adolescente aux cheveux verts arriva dans le dos d'Erol, venant le serrer avec tendresse._

« Hihihi ! Je te l'avais dit que je te ferais une surprise. »

« Mademoiselle Winy, je… refuse cette mission. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Erol. Tu dois l'accomplir ou alors quitter l'Horoscopie en étant considéré comme un traître car refus d'obtempérer aux missions de ta générale. »

« Mais c'est… Relia ! Elle ne sait… pas se battre ! »

« Elle a décidé d'elle-même de venir vous rejoindre. Je ne peux pas refuser sa demande. »

« Mais mais… Elle risque… de mourir. »

« Tu seras là pour me protéger, Erol ! Je ne me fais aucun souci ! Tu as toujours sauvé tout le monde alors pourquoi pas moi ?! »

« Soit… Cette mission est dorénavant la vôtre. Vous partirez demain matin à l'aube. »

_Pfff ! Mais c'était quoi ce merdier ?! Dans quoi s'était-il enfoncé ?! Et puis, Relia aurait pu avoir une meilleure idée que celle-là quoi ! Il quitta la salle de Winy avec colère, l'adolescente aux cheveux verts l'accompagnant en rigolant._

« Alors, tu es content de ma surprise ? Comme ça, je serais tout le temps avec toi ! »

« Relia, tu n'as … pas idée de ce que tu fais ! »

« Si, si ! Je sais que c'est très dangereux mais je sais me battre aussi ! Enfin… Je crois ! »

_Elle croyait ?! Elle n'était même pas sûre ?! Il la regarda avec effarement. D'abord Mylidie, maintenant elle… Tout allait de travers aujourd'hui ! Il allait devoir supporter Relia toute une journée et en pleine mission ?! Il allait surtout devoir la surveiller et tout faire pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Rahhhh !_

« Bon, je vais aller dans ma chambre et me préparer pour demain hihi ! Bonne soirée ! »

« Oui, oui… C'est ça. Bonne soirée… à toi aussi. »

_Il poussa un profond soupir, regardant Relia qui s'éloignait, les fesses à l'air. Elle était très gentille, très jolie mais elle n'était pas faite pour se battre ! C'était impossible pour elle de réussir une mission voir même d'y aller ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avait-elle décidée de venir le rejoindre ?!_

« La prochaine fois, je ne… lui parlerais plus. »

_Oui ! Si il ne lui avait pas parlé, si il n'avait pas été triste, elle n'aurait jamais eu cette idée saugrenue ! Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'enfermant dedans pour se préparer au lendemain._


	5. Chapitre 5 : TRssG

**Chapitre 5 : Toujours rester sur ses gardes**

« EROLLLLLLLL ! Debout ! Hop hop hop ! »

_Quoi ?! Mais il n'était que quatre heures du matin ! Dans une heure, ils devaient partir ! Rahhhhhhh ! Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux verts qu'il voyait Relia au-dessus de lui ! La jeune fille était habillée comme à son habitude mais elle tourna de 180 degrés, lui montrant culotte verte qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses en les recouvrant en intégralité._

« Il faut se préparer ! »

« Relia… Il est que... »

« Ca te fera du bien d'être réveillé un peu avant les autres ! »

_Aucun répit ! Elle ne lui laissait aucun répit ! Déjà qu'il avait assez mal dormi à cause de cette histoire avec Mylidie, elle ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille pendant quelques minutes encore. Il referma ses yeux mais Relia le tira hors de son lit, le soulevant… avec ses cheveux verts ?! Comment elle faisait ça ?! Le sommeil laissa place à la surprise :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Hey ! Tu crois que je ne savais pas utiliser les plantes ? »

« Mais ce sont… tes cheveux ! »

« On parle des racines pour les cheveux. C'est pareil ici hihi ! Direction te laver ! »

« Je peux… me laver tranquille. »

« Fais pas la tête ! »

_Pffff ! Elle le déposa au sol, le pré-adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Lentement, il se jeta de l'eau sur le front, les yeux à moitié endormis. Peut-être que Relia n'était pas aussi faible que ça. Elle était capable d'utiliser la végétation à sa guise, c'est vrai… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne sortait jamais qu'elle était faible !_

_Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent et il était maintenant vêtu d'une veste verte et d'un pantalon de même acabit. Relia lui prit la main droite, l'emmenant dans la cantine pour qu'il prenne quelque chose à manger. Rahhhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?! C'est vrai qu'il devait manger un peu mais rien ne pressait ! Ils pouvaient manger dans l'avion !_

« Fais aaaaaa. »

« Relia… Je ne suis… pas un enfant. »

« Non mais tu dois te nourrir ! Et puis… Je compte sur toi pour me surveiller et me protéger des vilaines personnes hein ? Tu seras toujours là pour moi ! »

_Vraiment… Une personnalité aussi joviale qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans l'Horoscopie ou du moins dans des missions comme celles qu'il accomplissait. Il mangea sans grand appétit, Relia tentant néanmoins de le forcer à lui en faire avaler plus que nécessaire. Sizé alla s'installa à ses côtés, le saluant avant de dire :_

« Tu te sens prêt pour cette mission ? Bonjour sinon… et pareil pour toi Relia. Tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus. »

« Y a pas à s'en faire hihi ! Je n'aurais pas froid ! »

« Si tu le dis. Erol, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Si tu veux, je peux aller voir Winy pour reporter la mission de quelques jours. »

« Non, c'est bon. Nous allons la… faire et réussir. »

« Si tu es sûr de toi. On te fait toutes confiance. Les autres vont bientôt arriver. »

« Comme vous… le voulez. On se retrouve… dans l'hangar. »

_Sizé hocha la tête, reprenant son plateau repas en les saluant tandis que Relia continuait à vouloir qu'Erol se nourrisse. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir, se laissant finalement faire en regardant l'adolescente aux cheveux verts avec ses deux grosses roses dans les cheveux. Vraiment… Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Il n'allait pas apprécier cette mission, non pas à cause de Relia… Enfin si… Mais pas à cause du caractère… Simplement, le fait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux !_

« Sizé ? »

« Présente ! »

« Vami ? »

« Présente ! »

_Chaque femme se faisait appeler par son prénom alors que Relia et Erol arrivaient en dernier. Les mains dans les poches, il observa son équipe avec un petit sourire. Elles étaient toujours prêtes pour accomplir leurs missions et il savait qu'elles étaient toutes des pokémons pures. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait très bien compris que ne pas être un pokémon pur dans l'Horoscopie et surtout en-dehors de l'Horoscopie était un signe de faiblesse et de préjugés. Pfff… Heureusement que son équipe était là._

« Erol ? »

« Pré… Présent ! »

« Relia ? »

« Présente ! Hihi ! »

« Bon… Tout le monde est là à ce que je vois. Pour les présentations… »

_Voilà donc celle qui allait les diriger pendant le vol ? Pour dire qu'elle était féminine, elle l'était… Sa poitrine plutôt grosse, moulée dans une partie blanche d'une tenue verte mais elle avait la peau entièrement mâte. Elle avait des cheveux bruns attachés en queue-de-cheval comme lui, un serre-tête vert au milieu d'eux et une paire de feuilles vertes qui faisait penser à des ailes. Enfin ses yeux verts montraient toute l'expérience qu'elle avait depuis ces années. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans ou trente au maximum mais elle était une femme des plus charmantes, il fallait le reconnaître._

« Je m'appelle Treli et je vais m'occuper de vous emmener dans la ville de Fasler. Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire pour l'arrivée… C'est pour le départ que je dois vous prévenir. Nous partons exactement à 5 heures du matin, que toutes vos montres, si vous en avez, soient réglées sur cette heure quand je vous le dirai. Sinon, dès que vous en avez terminés avec la mission, vous irez au sud de la ville à environ dix kilomètres. Il y a une clairière là-bas. J'y passerais sur notre chemin pour que vous vous fassiez une idée. A midi tapantes, je serais présente pour vous ramener chez nous. Je vous laisserais jusqu'à midi et demi mais passer ce délai, je vous considère comme… mort. »

« Il n'y a pas à… s'en faire. L'Equipe Chêne… n'a pas connu de morts. »

« Depuis deux ans et demi, je le sais très bien. Mais je… »

« Commandante Treli, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. On accomplira cette mission et on sera tous présents au rendez-vous ! »

« Pfff… Si vous le dites… Bon, montez tous. »

_La femme à la peau mâte fit un petit geste de la main droite pour leur dire de grimper à l'intérieur d'un avion-cargo des plus basiques bien que de couleur vert. Sans se faire prier, Erol monta le premier à l'intérieur, accompagné de Relia puis du reste de son équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en plein vol, chacun à part Relia ayant réglé sa montre pour qu'elles aient toutes la même heure._

« Hiiii ! Je vais aller en mission ! »

« Calme toi, Relia. Nous devons… réfléchir à notre mission. »

« Ils sont dix… Nous devons rester ensemble au cas où. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est une bonne technique. Nous pouvons aussi séparés en deux groupes de trois en passant par deux entrées différentes si c'est possibles. Sizé et Relia viennent avec moi si on fait ça. »

« Je reste avec Erol oui ! C'est le plus expérimenté non ? »

« C'est faux… Mais je préfère simplement t'avoir près de moi. »

« Hihihi ! C'est bien Erol, ça ! Il fait comme je l'ai dit ! Il me protège ! »

_Il prit une profonde respiration, venant serrer la main de Relia dans la sienne alors que les cinq femmes étudiaient la situation. Rapidement, Sizé reprit :_

« Nous sommes sept dont une débutante. Il vaut mieux que notre groupe soit composé de quatre, Erol. Ca sera plus sécurisé pour elle. »

« Oui…C'est vrai… Je n'y avais pas pensé. Vami, tu viens avec nous. Oreni, Malsié et Xila, vous vous débrouillerez de votre côté. »

« Aucun problème, Erol. Cette mission sera encore un succès. »

_Chacune des femmes lui souriait délicatement. Il avait peut-être bientôt quatorze ans mais il prenait très à cœur son rôle de champion. Même si il avait presque dix ans d'écarts avec certaines de ses membres, aucune ne lui reprochait son jeune âge. Chaque membre prit des écouteurs qu'ils posèrent au niveau des cols de leurs tenues pour discuter entre eux, puis vitn le moment de prendre les parachutes._

« Relia, tu me donneras les mains pendant le saut en parachute. »

« Tu… Tu n'as pas peur ? C'est drôlement haut. »

_Perdue, la bonne humeur qu'elle avait quotidiennement. Maintenant, elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait ? Il s'en serait douté ! Pfff… Il alla lui prendre ses deux mains, les frictionnant lentement avant de lui mettre correctement son parachute sur le dos. Pendant le vol, ils aperçurent la clairière dont parlait Treli et chacun comprit de quoi il en retournait._

« Nous serons arrivés dans cinq minutes. Préparez vous à sauter. Je vous éjecterais à environ deux kilomètres de la ville. A partir de là… »

« C'est à nous d'opérer. »

« Exactement. Bon… Soyez prêts. »

_Prêt ? Il l'était ! Mais c'était pour Relia qu'il s'inquiétait. Gardant l'adolescente près de lui, il s'approcha des hublots, jetant un œil à travers ces derniers. Bientôt… Relia allait connaître sa première expérience en parachute et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas rien. Après cinq minutes, il fut le premier à sauter, serrant Relia dans ses bras qui criait de toutes ses forces. La maintenant contre lui avec une main, il tira après quelques secondes sur son parachute et celui de Relia._

« Bon… La mission commence ! »

« HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est SUPER BEAU ! Et super HAUT ! »

« Et oui. Et le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé. Il n'y aura personne dans la ville. Sizé, tu as une carte ? Ou du moins, l'endroit où on doit aller ? »

« Aucun souci. C'est le cas. »

« Bon ! Maintenant, la mission commence ! On a moins de sept heures pour l'accomplir ! »

_Le jeune garçon entouré de ses cinq équipières, l'équipe Chêne allait accomplir une mission avec une nouvelle alliée. Une alliée… très craintive au final._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Repérage

**Chapitre 6 : Repérage**

« Vami. Tu fais comme d'habitude ? »

_La femme aux cheveux rouges courts hocha la tête sans rien dire, remettant correctement ses lunettes devant ses yeux. Elle ferma longuement ces derniers avant de les ouvrir, leur demandant d'un geste de la main de les suivre. Habillée intégralement de rouge sous sa veste verte, la jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide mais calculé à travers la ville. Les deux groupes s'étaient séparés avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de celle-ci, se donnant rendez-vous dans le bâtiment désaffecté._

_Comme il n'était que cinq heures et demie du matin, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et rares étaient les personnes debout à cette heure-ci. Néanmoins, il y en avait et ils évitaient par-dessous tout de se faire repérer par un citoyen bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune arme à part Erol. Celui-ci avait effectivement troqué son couteau de cuisine pour deux longues machettes à la lame verte. Il n'avait pas compris comment c'était possible mais il savait qu'une énergie se trouvait à l'intérieur et qu'en cas de gros soucis, il pouvait l'utiliser. Néanmoins, il n'en avait jamais eut le besoin pour l'instant._

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en bas de mon immeuble ?! Je veux pas d'une réunion de clochards chez moi ! Dégagez ou j'appe… »

_Deux lianes firent taire l'homme qui se trouvait au second étage du bâtiment qu'ils longeaient, Sizé produisant une poudre faisant office de somnifère à travers ses lianes. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme tomba en arrière, endormi._

« Nous n'avons pas… de temps à perdre. Merci Sizé. »

« Aucun souci. Relia ne parle plus. Elle est… »

« Pas de problème. Elle reste avec moi. »

_Ils parlaient en des phrases courtes et brèves alors qu'ils se remettaient en route. Relia était restée muette depuis le début de l'opération, suivant Erol en lui tenant la main droite. Sizé et Vami se trouvaient devant eux. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes dans la ville, Vami indiquant grâce à ses connaissances et à l'utilisation de la carte, le chemin à suivre pour éviter de se tromper._

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble à quatre étages et qui semblait branlant. Il n'y avait plus aucune fenêtre, de nombreuses fissures étaient visibles sur l'immeuble. Des blocs de pierre étaient déposés de part et d'autres et un homme d'une trentaine d'années faisait les cent pas devant ce qui semblait être une entrée… si on ne considérait pas les différentes ouvertures avec les portes.

« Sizé ? A toi. »

_Il lui donna le rythme, la jeune femme aux cheveux ressemblant à des serpents faisant apparaître quelques racines dans le sol, ces derniers se glissant lentement en direction de l'homme. Erol relâcha la main de Relia, sortant ses deux machettes en attendant que son équipière accomplisse son travail._

« Qu'est-ce que… »

_L'homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lianes qui entouraient ses jambes le firent tomber avec violence au sol avant de recouvrir sa bouche. Sans perdre un instant de plus, Erol apparut au-dessus, lui plantant la machette dans le cou pour le tuer en une fois. Lorsque plus aucun signe de vie ne fut donné par l'homme, il indiqua aux trois femmes de le suivre alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas. De son côté, Sizé et Vamy prenaient le corps de l'homme pour le déposer à plusieurs mètres au loin et éviter qu'il soit découvert par ses amis._

« Oreni ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Cinq sur cinq. Nous sommes déjà en position. »

« Nous venons de tuer… un garde. Nous allons pénétrer à… l'intérieur. »

« Bonne chance, Erol. On vous rejoint dès que possible. »

_Voilà, la communication était coupée et il demanda aux trois femmes de le suivre. Rangeant une machette pour prendre la main de Relia, celle-ci ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre et au fond de lui, il trouvait cela assez mignon de la voir dans cet état. Malheureusement, l'instant n'était pas au fait d'être mignonne et ils devaient accélérer la mission. Passant par l'une des fenêtres se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, ils commencèrent à se déplacer dans l'immeuble, Vamy se trouvant devant les trois autres personnes en leur indiquant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il fallait éviter de produire ne serait-ce qu'un son suspect._

« Et notre drogue ? Où en sont les chargements ? »

« On le fait, on le fait. Les mecs sont pas des surhommes, j'te rappelle ! »

« Rien à faire. Vous êtes là pour bosser ok ?! Vous voulez vous retrouver à nouveau en train d'écumer les rues et les bars à la recherche d'un bon boulot ?! »

« Non mais bon… »

« Mettez vous au boulot, je vais voir le chef pour imaginer ce qu'on va faire ensuite ! »

« OK ! Viens Rean, on va chercher d'autres chargements avant qu'on nous gueule dessus. »

« Wep… Je viens, je viens. »

_Zut ! Ils n'étaient donc pas aux étages supérieurs ?! Ils s'étaient trompés alors ?! Vamy indiqua rapidement à tout le monde de reculer et de rentrer dans une pièce vide. Relia tomba au sol en poussant un petit gémissement qu'Erol étouffa avec sa main. Il la releva aussitôt, la ramenant avec le reste du groupe alors que deux personnes aux carrures des plus imposantes passaient dans le couloir qu'ils avaient pris._

« Snif… Ca fait mal… »

« Ca va Relia ? Vamy… Merci. Ils sont partis à … l'opposé de notre position non ? »

« Exactement. Je préviens l'autre groupe qu'ils vont avoir de la visite. »

_Erol se lécha un doigt, le passant sur la petite égratignure ensanglantée de Relia qui avait quelques larmes de douleur aux yeux. Il lui fit un petit sourire, lui signalant que ce n'était pas si grave que ça et que rien de mal n'allait se passer._

« Tu le promets ? Je ne sais… pas me battre… et puis… Tu me fais peur, Erol… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Car tu tues… comme ça. Tu n'as même pas une pensée pour eux ? »

« Ce sont nos ennemis. Si nous ne les… tuons pas, ils nous… tueront. »

_C'est vrai, il avait totalement raison. Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire un petit sourire. La mission pouvait continuer ! Elle allait l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ! Voilà ! C'était dit ! Ils montèrent au premier étage, Vamy toujours devant les autres. Sous ses lunettes, la jeune femme étudiait consciencieusement chaque recoin des pièces qu'ils visitaient._

« Sale journée… J'ai même pas le temps de dormir ! Fais chier ! »

« Ouais mais on est pas mal payés. Et puis, y a pas à se plaindre, on est au-dessus des autres et surtout, on a du fric. »

« Hahahaha ! Allez ! A la tienne ! »

_Deux objets en ferraille se percutèrent alors qu'Erol indiquait d'un geste de la main de se taire. Visiblement, ils avaient encore affaire à des sous-fifres. Sizé se remit au travail, ses lianes apparaissant pour venir longer le sol alors qu'il sortait déjà ses deux machettes. Malheureusement pour elle, elle sentit rapidement qu'une liane se faisait écraser par un pied._

« Hey ?! C'est quoi ce merdier ?! »

« De quoi ? Une liane ?! »

_Et zut ! Ils étaient maintenant au courant ! Plus le temps de discuter, il fallait agir ! Les lianes de Sizé se retirèrent alors qu'il pénétrait en courant à toute allure dans la pièce. Celle-ci ressemblait à un aménagement grossier d'une salle de repos avec un canapé, des packs de bière vides sur le sol, une télévision et divers autres objets. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas très musclés mais ce n'était qu'une impression car dès l'instant où ils remarquèrent le jeune garçon, ils se relevèrent, transformant leurs deux mains en griffes acérées._

« Les gars de l'Horoscopie ! Faut prévenir le chef ! »

« Si vous en… avez le temps. »

_Il se jeta dans la bataille, n'attendant pas qu'ils se mettant à réagir pour les blesser gravement. La lame de sa machette gauche se planta dans le bras droit du premier homme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que Sizé et Vany venaient aider Erol. La première projeta une fine poudre sur les yeux du second homme, l'aveuglant alors que ses lianes se transformaient en fouets végétaux aux épines fines et pointues._

« Relia, recule… un peu ! »

« D'ac… D'accord Erol ! Fais attention ! Ils… Ils peuvent utiliser le feu ! »

_Hein ? Comment était-elle au courant ?! Enfin, ce n'était pas l'heure de se poser des questions à ce sujet ! Ils devaient combattre et vite ! Malheureusement, elle avait totalement raison car les lianes qui tentaient de paralyser les deux bras des hommes pour les immobiliser se consumèrent subitement, un sourire se dessinant sur leurs lèvres._

« Ils nous ont envoyé une équipe végétale… Les imbéciles ! »

« Pas besoin de prévenir le chef. On les bute et ça sera vite réglé héhé ! »

_Et zut ! La situation s'aggravait car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier ses adversaires ! Si ils étaient liés aux flammes, ça allait lui causer beaucoup trop de problèmes ! Malgré la blessure à l'un de ses bras, le premier homme ne sembla pas souffrir plus que ça. En fait, les deux hommes ne se préoccupaient même plus de lui ! Ils avaient rapidement remarqué qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain pur et donc, ils avaient simplement envoyé un coup pour l'envoyer rencontrer un mur._

« Et si nous allions vous consumer toutes les deux… »

« Vous me… tournez le dos. »

_Comment ce gamin avait-il fait pour se relever aussi vite ?! Il était sûr pourtant d'y avoir mis toute sa force ! Les yeux exorbités se posèrent sur les deux machettes d'Erol qui arrivèrent au niveau de sa gorge, traçant une croix ensanglantée. Il… Il… Comment ce gamin avait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas possible… Le premier homme s'écroula au sol alors que le second semblait bien moins joyeux. Ils avaient mal jugés sur l'endurance du gamin._

La suite du combat fut rapidement résolue. A trois contre un, le second homme n'avait aucune chance et son cadavre alla rejoindre celui de son compère. Vamy et Sizé s'approchèrent d'Erol pour voir ses petites blessures, les deux femmes s'occupant de lui comme elles s'occupaient d'un enfant.

« C'est bon… C'est bon… C'est des égratignures… Où est… Relia ? »

« Hein ? Oui, c'est vrai… Relia ?! »

« AU SECOURS EROL ! AU SECOURS ! »

_La voix de Relia ?! Il quitta la pièce, suivant ses cris pour essayer de la retrouver ! PUTAIN ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de la perdre des yeux pendant un seul instant ?! Elle était à l'étage supérieur ?! Non ! C'était encore plus haut ! Les deux femmes le suivirent, montant jusqu'au toit où trois hommes se tenaient devant eux. Un hélicoptère faisait déjà tournoyer ses hélices alors que Relia était dans les bras de l'homme au milieu du trio. Elle tentait de s'échapper mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Voilà que les ennuis arrivaient._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Seringue

**Chapitre 7 : Seringue**

« Relâchez Relia ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est un gamin ! On a eut des morts à cause d'un gamin ?! »

« Et je ne… suis pas le seul. »

_Oui, il était accompagné des deux femmes qui accomplissaient les missions avec lui depuis déjà presque trois ans. Il en restait deux autres dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis quelques minutes tandis que la nouvelle… était dans les bras d'un type qui devait bien faire deux mètres de hauteur mais dont la peau semblait brune et recouverte de roche. Il avait des cheveux gris mais ne semblait pas vieux pour autant. Devant l'air légèrement surpris d'Erol, Sizé prit la parole en murmurant :_

« C'est un métis… Ses gènes pokémons sont assez défaillants. »

« Mais comment fait-on pour… Relia ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?! »

« AIEEEEEEEE ! Mais ça me fait mal ! Sale brute ! Lâche moi ! »

_Relia se débattait mais comparée à la force de l'homme aux cheveux gris, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Les deux autres montaient des petites caisses en bois dans l'hélicoptère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Est-ce que c'était cette fameuse drogue ?_

« On va gentiment monter dans l'hélicop… »

« Désolées du retard. On vous a suivis grâce au signal mais… »

_Trois autres femmes venaient d'arriver sur le toit, montant au nombre de six le nombre d'adversaires qu'allaient avoir les trois compères à affronter. Néanmoins, ils tenaient un otage et Relia avait arrêté de bouger, reniflant bruyamment._

« Z'êtes de l'Horoscopie hein ? Et ce gamin… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? L'est pas normal. »

« En fait, je … suis trop normal. Je suis un… humain pur. »

« Un humain pur ?! MOUAHAHA ! L'Horoscopie est devenue bien bas ! »

« Relâche Relia… C'est tout… ce que je veux. Vous pourrez alors… partir. »

« Tiens ? Je croyais que l'Horoscopie ne se préoccupait pas du nombre de morts pour réussir une mission. Cette gamine est si importante ? »

_Tsss ! Il n'avait pas à lui répondre mais voilà que l'homme passa une main sur le sein gauche de Relia, le malaxant avec un grand sourire. L'adolescente poussa un gémissement plaintif alors qu'il tournait le visage pour voir où avançait l'installation des drogues. Erol grogna, faisant quelques pas en avant mais il fut arrêté par Sizé._

« Cette drogue… Elle consiste en quoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes même pas au courant ? Ca se voit que vous êtes des brêles et de pauvres types complètement stupides qui ne font qu'accepter les ordres de leurs supérieurs. Cette drogue, elle a le pouvoir de révolutionner le monde ! »

« Comme n'importe quelle drogue au final. »

« Je n'aime pas cette voix arrogante ma belle ! Simplement, cette drogue est assez foirée pour l'instant. Ce que nous prenons, ce sont des échantillons douteux qui tueraient n'importe qui qui tenterait d'en prendre. Ca me fait penser… HEY ! Ramène moi une seringue ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme idée en tête ?! La surprise laissa place à la colère dans les yeux verts d'Erol lorsque celui-ci compris où il voulait en venir. La seringue dans la main droite, il maintenant Relia de sa main gauche avec un grand sourire. Il allait vraiment se servir d'elle comme d'un bouclier ! L'enfoiré !_

« Une mesure de précaution héhéhé. Un simple geste de votre part et elle se fait planter cette petite seringue dans le cou. Il ne lui restera plus que quelques heures à vivre héhé ! »

« Chef ! On a bientôt terminé ! »

« Dites… Vous pensez garder votre main… sur mon sein pendant combien de temps ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma mignonne ? »

_Relia avait parlé d'une voix lente, reniflant une nouvelle fois alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris gardait son sourire. Avec sa taille et ses muscles, il était des plus impressionnants et pourtant… Il semblait assez réfléchit. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas ce que Relia voulait dire. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours sa main sur son sein gauche et alors ? Elle n'était pas en état de lui filer des ordres !_

« Je t'ai demandé… d'arrêter de mettre tes mains sur moi ! »

_Elle passait du vouvoiement au tutoiement alors qu'Erol la voyait pour la première fois en colère. Du moins, en train de crier… Soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler, des dizaines de ronces venant entourer les deux hommes qui transportaient des caisses._

« C'est… C'est quoi ça ?! ARGGGGGGGGGGG ! »

_Un violent bruit d'explosions se fit entendre alors que les ronces se retiraient de deux corps sanguinolents et indentifiables qui tombèrent au sol. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'était mis à trembler mais serra avec plus de poigne Relia avant de crier avec rage :_

« BANDE DE SALOPARDS ! Vous avez imaginé ce coup foireux ! Vous allez voir ce que je vais en faire de cette petite pute ! »

_NON ! Il devait l'arrêter mais c'était déjà trop tard ! Eux aussi avaient été surpris par les ronces qui avaient déjà disparues mais ce n'était pas une raison pour… NON ! La seringue se planta dans le cou de Relia, celle-ci hurlant de douleur alors que le liquide s'injectait en elle. Ce qui se produisit à ce moment là… Personne ne put l'expliquer… Erol avait crié de toutes ses forces en courant vers Relia et l'homme, les deux machettes dans ses mains. Alors que l'homme s'était attendu à une telle chose en éjectant Relia pour réceptionner Erol, le jeune garçon avait jeté ses deux machettes au sol. Le corps de l'homme était recouvert d'une fine armure de roche mais il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'une telle chose._

« TOI…. RELIA ! »

_Erol était enragé, frappant de toutes ses forces l'homme au niveau du ventre. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre, les pieds de l'homme aux cheveux gris quittèrent le sol alors que tout son corps était propulsé en arrière… percutant l'hélicoptère qui explosa, mettant fin au dernier ennemi. Sans même se préoccuper des éclats de métal qui tombaient autour de lui et des flammes qui apparaissaient sur le toit, Erol s'était approché de Relia :_

« Hey…Hey… Relia ! »

« Ca… Ca va, Erol. »

« Et la seringue ? Tu ne te sens pas mal ? »

« Pas du tout ! Il est bête, c'est tout ! Il ne sait pas que nous pouvons facilement créer un antidote ou des anticorps pour nous soigner de tout virus ou poison qui nous affecte ! »

« Tu es… sûre ? Viens… Je vais t'aider à te relever. »

_Elle profitait pleinement du fait qu'il se préoccupait d'elle. Le corps à moitié avachi sur le jeune garçon, l'adolescente aux cheveux verts se laissa guider pour descendre du toit et quitter l'immeuble. Les femmes autour de lui ne prirent pas une seule fois la parole, chacune d'entre elles faisant tout ce qui était nécessaire pour éviter de se faire repérer malgré l'explosion qui s'était produite… Quelques effluves soporifiques et une bonne partie des quelques citoyens curieux s'étaient endormis. Après plus de deux heures, ils étaient arrivés au point de rendez-vous mais il n'était pas encore midi. Les cinq femmes restaient entre elles, des yeux inquisiteurs posés sur Erol. Celui-ci était aux petits soins avec Relia :_

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre… Et tu n'es pas en sueur… »

« Je te dis que je vais bien… Mais je suis un peu épuisée. Dé… Désolée de m'être faite capturée aussi bêtement. »

« Ca ne fait… rien. Mais je ne savais pas… que tu étais capable de faire ça. »

« Moi non plus hihi ! Mais bon… Cet homme, il m'a touché là où personne d'autre que toi n'avait touché ! Alors je n'ai pas aimé et puis voilà ! »

« Ahhhhh… Mais j'ai peur… pour cette drogue… Tu n'es sûre… de ne pas avoir mal ? Ou de souffrir quelque part ? Dis le moi hein ? »

« J'ai juste… un peu froid ! Alors tu vas venir dans mes bras ! »

_Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, posant ses mains sur le dos du préadolescent pour le serrer avec tendresse contre elle. Elle adorait le savoir aussi gêné et surtout aussi soucieux pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait autant d'inquiétude pour elle ! C'était un peu normal après ce qu'elle avait reçu dans le cou. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, Erol et Relia s'étant endormis l'un contre l'autre, leurs têtes se touchant, leurs mains se liant. Les cinq femmes restaient entre elles, discutant :_

« Est-ce qu'on devrait prévenir Wany ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… C'est la première fois non ? »

« Oui… Ca ne s'était jamais produit avant. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Je n'arrive toujours à saisir… »

« Moi non plus. Restons muettes mais demandons quand même à faire une analyse de sang lorsque nous rentrerons. »

« Et pour le cas de Relia ? Je reste suspecte… Tout ce chargement de drogue a été détruit dans l'explosion dont je ne sais pas si nous avons encore une preuve. »

_Xila lui signala que c'était le cas, lui montrant plusieurs seringues qu'elle avait sorties de son sac. Et oui ! Lorsqu'elles avaient éliminés les quelques balourds, elle avait décidé de prendre au cas où ces quelques seringues. Visiblement, elle avait bien fait ! Enfin, le bruit d'un avion se fit entendre et les deux enfants se réveillèrent alors que les cinq femmes étaient déjà rentrées à l'intérieur de l'avion. Treli demanda :_

« La mission ? »

« Réussie mais pas parfaitement… Disons que Relia… »

« Je vais très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir l'infirmière ! »

« TU IRAS C'EST TOUT ! ICI…. C'EST MOI LE CHEF ! »

_Il lui cria dessus alors qu'ils s'étaient si bien endormis l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs heures. Elle s'était mise à sangloter il bafouilla quelques excuses. Il était à cran mais c'était normal ! Il restait soucieux à cause de cette foutue drogue ! Il voulait éviter à tout prix qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à la seule fille qui était une… grande amie dans le domaine des Gémeaux ! Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas d'amies là-bas mais contrairement aux membres de son équipe, il était encore plus proche avec Relia, voilà tout !_

« Bon… Je vois… Je ne poserais pas plus de questions à ce sujet. »

« Merci beaucoup… J'irais faire le… rapport quand nous arriverons. »

_Finalement, l'avion décolla dans les airs. C'était une nouvelle mission réussie mais avec Relia dans ses pattes, il avait eut bien plus de réactions en une seule heure que pendant la quasi-totalité de ses missions depuis deux ans et demie. Pendant tout le trajet, il observa l'adolescente aux cheveux verts d'un air inquiet._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Fièvre

**Chapitre 8 : Fièvre**

« NONNNNN ! Je ne veux pas une piqûre ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Ca fait mal ! EROLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! Ne les laisse pas me… »

« Il faut que tu te fasse… piquer. Nous devons voir… si tu n'es pas en danger. »

« T'es vraiment mesquin, Erol ! Tu m'as trompé ! »

« Je n'ai rien… fait de tel. Je ne veux pas que… tu sois blessée. AIE ! Mais pour… »

« Nous devons être sûrs qu'il n'y a aucune risque d'infection par le toucher. »

« D'a… D'accord. Ben tu vois Relia, on m'a… fait la même chose. »

_Elle arrêta de se sangloter, se laissant piquer alors que l'infirmière venait extraire un peu de sang de l'adolescente aux cheveux verts. Il était sûr de ne pas se faire contaminé mais quand même… Elle l'avait eu par surprise ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire piquer de la sorte et pas surprise ! Relia se releva du lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« On peut partir alors maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui, allez y les enfants. Au passage Erol, félicitations pour ta mission. »

« Merci beaucoup… J'espère que cette drogue… n'est pas dangereuse. »

« Nous avons arrêté un chargement, le reste suivra très facilement. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, les autres domaines sont maintenant en charge de tout ça. »

_D'accord. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il hocha la tête alors que Relia venait lui prendre la main avec un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres. L'adolescente avait une idée en tête mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il se laissa emmener dans une pièce qu'il connaissait à force… Les douches communes !_

« Qu'est-ce que… Relia ? »

« Désolée mais je pense que je dois récompenser mon héros ! »

_HUMPF ?! Elle alla l'embrasser longuement sur la bouche, mettant sa langue à l'intérieur. Il se rappela très rapidement cette sensation perdue il y a bientôt trois ans… Cette sensation d'être ligoté par les bras d'une femme très perverse… Danya ?! Mais contrairement à auparavant, cette sensation s'atténuait pour disparaître complètement._

« Tu as reçu mon premier baiser mais je te devais bien ça. »

« Je… Je… Mylidie… »

_Oui, il avait déjà énormément de remords de s'être fait embrassé alors que le souvenir de Mylidie était encore vivace. Ca ne faisait que depuis qu'hier qu'elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation et voilà qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans les bras de Relia. Celle-ci s'était mise à rougir avant de dire d'une voix amusée :_

« Et alors ? Nous allons bien prendre nos douches ensemble. Je crois même qu'il est temps d'en prendre une maintenant ! Nous sommes encore sales de notre mission ! »

« Je ne crois… pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Mais si, mais si ! ZOUP ! J'en ai assez de cette culotte ! »

_Et voilà qu'elle la retirait sans aucune pudeur devant les yeux d'Erol puis vint le reste de sa tenue. Elle se retrouva entièrement nue devant lui, son bras gauche sous sa poitrine naissante pour la soulever aux yeux de d'Erol. Celui-ci ne savait pas où se mettre et il ne remarqua pas que Relia venait s'attaquer à son pantalon pour le descendre et lui retirer son caleçon à la suite. Il s'écria en tentant de remonter son caleçon :_

« Mais mais… Je n'ai pas… donné mon accord ! »

« C'est à moi de te remercier donc tu n'as pas à refuser mon cadeau ! »

« Mais ce n'est… pas un cadeau ! »

« Comment ça ? Mon corps… ne te plaît pas ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'en pense quelqu'un d'autre. Hihihi… Il a l'air encore plus heureux que d'habitude. »

_Il eût une bouffée de chaleur, bredouillant une vague explication sur le fait que la mission avait réussi à bien l'exciter mais il fallait reconnaître les tords… Il était en train de bander à cause d'elle et contrairement aux autres fois… Elle semblait plutôt bien moins gamine dans ses paroles et ses gestes._

« Je vais te débarrasser du reste de tes vêtements et ensuite… On passe sous la douche ! »

_Pfiou ! Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix ! Il se retrouva nu comme un ver mais elle colla son corps contre elle. Les deux personnes frissonnèrent alors qu'elle activait l'eau chaude pour la laisser s'écouler sur leurs deux corps._

« Repose toi un peu… Tu t'es fait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour moi hein ? »

« Enormément… J'ai eu… vraiment peur lorsque… Tu vas bien hein ? »

« Je vais vraiment très bien et je vais te le prouver. »

_Elle prit son sexe dans sa main droite, commençant à le branler avec vélocité avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se mettait à gémir en lui demandant d'arrêter ça. Il était avec Mylidie ! Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier ! C'était impossible pour lui de s'imaginer avec une autre femme ! Pas avant d'avoir panser ses plaies ! Néanmoins, son pénis ne semblait pas du tout du même avis et il le montrait aux yeux de Relia. Son sexe s'était allongé, étant durci par la main de Relia qui n'avait pourtant rien d'experte. L'excitation avait fait son effet et il avait maintenant un pénis avoisinant les onze centimètres. Avec tendresse, elle retira sa main pour venir caresser les cheveux noirs d'Erol en lui disant :_

« Et bien… Tu vois… Tu n'es pas relaxé maintenant ? »

« Pas vraiment… non… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… tu fais ça. »

« Car tu es mon sauveur… et puis car je t'apprécie bien plus… »

« Mais je suis le seul garçon… dans cet endroit. »

« C'est vrai hihi ! Bon, on se lave maintenant ? »

_Il ne comprenait pas les gestes de la jeune fille… Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir dans tout ça ? Ils étaient dans la même douche, elle venait de le branler délibérément pour l'exciter et maintenant, elle lui disait qu'ils allaient se laver ? Enfin bon…C'était mieux que de continuer sur cette voie ! Il aspergea Relia de shampooing, celle-ci rigolant en faisant de même. Ils se nettoyèrent respectivement le dos puis vint l'autre côté. Avec attention pour éviter de trop en faire et de réagir une nouvelle fois d'une façon… bestiale, il décida de caresser la poitrine de Relia pour commencer à la nettoyer sous le savon. Il remarqua facilement les deux bouts de chair durcis et il alla même les titiller, extirpant un petit cri de joie à l'adolescente._

« Ahhhhhh ! Erol ! Oui… Mais… On ne devait pas se nettoyer seulement ? »

« Dé… Désolé… Je voulais juste… »

« Mais arrête de t'excuser ! Par contre… Si tu veux visiter plus bas et que tu veux… Nous pouvons nous unifier ! »

« NON ! »

_Il venait de crier alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air surpris. Il avait retiré ses deux mains de ses seins, se recroquevillant légèrement comme confus. Il était pourtant toujours aussi excité mais il semblait bien moins réceptif maintenant. Elle s'approcha de lui_

« Et bien… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Erol ? »

« Encore une fois… Désolé… Simplement… Je ne veux pas… m'unifier comme tu dis. Je pense encore… à elle. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment non ? Je n'aurais pas dû te proposer une telle chose mais tu sais quoi ? Même si on ne fait rien… de tel, on peut quand même se montrer qu'on s'apprécie mais d'une façon un peu spéciale. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu…AH ! »

_Elle recommença à le branler, lui faisant garder cette hampe si appétissante qu'il possédait maintenant. Puis après une bonne trentaine de secondes, elle se mit à genoux, donnant un coup de langue sur le gland, ses yeux vairons posés sur le préadolescent pour voir sa réaction. Il avait fermé les yeux, la laissant faire alors qu'elle arrêtait de caresser le gland pour venir passer sa langue sur les deux bourses de l'adolescent. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de ce traitement pour que des petits jets de liquide blanc touchent le visage de Relia avant de disparaître à cause de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur leurs deux corps._

« Re… Relia… C'était… »

« Ne dit rien, d'accord ? C'était pleinement consentant ! »

« Mais je… J'ai fais une chose horrible ! »

« Mais non, mais non. Aller, on termine la douche et on se rhabille, d'accord ? »

_Voilà que son sexe était redevenu mou et s'était réduit en taille. Mais elle, elle ne voulait rien ? Elle avait fait ça comme ça ? Sans aucune autre idée en tête ? Il lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas qu'il… fasse quelque chose pour elle mais elle lui répondit sous un ton solennel :_

« Il vaut mieux éviter même si j'aurais bien aimée voir comment tu te débrouilles, hihi. Disons simplement que de cette manière, tu n'as rien fait et donc que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as eu… un petit accident dans la douche ! »

« Mais mais… Je n'ai pas… Ah ! Je comprends ! »

_Elle rigola et il fit de même. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui. Il se colla contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle eût un petit soupir de plaisir, se disant que le jeune garçon était déjà un homme pour ces choses mais que parfois, au niveau de l'amour, il n'était encore qu'un enfant…. Elle l'était elle aussi mais comme elle ne connaissait que lui, elle se dit que c'était dommage qu'il ne soit pas réellement libre._

_Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils étaient sortis de la douche, souriant l'un à l'autre. Au moins, ils étaient clairs sur leurs sentiments. Ils allèrent à la cantine, se faisant saluer par les autres membres de l'équipe, chaque femme venant le féliciter pour sa prouesse contre le chef des rebelles. C'est vrai qu'il avait été capable de le tuer mais il ne s'en rappelait plus du tout. Ils mangèrent avec le reste de la troupe. Tout se passa très tranquillement pendant le repas mais lorsque Relia se releva, elle tituba légèrement avant de s'écrouler sur Erol._

« Hey ! Relia, ça ne… va pas ? »

« Oups ! Une petite perte de contrôle hihi ! Je crois que la douche était trop chaude ! »

« Je vais la raccompagner… si ça ne vous… dérange pas. »

« Relia, tu dégoulines. Tu ne t'es pas séchée ? »

« Ca se peut hihi ! Tu viens Erol ? »

_Il l'aida à se relever, la portant pour l'emmener dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Il lui avait fait peur sur le coup ! Lui tomber comme ça, de cette manière, il ne s'y était pas attendu ! Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, elle lui indiqua que c'était bon, le remerciant de l'avoir transportée jusque dans sa chambre. Elle l'embrassa très rapidement sur la bouche, refermant la porte derrière elle alors qu'il remarquait quelque chose : Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient étrangement sèches. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Etat aggravé

**Chapitre 9 : Etat aggravé**

« Relia ne vient pas avec nous ? »

« Non. Elle a décidé de ne plus combattre à nouveau pendant un certain temps. Je crois que votre mission l'a assez éprouvée. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, elle était assez impressionnée par le parachutisme et puis aussi par tout ce qu'elle a vécu. »

« C'est vrai… J'irais la voir après la mission. »

_C'était ce qu'il avait dit mais… Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça à son retour. La mission avait pris plus d'une semaine et demie. Lorsqu'il était revenu, deux femmes étaient venues vers lui et ses comparses en lui criant :_

« Vous êtes enfin là ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… y a ? Vous semblez alarmées. »

« C'est Relia ! On a essayé de vous appeler maintes fois mais vous ne répondiez pas ! »

« Nous étions en mission mais… Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Relia ?! »

« Elle se sent mal ! Venez me suivre au plus vite ! »

« Hein ? Euh d'accord ! Sizé et les autres, vous… vous occupez d'aller voir Winy ! »

« Elle est à son chevet donc elles peuvent venir aussi. »

_Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Il était parti pendant dix jours environ ! DIX JOURS ! Lorsqu'il était parti, elle semblait pourtant en parfait état ! Enfin… A part le fait qu'elle semblait en sueur à chaque fois. Elle avait pris plusieurs douches selon elle mais il n'y croyait pas. Est-ce que… cela voulait dire…_

« Tu es arrivé ? Il était temps ! »

_L'infirmière venait de lui adresser la parole alors qu'il se présentait aux portes de l'infirmerie. La femme vint lui prendre le bras, le traînant à l'intérieur alors que le reste de son équipe venait les rejoindre. Il était vrai que la générale des Gémeaux était déjà là et… Relia était couchée dans un lit, divers appareils mécaniques branchés autour d'elle._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Hey Relia, répo… »

« CHUT ! Elle dort ! On lui administré quelques sédatifs ! »

_Winy se releva, regardant le jeune garçon avec sa tenue ensanglantée. Une mission qui consistait à abattre une créature crée par une bande de scientifiques rebelles assez fous pour jouer avec la génétique. Ca c'était passé assez rapidement et tout les scientifiques étaient morts ainsi que la créature. Néanmoins, tout le monde avait été assez touché dont lui. Winy s'approcha d'Erol, posant une main sur son front pour vérifier son état avant de retourner auprès de Relia, prenant sa main dans la sienne._

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer… Vous n'êtes pas en état de la voir. »

« C'est surtout elle qui… n'est pas en état ! »

« Erol, sois un gentil garçon et vas te coucher. Demain, tu pourras aller la voir. »

« Mais je veux savoir… ce qu'elle a ! »

« Les effets de la drogue… sont arrivés. »

_Cette foutue drogue ?! Il alla s'énerver mais soudainement, une fine poudre rouge sortit du corps de Winy, pénétrant le corps d'Erol par les narines. Celui-ci tomba soudainement en arrière, deux lianes apparaissant depuis le corps de la générale des Gémeaux pour venir retenir Erol avant qu'il ne percute le sol. Il dormait paisiblement, la jeune femme laissant les autres prendre le jeune garçon pour l'emmener au loin. L'infirmière s'approcha de Winy, un bloc-notes dans la main :_

« Ca n'annonce rien de bon malheureusement… »

« Comment ça ? J'ai déjà demandé aux autres généraux de faire leurs maximums pour venir nous aider. J'espère avoir une réponse le plus rapidement possible. »

« Les cellules se détruisent de plus en plus rapidement, le système immunitaire l'abandonne au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Un simple virus de la grippe et elle pourrait décédée. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose… »

« Si il le faut, je demanderais à obtenir ce sang… »

« Mais c'est vraiment trop risqué mademoiselle Winy ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai d'autres choix ? »

« Nous pouvons patienter et espérer que les autres domaines trouvent une solution. »

« Je n'y crois pas… Je n'y crois plus vraiment. »

_Elle se releva une nouvelle fois, s'inclinant devant l'infirmière tout en lui demandant de bien veiller sur Relia pendant son absence. Elle devait retourner voir les autres généraux et demander à celle du domaine du Poisson… le sang. Elle quitta le domaine des Gémeaux, marchant pendant de longues minutes avant de prendre un transport qui consistait à un fascinant système de tuyaux en verre dans lequel des sièges étaient installés pour se déplacer. C'était une méthode assez spéciale pour arriver dans un autre domaine. Le regard froncé, elle vint atterrit devant une magnifique porte avec des armoiries représentant le symbole horoscopique du Poisson. Au niveau des gardes, une vingtaine de personnes avec des armures bleues brillantes comme du saphir se tenait aux côtés de la porte :_

« Mademoiselle Winy ? Cela est assez rare de vous voir venir ici. »

« J'ai besoin de parler… avec la générale du Poisson. »

« Aucun problème, vous pouvez rentrer. Je tenais à vous signaler : La personne que vous nous avez envoyé est vraiment très spéciale… Elle ira loin, très loin. »

« Hum ? Si vous le dites. »

_Elle ne voyait pas de quoi parler la garde mais ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant pour l'instant. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du domaine du Poisson, ne se souciant pas un seul instant de la surprise qu'elle générait en se trouvant ici. Elle se dirigea vers une porte bleue, toquant plusieurs fois avant qu'une voix féminine se fasse entendre :_

« Oui ? Qui est ce ? »

« C'est Winy… J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Mais rentre ! Ne reste pas derrière cette porte ! »

_Pfiou… Elle semblait de bonne humeur. La générale la plus puissante de l'Horoscopie lui tournait le dos et elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Néanmoins, des cheveux bleus étaient visibles. Winy s'installa sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, prenant la parole :_

« Je suis là pour… »

« Le sang des dragons. Je sais très bien mais tu sais que ce que tu me demandes… »

« N'est pas donner à la légère mais c'est pour… »

« Relia, mes chercheurs et tout ceux de l'Horoscopie sont en train de travailler sur cette drogue. Nous avons déjà envoyés nos troupes dont les miennes pour mettre un terme à ce trafic de drogue. A l'heure où je te parle, tu peux considérer le réseau comme détruit. »

« Mais cela ne me ramènera pas Relia si elle… »

« Il est bizarre pour nous de nous attacher à quelque chose d'éphémère n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

_Ce n'était pas du tout ça. Simplement, elle ne voulait pas que Relia meure de cette façon. Elle avait recueilli Relia lors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, sous un bâtiment détruit par des rebelles. La jeune fille avait perdu ses deux parents mais elle ne semblait pas être affectée… En fait, d'après les recherches qu'elle avait faites, elle avait appris que Relia était simplement la fille de deux scientifiques travaillant pour l'Horoscopie. Néanmoins, les deux scientifiques n'avaient jamais crées de choses mauvaises ou autres. Ils étaient morts… simplement car ils faisaient parties de l'Horoscopie. Elle avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle car elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille ne vive une nouvelle horreur… un peu comme elle._

« Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. Nous avons été choisies, rappelles le toi. A partir de là, nous avons vécu pendant des siècles pour accomplir tout cela. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que… »

« Oui, je vais le faire. Je vais leur demander de me donner un peu de leur sang. Mais que dois-je dire ? Que ce n'est pas pour ton champion ? Qu'en est-il au passage ? »

« Il semble… très fort… mais les paroles de ces coéquipières sont étonnantes. »

« Et en quoi ? »

« D'après leurs dires, il a réussi à repousser un Métis de type roche et à l'envoyer au loin… avec la force de ses bras. »

« Donc ce n'est pas un humain pur ? »

« Mais si ! Notre prise de sang a été claire : Il n'y a trace d'une seule cellule pokémon en lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il est. »

« Peut-être pourra t-il prendre le sang de dragon en lui ? »

_Elle ne savait pas, c'était quand même assez risqué. En fait, dès l'instant où on insérait le sang de dragon dans le corps de quelqu'un, il y avait une très forte possibilité que cette personne meure. Et si elle ne mourrait pas… Deux exemples se trouvaient dans cette pièce._

« Merci encore. J'espère que je pourrais avoir ce sang. »

« Et moi, j'espère simplement que tu sais ce que tu fais. Relia, c'est ça ? Relia ne voudrait peut-être pas devenir immortelle comme nous. Enfin, immortelle… Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas. »

« La jeunesse éternelle, nos corps aussi résistants que le métal le plus solide de cette planète et toutes ces choses… »

« Oui… Et si il y a un autre moyen de la sauver, nous prendrons ce dernier. Le sang de dragon est aussi une malédiction. »

« C'est exact. Au passage, on m'a dit qu'une personne que j'ai envoyée semblait très prometteuse. Mais je ne vois pas de qui tes gardes parlent… »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a envoyé mais ton infirmière. Elles se sont trompées. Je parle de la préadolescente qui était souvent avec ton Champion d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Ah… Et elle va bien ? »

« Disons qu'elle fait beaucoup de zèle mais que ce n'est pas gênant. Je vais devoir te laisser et je te donnerais la réponse pour le sang de dragon. »

_Peut-être devait-elle prévenir Erol que Mylidie était passée dans le domaine du Poisson ? Cela pourrait l'intéresser mais avait-il la tête à ça ? Que ça soit elle ou lui, tous les deux étaient très proches de Relia et elle le savait très bien. L'adolescente aux cheveux verts avait été cent fois plus heureuse ces deux dernières années que celles d'auparavant. Tout ça grâce à Erol. Il ne fallait pas que tout se termine à cause de cette drogue ! Elle quitta le bureau, remerciant la générale du Poisson avant de retourner vers son propre domaine._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Arrêt

**Chapitre 10 : Arrêt**

« Je ne peux pas partir en mission ! Je veux rester auprès d'elle ! »

« Tu iras en mission, que tu le désires ou non. Je te rappelle que tu as des obligations en rentrant dans l'Horoscopie. »

« Mais on parle de Relia ! »

« Relia ou une autre… Crois-tu qu'elle sera la seule à mourir aujourd'hui ? Des milliers de gens meurent chaque jour, notre section n'est pas à l'abri de tout ça. »

« Mais mais… »

« Tu as une mission, accomplis là. »

« Vous êtes sans cœur ! »

_Il s'était retiré avec énervement, ne lui adressant plus la parole. Sa mission avait été une réussite mais la colère qu'il avait montrée pendant cette dernière n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Les femmes de son équipe tentèrent bien de lui expliquer que Winy était aussi très affectée par tout ça mais il ne les écoutait pas. Lorsqu'il revint, sa première pensée était de retourner voir Relia. Cela avait pris plusieurs journées pour accomplir cette mission et son anxiété s'accroissait au fur et à mesure._

« Comment vas t-elle ? Je veux tout savoir. »

« Ce n'est guère mieux… Mademoiselle Winy est partie. Elle va revenir… »

« Je vais rester auprès de Relia. Je veux voir si ça va s'améliorer ! »

« Je vais être franche avec toi, Erol. Il y a peu de chances qu'elle s'en tire. »

« Mais il y a une chance ! Alors, elle va s'en tirer ! »

_Il parlait correctement maintenant. A force de vivre tellement d'émotions depuis ces dernières semaines, ses propos devenaient bien plus propres à entendre. Il serra la main inanimée de Relia dans la sienne, ne se préoccupant plus de rien autour de lui. L'adolescente aux cheveux verts semblait dormir si paisiblement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quelques coups se firent entendre sur la porte avant que Winy ne revienne avec un liquide dans un tube à essai fermé. Le liquide était de couleur doré et quelques bulles en sortaient._

« J'ai le sang de dragon. »

« C'est quoi ce sang ?! Je veux savoir ! »

« Ne me manque pas de respect, Erol. C'est là l'unique solution pour sauver Relia. Si ça ne marche pas, elle ne passera pas la nuit. »

« Et vous voulez que je vous laisse lui administrer ça ?! Vous voulez la tuer ?! »

« Personne ou peu d'entre elles arrivent à supporter le sang de dragon en elles. Si elles ne le supportent pas, elles trépassent. C'est une méthode pour la sauver. Tout ou rien. »

« ALORS RIEN DU TOUT ! DONNEZ MOI CA ! »

_Il desserra la main de Relia avant de se jeter sur Winy qui semblait surprise par une telle réaction de la part d'Erol. Elle fit apparaître deux racines pour venir entourer les jambes du jeune garçon mais celui-ci sauta au-dessus d'elle, se rapprochant dangereusement de la générale des Gémeaux._

« JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE CA ! »

« Est-ce une mutinerie ? »

« Donnez moi cette chose ! »

« Erol… J'en ai assez. »

_Ce n'était plus deux racines qui apparaissaient mais un véritable mur. Il se retrouva plaqué avec violence contre le plafond. Il gesticula en hurlant en direction de Winy, lui demandant de ne pas faire une telle chose. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers l'infirmière, lui tendant le tube à essai._

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

« Est-ce que vous en êtes sûre, mademoiselle Winy ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres solutions ? »

« Non… Vraiment aucune… Elle ne passera pas la semaine si on ne fait pas ça. »

« Alors autant la faire mourir maintenant... plutôt que de la faire souffrir. »

« Comme vous le désirez. Et pour Erol ? »

« Je m'occupe du préadolescent. Je m'en vais. »

_Une racine entoura la bouche d'Erol, le faisant se taire mais celui-ci mordillait complètement dans la racine comme pour s'en occuper. Il se retrouva en-dehors de l'infirmerie, immobilisé dans un demi sarcophage de racines. Il se fit traîner jusqu'au bureau de Winy, devant le grand désarroi des femmes à côté des quelles ils passèrent tous les deux. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau, suivit de Winy, celle-ci refermant sa porte à clef._

« Erol… Ton comportement est indigne d'un membre de l'Horoscopie. »

« Et vous alors ?! Vous tuez vos propres membres ! »

« Je ne les tues pas. Je lui laisse une possibilité de s'en tirer. »

« C'est quoi ce foutu sang de dragon ?! »

« C'est ce que je pensais t'administrer d'ici une année ou deux. Ainsi, tu aurais continué de vieillir jusqu'à avoir une vingtaine d'année. Ensuite, tu serais resté éternellement jeune. Vingt ans, c'est l'âge où l'humain est à ses capacités optimales, que ça soit physique, mentale ou élémentaire. Néanmoins… Peu de personnes peuvent accepter ce sang de dragon en eux. »

« ALORS POURQUOI LUI AVOIR DONNER ?! »

« Car c'était ça ou la voir mourir à petit feu. J'ai fais le meilleur choix. »

« NON ! Vous n'avez rien fait de bien ! »

« Tu es jeune… Beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce que je veux dire par là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ?! Si… Si Relia meurt par votre faute, je vous le jure de vous le faire payer ! Je quitterais l'Horoscopie et j'irais vous tuer de mes propres mains ! »

« Est-ce… une menace ? »

_Elle s'était assise sur son fauteuil vert, Erol toujours immobilisé dans son sarcophage de racines. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses quelques paroles, elle s'était redressée, restant d'un calme olympien alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, collant son front contre le sien. Il était surpris par ses yeux verts… Ils étaient vraiment beaux… si beaux et purs… Il avait l'impression de voir deux yeux joyaux. Pourtant, ils semblaient mélancoliques._

« Si c'est le cas… Je serais forcée de prendre les mesures nécessaires à ta punition. »

« Vous… ne me faites pas peur, Winy. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux que tu ressentes. Saches qu'en ayant le sang de dragon en soi, tu ne t'attaches plus à rien. Tout est éphémère… Ma famille est morte… J'ai vu mes sœurs mourir de vieillesse, puis les enfants de mes sœurs, et leurs enfants et ainsi de suite… Si je me présentais à eux aujourd'hui, personne n'y croirait. Tout ce qui faisait mon identité a disparu dans les flammes. C'est ainsi que ça se passe… »

« Et ce baratin me sert à quoi ? Parce que vous avez vécue des choses difficiles, vous voulez que Relia subisse pareil ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

_Elle lui donna une claque sur la joue alors que les racines se retiraient dans le sol. Il passa une main sur sa joue, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns reprenant d'une voix calme :_

« Si je pouvais lui éviter de souffrir en voyant l'homme qu'elle aime vieillir alors qu'elle reste éternellement jeune, je le ferais volontiers. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Cela se voit que tu n'es qu'un enfant et que tu ne sais pas à quoi point l'immortalité est une chose des plus horribles pour des personnes capables d'avoir des sentiments. Maintenant, je te demanderais de quitter mon bureau. Le sang de dragon a été administré dans Relia. C'est à son corps de voir si elle veut vivre ou non. J'ai retenu tes dires et je les prends en compte. »

_La claque qu'il avait reçue était lourde de sens… bien plus lourde qu'il le pensait. Oui… Il ne changera pas d'avis là-dessus ! Si Relia devait mourir, il quittera alors l'Horoscopie et s'en prendra à Winy ! Si Relia devait mourir… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?! L'adolescente aux cheveux verts… la voir mourir ? Il l'appréciait énormément, elle avait toujours été là pour le réconforter quand il rentrait de mission ou alors quand il se sentait mal après un rendez-vous avec Mylidie qui se terminait mal à cause des paroles des autres._

_Il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil… La douche qu'il avait pris était si froide… si dénaturée de son sens sans Relia… Il avait pris l'habitude de la partager avec l'adolescente. Couchée dans son lit, il attendit que ses yeux se ferment sans se rouvrir mais ça ne servait à rien. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, il se releva, pris d'un soudain malaise. Il entendait des bruits de pas derrière sa porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci, voyant Winy qui se mettait à courir… en direction de l'infirmerie ?! Il la poursuivit, pénétrant dans l'infirmerie à sa suite alors que l'infirmière et deux autres personnes s'affolaient autour de Relia :_

« Ses battements se sont arrêtés ! Son corps rejette le sang ! »

« La destruction de ces cellules se sont accrues ! Son cœur… Son cœur… »

_Il tenta de s'approcher du lit mais il se faisait repousser à chaque fois. Les machines émettaient différents Bips singuliers puis vint le moment qu'il redoutait… Comme un cri aigu, un son strident se fit entendre… Les trois personnes baissèrent leurs têtes, Winy gardant la sienne haute. Lentement, une main se releva, la voix de l'infirmière se faisant entendre :_

« Relia, heure du décès : Une heure sept minutes. »

« Qu… Quoi ?! Vous n'allez plus rien faire ?! »

« Erol ? Tu es là ? Mais il est tard… Tu devrais être au lit. Je suis désolée mais… »

« CE N'EST PAS A VOUS D'ÊTRE DESOLEE ! C'EST A ELLE ! »

_Rapidement, il alla prendre une paire de ciseaux sur le bureau de l'infirmière, venant la planter dans le dos de Winy qui ne réagit pas. En fait, la paire de ciseaux éclata en morceaux lorsqu'elle rentra en contact la générale des Gémeaux. Il recula, son visage se décomposant avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie. Devant témoins, il venait de montrer clairement qu'il avait attenté à la vie de Winy… Une tentative échouée mais qui avait eu le mérite d'être claire. Il retourna dans sa chambre, se mettant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Relia… Relia était morte à cause d'elle !_

_Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait… Cela n'allait pas faire revenir Relia. Lentement, elle se pencha en avant, ramassant les morceaux du ciseau avant de pousser un profond soupir. Elle demanda à ce qu'on la laisse seule avec Relia et quand ce fut le cas, elle passa une main sur ses cheveux verts. Elle tenait à s'excuser d'avoir causer sa mort mais… Elle pensait que c'était là la possibilité pour elle de vivre… et de garder Erol avec elle. Mais maintenant… Tout était terminé. Elle allait demander à ce qu'on la mette dans la morgue pendant quelques semaines et ensuite… faire tout pour qu'elle ait un grand enterrement même si… elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Vraiment… Elle retira sa main des cheveux de Relia, quittant l'infirmerie. Maintenant… Il y avait le cas d'Erol._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Perdition

**Chapitre 11 : Perdition**

« Erol, as-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

« Non… Rien du tout. »

« Alors je vais te demander ton emblème. »

_Même si pendant la soirée, il avait réussi à se calmer et à s'endormir à cause de la trop grosse fatigue qu'il avait subie. Maintenant, il ne pouvait voir que la réalité en face : Relia était morte… Elle était belle et bien morte des mains de Winy._

« Ton emblème Erol. »

« Le voilà… Où est-ce que… Relia va être enterrée ? »

« Cela ne concerne pas les ex-membres de l'Horoscopie. »

« C'est vrai… Je suis désolé. »

_Il n'allait même pas pouvoir la voir avant qu'elle ne soit mise dans une tombe. Il renifla, cherchant à ne plus pleurer avant de tendre son emblème argenté en direction de Winy. Celle-ci le récupéra sans même y jeter un œil, le serrant dans son poing droit. Quelques secondes après, il n'y avait plus qu'une fine poussière argentée._

« Dorénavant, tu ne fais plus partie de l'Horoscopie. Ce que tu deviendras ne me concerne plus, Erol. Tu devrais te débrouiller seul, tu peux retourner chez cette femme si tu le désires. Danya… est comme nous bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin du sang de dragon pour être immortelle. Si tu ne t'étais pas comporté ainsi, peut-être que tu aurais pu rester ici. »

« Je ne veux plus rester en ce lieu. Tout me rappellera Relia. »

« Tu as été stupide sur ce coup. »

« Je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Tu peux t'en aller dorénavant, Erol. J'expliquerais aux filles… ce que tu es devenu. »

_Oui… Cela valait mieux que de leur dire en face qu'il avait tenté de faire. Il se releva de son bureau, tendant sa main d'un geste automate. Au moins… Ils pouvaient se la serrer quand même avant de partir. Même si… Il avait essayé de la tuer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela faisait d'être immortel et il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait jamais le comprendre un jour._

« Tu t'es laissé guidé par tes sentiments… Des fois… Lorsqu'on voit les siècles qui passent, nous avons plusieurs solutions. L'une d'entre elles est de ne plus se laisser atteindre par ses sentiments. Si ils nous atteignent, il nous arrive alors de perdre la perception réaliste de ces derniers. Imagine une personne qui ne désire qu'être aimée mais qui au fil des siècles ne sait plus ce que c'est véritablement d'être aimée. Sache que certains pokémons n'avaient aucun sexe défini au départ. Ils sont devenus des femmes car la survie de l'espèce humaine en dépendait. Mais les derniers humains ont été brutaux… très brutaux. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous… »

_Elle venait serrer sa main qu'il avait tendue. Il sentit qu'elle déposait quelque chose dans sa main droite alors qu'elle retirait la sienne. Elle lui demanda de ne pas ouvrir sa main et d'insérer l'objet dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il quittera l'Horoscopie, il pourra voir ce qu'elle lui avait donné mais avant… Il avait remarqué que c'était un objet recouvert d'un morceau de papier mais à part ça…_

« Tu devrais partir maintenant. »

« Comme vous le voulez… Au revoir ? »

« Plutôt adieu. Souviens toi de ce que j'ai dis. »

_Oui, il allait s'en souvenir. Il salua la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, la regardant une dernière fois. Oui… Il n'arrivait pas à cerner la générale des Gémeaux. Non, elle restait une parfaite inconnue. Une inconnue qui avait tué Relia mais maintenant… Est-ce que la jeune femme avait fait ça exprès ? Pour arrêter de la faire souffrir ? Il n'avait pas à se poser la question… Pas du tout. Il quitta le bureau, marchant longuement pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il allait prendre une dernière fois les moyens de locomotion pour revenir voir… Danya et les autres ? Oui… Il allait la revoir. Le bureau de Winy s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître l'infirmière qui semblait affolée :_

« Mademoiselle Winy ! Mademoiselle ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles bien… essoufflée. »

« C'est au sujet de Relia ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ? »

« Vous devriez venir voir, c'est vraiment très important ! »

« Hum… Soit, je vais venir avec vous. »

_Pour que l'infirmière se mette dans cet état, c'est que cela devait être vraiment important. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec Relia ? Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à l'adolescente aux cheveux verts. Certaines personnes ayant reçu le sang de dragon en elles avaient littéralement… explosés. Tout mais pas ça !_

_Après une bonne demie-heure, Winy sortit de l'infirmerie, aucun sentiment ne se montrant sur son visage. Ainsi… Relia… Relia était… Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais pourquoi une telle chose s'était produite ? Normalement, ça ne devait pas être à retardement ! Mais alors… Pour Erol… Non… Elle avait fait le meilleur des choix !_

« Mademoiselle Winy ? Il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend dans votre bureau. C'est une préadolescente qui se prénomme Mylidie. »

« Mylidie ? Hum ? Soit… Je vais aller la voir. »

_Mylidie ? N'était-ce pas l'amie d'Erol ? D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu autour d'elle, le jeune garçon avait été assez chamboulé par toute une histoire avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle allait en apprendre un peu plus avec la jeune fille. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de son bureau, remarquant qu'une personne était déjà installée sur le fauteuil des invités._

« Mademoiselle Mylidie ? »

« AH ! Oui, oui, c'est bien moi ! »

_La personne se releva… mais elle ne voyait rien d'elle. Mylidie portait une robe bleue qui cachait son corps en intégralité. Il n'était pas possible de voir ses mains et ses pieds, en fait, il n'était pas possible de voir ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son corps. Et son visage ? Il était caché par un masque entièrement bleu. Au niveau de sa poitrine se trouvait un emblème représentant le signe du poisson de couleur… bleu. Elle était entièrement habillée de bleu._

« Que puis-je pour … vous ? »

« Je n'aime pas les vouvoiement. En fait, je voulais venir voir Erol. »

« Erol n'est plus parmi nous… »

« Hein ? Co… Comment ça ? »

_Winy ne lui répondit pas alors que la voix derrière le masque semblait effarée par cette nouvelle. La préadolescente s'écroula sur le fauteuil, tentant de mettre dans l'ordre dans ses idées. Erol… n'était plus là ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire qu'Erol était…_

« Ainsi… Tu fais donc partie du domaine du Poisson ? »

« Oui… Oui… On m'a dit que… J'avais les capacités… pour le rejoindre. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Le domaine du Poisson est celui qui est le plus haut parmi tous les domaines. Tu devrais en être fière. »

« Oui… Oui… Mais je ne suis qu'une apprentie. Il paraît que c'est assez rare... »

« C'est très rare, je confirme. C'est comme le fait d'avoir pris Erol chez moi. C'est une chose très rare. Tu étais là simplement pour lui ? »

« Je suis désolée… Mais je… Je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner dans le domaine du Poisson. Est-ce qu'Erol… est mort ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose. Simplement, il a décidé de quitter l'Horoscopie de son plein gré après la mort d'une de ses camarades. »

_Mylidie se releva, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement bien que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant qu'elle avait rejoint l'Horoscopie avec quelques années d'avance, elle pensait pouvoir lui reparler même si elle ne devait pas quitter son masque en attendant que tout… se termine._

« Et… Où est-ce qu'il est parti ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne peux pas t'aider, désolée. »

_Ca ne faisait rien… Mais comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'avait aucune idée sur l'endroit où Erol s'était rendu. Même si il ne devait plus la voir réellement, elle pouvait quand même lui parler. Dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire une telle chose. Son problème allait être réglé très bientôt ! Mais… Elle devait le retrouver ! Mais elle n'était qu'une apprentie et dorénavant, elle ne devait plus quitter l'Horoscopie, pas avant d'avoir terminé sa formation. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué ?! Elle quitta le bureau de Winy, retournant vers le domaine du Poisson. Peut-être qu'en demandant…Non, c'était beaucoup trop pour l'instant. Elle devait attendre un mois ou deux._

_Finalement… Il était retourné dans la ville où tout avait commencé. Il observa les alentours, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il avait simplement un sac sur le dos, ses quelques habits autres que ceux provenant de l'Horoscopie à l'intérieur. Il quitta la ville pour se diriger vers le manoir de Danya. Sur le chemin, il passa une main dans sa poche, extirpant le morceau de papier sans retirer l'objet._

« Garde ceci avec toi. Même si dorénavant, tu ne fais plus partie de l'Horoscopie, ce symbole te permettra de te nourrir et de te loger correctement. Une personne capable de dévoiler ses sentiments comme les tiens ne doit pas finir dans les rues ou dans les arènes pour survivre. Je ne peux pas te conseiller sur ton avenir mais sache que malgré ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne t'en veux pas et ta présence dans le domaine des Gémeaux a été un ravissement pour nous toutes, moi y compris. Pour la mort de Relia, je suis inexcusable et je le sais. Je la considérais comme ma sœur et tu étais au courant. Oui… Tu comprendras un jour ce que je veux dire par ces quelques paroles. J'espère simplement que tu feras le bon choix et peut-être qu'un jour, nos chemins se recroiseront. Bien à toi, Elisa Malk. (Ceci est mon véritable prénom) »

_Elisa Malk ? C'était le véritable prénom de Winy ? La générale des Gémeaux ? Il replongea sa main dans sa poche, retirant un emblème de bronze représentant le symbole des gémeaux. Durant les années où il avait été dans l'Horoscopie, il avait appris que ces symboles servaient de gage de garantie pour certains payements. Simplement, selon le matériel utilisé pour le symbole, ils avaient plus ou moins de choses disponibles. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, il avait quelques larmes aux yeux. Winy… Non… Elisa… Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'avait pas hésiter… un seul instant à faire ça. L'Horoscopie… allait lui manquer terriblement. C'était ça… Il réagissait toujours sur l'instant et à chaque fois, il le regrettait. D'abord, avec la mort de Danya puis la mort de Relia sauf que…Contrairement à Danya, l'adolescente n'allait pas revenir pour le serrer dans ses bras._

« Qui est-ce ? Pourriez vous donner votre nom ? »

« C'est moi. C'est Erol. »

_Un long silence s'installa alors qu'il était arrivé devant le manoir. Il était encore plus grand et resplendissant qu'auparavant. Et les jardins… étaient recouverts de roses blanches. Tout n'avait pas tellement changé en trois années à part… lui. Il savait parler maintenant. Il ne restait plus qu'à revoir Danya si… Elle voulait bien. Et puis aussi Irei et Meline. Tout lui revenait comme si il n'était jamais parti._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Discussion

**Chapitre 12 : Discussion**

« Est-ce vraiment vous, Erol ? »

« C'est exact. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Vous semblez bien différent. Quel âge cela vous fait-il ? »

« Je vais sur mes quatorze ans. »

« Et vous savez parler aussi ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Où est… Danya ? »

« Je vais vous emmener jusqu'à elle. »

_Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu de problèmes à rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir devenu encore plus magnifique qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas revu Irei et il se demandait si elle allait bien. Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers à l'étage pour suivre la servante, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner subitement. Il entendait de la musique… Du piano._

« Nous allons nous diriger vers sa chambre. Je vous demanderais d'être calme et de ne pas trop la brusquer s'il vous plaît. »

« Aucun problème. Je vous remercie mais est-ce que c'est… »

_Oui, c'était bien elle qui émettait de la musique. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais vu un seul instrument ici. Pourtant, dans les quelques demeures nobles qu'il avait visité pour certaines missions, il avait remarqué qu'ils avaient tous un instrument de musique ou un autre. Mais dans le cas de Danya… Il se retrouva devant la porte, la servante toquant plusieurs fois. Le piano s'arrêta avant qu'une douce voix féminine se fasse entendre :_

« Oui ? Que me voulez vous ? J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangée. »

« J'ai… Il y a une personne qui aimerait vous voir. »

« Faites la rentrer et veuillez partir s'il vous plaît. »

« Messire… Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. »

_La servante ouvrit la porte, laissant Erol s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Tout de suite, il remarqua le contraste avec les autres pièces. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité et il n'arrivait pas à voir à l'intérieur. Il reconnaissait la voix de Danya qui reprit en jouant du piano :_

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je suis désolée de ne pas vous permettre de me voir mais… Je préfère ne plus me montrer aux yeux des autres dorénavant. Les humains sont souvent très cruels mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Ah… Je divague, pardonnez moi. Des souvenirs du passé qui remontent à la surface. »

« Danya, c'est moi. »

_BOUM ! Le bruit tonitruant du piano se fit entendre lorsqu'il termina sa courte phrase. Elle venait d'appuyer sur plusieurs touches en même temps alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un qui se relevait. Instinctivement, tous ses réflexes revenaient en lui mais il évita de faire un pas en arrière. Il sentait une main se poser sur son torse pendant deux secondes avant de se retirer comme surprise par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Lentement, la main arriva à son visage et il sentit celle-ci lui caresser la joue._

« Erol ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu… es là ? Ce n'est pas une illusion ? »

« C'est bien moi mais pourquoi il fait si sombre ? »

« Tu as bien grandi. Tu as quel âge maintenant ? Ca fait combien d'années ? Deux, trois ? Et tu sais parler. Tu as une jolie voix. »

« Merci beaucoup mais pourquoi… »

« Je n'ose pas me montrer, je suis devenue si laide à cause de ce que je suis à l'intérieur. »

_Ce n'était pas vrai ! D'après ses souvenirs, elle était une femme très belle et magnifique ! Rien à voir avec celles qu'il voyait dans les villes ou autres. Il tenta de trouver la lumière de ses mains mais elles furent happées par celles de Danya._

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Etait-ce pour moi ? Ou non ? Tu peux être franc. »

« C'était pour Irei et pour toi. »

_Pour elle. C'était vraiment pour elle qu'il était revenu. Elle s'était mise à trembler tout en sanglotant. Il était revenu pour elle. Ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était vraiment lui qui se tenait devant elle. Elle qui pouvait le voir dans l'ombre. Lentement, sa main droite arrêta de serrer celle d'Erol alors qu'elle appuyait sur l'interrupteur._

« Ne sois pas effrayé. »

Pourquoi devrait-il être effrayé ? Maintenant, il revoyait Danya. Elle était restée la même… malgré les trois années passées. Oui… Même si sa coiffure avait changée depuis tout ce temps. Maintenant, elle avait attachée ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Une petite mais longue mèche de cheveux blancs arrivait juste à côté de son œil gauche, lui allant jusqu'à la hauteur de la bouche. Pour sa tenue… Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il se retrouvait à la hauteur de sa poitrine enfermée dans un bustier noir relié à une longue robe de même couleur. En fait, elle avait un lien resserré blanc juste au-dessous de sa poitrine, amplifiant les dimensions de celle-ci. Elle avait un petit ruban rouge autour du cou qui semblait être rattaché au bustier sans pour autant le faire tenir. Elle murmura :

« Je ne suis pas coiffée… Je ne suis plus sortie depuis des années… Un peu comme ma vie d'auparavant avec toi sauf que… tu étais là. »

« Nous avons à parler, Danya. Même si je n'ai que quatorze ans très bientôt, j'aimerais tout te raconter. Je suis capable de m'exprimer maintenant, nous pourrons donc discuter de tout ce qui nous causaient des problèmes dans le passé. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. Tu veux rester ici ? Nous pouvons aller au salon si tu le désires. Tout n'a pas vraiment changé depuis que tu es parti malgré mes… »

« Restons ici. J'aimerais t'entendre jouer du piano après notre discussion. »

_Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sourire. Le préadolescent qui se tenait devant elle était bien Erol… Son Erol à elle. Elle alla le tirer d'un geste délicat vers le grand tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise. C'était de ces tabourets qui permettaient à deux personnes de jouer du piano côte à côte. Enfin, elle lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Pendant plusieurs heures, il lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé en deux ans et demi : Ses progrès, les différentes femmes dans l'Horoscopie, Winy, Relia, Mylidie… Lorsqu'il s'était mis à parler des trois femmes au lieu de ses missions et de ses pensées, son regard s'était assombri :_

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Erol ? »

« C'est au sujet de Mylidie… et Relia. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, toi et Relia, vous étiez… »

_Même si sur l'instant, il avait pensé que Danya serait jalouse, il s'en voulait de lui parler de tout ça. C'était ses problèmes de cœur, pas ceux de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Pourtant, elle ne semblait même pas s'en faire. Il lui expliqua à quel point lui et Relia étaient proches, d'une manière ou une autre. Leurs douches, cette mission, la drogue… Son énervement, TOUT !_

« Et Mylidie ? Tu l'aimes ? »

_C'était une question piège ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait malgré… tout ce qui s'était passé ! Le plus impressionnant dans tout ça était le calme olympien qu'avait Danya. Etait-ce comme une bombe à retardement ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Sincèrement… Elle avait bien changé._

« Je l'aime énormément même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle a fait ça. »

« Car elle veut être la plus resplendissante pour toi. Elle travaille dur pour te rejoindre dans l'Horoscopie même si maintenant, tu n'en fais plus partie. »

« J'y ai pensé et je ne vois pas ce que je dois faire. »

« Tu la retrouveras un jour, j'en suis sûre. Les personnes comme toi doivent finir en étant heureuses. C'est ainsi que ça se passe dans les histoires joyeuses. »

« Nous ne sommes pas dans une histoire. »

« Pour moi, elle est sans fin et certains chapitres ne sont pas très joyeux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Hey ! »

_Elle venait poser ses deux mains autour de son cou pour l'enlacer avec une grande tendresse. En fait, elle n'appuyait même pas sa poitrine contre son torse, elle l'enlaçait simplement sans forcer. Elle était vraiment si heureuse de le voir ? Il se rappelait maintenant les paroles de Winy, plutôt Elisa. Sans retirer les mains de Danya, il lui demanda ce qu'il avait en tête depuis la lecture de cette lettre :_

« Danya… J'aimerais savoir. Est-ce… que tu étais une ancienne pokémon sans sexe défini ? »

« Hein ? Oui mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenue un homme au lieu ? »

_Elle poussa un petit soupir amusé, le retournant pour qu'il lui tourne le dos avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Elle le serrait maintenant avec un peu plus d'affection et de poigne sans pourtant ressembler à quelque chose de désinvolte._

« Car j'aime les humains… Je ne voulais pas que votre espèce disparaisse. »

« Mais tu es immortelle non ? Tu pouvais donc attendre que tout soit réglé. »

« Oui et non. L'idée d'immortalité est faussée. Je peux revenir autant de fois que je le désire à la vie. Je pourrais décider de me tuer aujourd'hui et de revenir dans deux ans sous la forme d'une jeune fille de dix ans. »

« Mais vingt ans… C'est le meilleur âge non ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Tu es bien renseigné dis donc. Tu en as appris des choses. Oui, vingt ans, c'est le meilleur âge pour la condition physique, mentale, l'intelligence et toutes ces choses. A partir de là, je garde toujours cette forme humaine. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir choisi lorsque j'avais huit ans ? Tu pouvais prendre un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Vous auriez été heureux tous les deux. Je suis sûr que… Voilà… Au niveau de tes petites… folies, ça aurait été… »

« Je ne veux plus. Tu es le premier garçon, plutôt homme qui soit comme ça avec moi. J'ai souffert cent fois plus avec toi qu'avec n'importe quel homme. »

« Dé… Désolé. Je m'excuse pour ça. »

« Ce n'est rien… rien du tout. C'est simplement que… pour moi, un amour doit se faire ainsi. C'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours vécu. Physiquement et avec ardeur. Je ne connais pas vraiment d'autres façons de l'exprimer. »

« Je vois… mais je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça. »

_Oh que si, il l'avait aidé bien qu'il ne le savait pas encore. Elle le serra avec plus d'insistance, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du préadolescent. Celui-ci continua de se laisser faire. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ces gestes. Peut-être qu'un moment, elle allait pouvoir tout lui raconter. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait simplement savourer le moment présent de ses retrouvailles avec Erol, c'était tout ce qui lui importait._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Désabusé

**Chapitre 13 : Désabusé**

« Sinon… Où est Irei ? »

« Irei… n'est plus là. »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu ne… »

_Il s'était rapidement mis en colère, il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions ces derniers jours et ça pouvait se comprendre… La mort de Relia, l'abandon de Mylidie et maintenant ça. Danya s'était mise à trembler, avant de reprendre en murmurant :_

« Je… Je ne lui ai rien fait. Ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît. Elle est partie toute seule… pendant que tu rejoignais l'Horoscopie. Ne me tape pas, je t'en supplies ! »

« Te frapper ? Je ne vais pas faire ça mais bon… Si je suis venu, c'était pour elle. Je vais repartir et aller la chercher. J'espère qu'elle… va bien. »

« Meline est morte sinon… Je devais te le dire. »

« Paix à son âme. Elle a bien vécu non ? Elle était heureuse ? »

« Elle m'a simplement dit… de trouver quelqu'un qui serait très gentil avec moi. »

« Ce ne sont pas des paroles que l'on dit aux petite filles ça ? »

_Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il s'était relevé. Il devait partir dès maintenant pour espérer retrouver Irei. C'était très important pour lui de savoir ce que l'adolescente était devenue après tout ça. Surtout… à cause du cri._

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne vas quand même… pas repartir ? »

« Il le faut, je vais rechercher Irei. »

« Reste avec moi ! Reste un peu ! Tu ne m'as même pas écouté faire du piano ! »

« Bon, bon, bon… Mais ne te met pas dans tous tes états. »

_Elle était presque affolée et cela l'effrayait. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé en deux années pour qu'elle change autant ? Il s'installa à nouveau à côté d'elle, la jeune femme se mettant à appuyer sur les touches du piano, fermant ses yeux bleus._

« Généralement… Les hommes ne s'intéressent pas à ce que je suis… seulement à mon corps mais pourtant, je sais jouer de cet instrument. Je trouve que malgré les siècles qui passent, le piano est l'un des plus bels instruments qui existent sur cette planète. »

_Elle s'était mise à en jouer, Erol fermant ses yeux quelques secondes après que le son des notes de musique lui arrivent aux oreilles. Il poussa un léger soupir apaisé, appréciant pleinement ce qu'il entendait. Elle savait divinement en jouer même mais… Il souffrait… Il souffrait pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. En fait, la musique qu'elle jouait semblait si triste et mélancolique qu'il ouvrit subitement ses yeux, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Danya avant de la faire tomber au sol. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, lui criant de toutes ses forces :_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Danya ?! »

« Je… Un être éphémère n'a pas besoin de le savoir, Erol. Simplement… Tu comprends ? »

« Ce n'est pas avec cette musique que je pourrais tout apprendre à ton sujet ! »

« Est-ce… que t'intéresses à moi pour ma poitrine ? Ou alors pour ce que je suis ? »

« Je m'en fous de tes gros seins, tu crois que je vais faire quoi ? Me jeter sur toi et te malmener sexuellement pour que tu cries ton plaisir ?! »

« C'est ainsi… que j'aimerais que tu me prennes. »

« Et bien, je ne le ferais pas ! »

_Elle resta immobile, couchée sur le sol alors qu'il restait au-dessus d'elle. Même si il avait quelques distances avec elle, il sentait que la poitrine de la jeune femme était dangereusement proche de son torse et il s'était mis à déglutir. Lorsqu'elle… rougissait comme en ce moment, elle était mignonne, vraiment très mignonne et maintenant ses lèvres l'attiraient._

« Je n'ai pas terminé de jouer mon morceau. »

« On s'en fout de ça ! Je veux tout savoir, Danya. »

« Pas maintenant… d'accord ? Tu veux te relever ? Ou alors, on peut rester ici. »

« Je peux… venir dans tes bras MAIS… Fais moi une promesse. Aucun attouchement. »

« Et pourquoi… tu voudrais venir dans mes bras ? »

« Car tu sembles très triste ? »

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire, hochant la tête par l'affirmatif mais pour quoi ? Pour la promesse ? Ou pour lui signaler qu'elle était triste. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme, son visage atterrissant à côté du sien. Un petit pouic singulier se fit entendre, signe que la poitrine de Danya se compressait contre son torse, la jeune femme se mettant à gémir subitement à ce contact._

_Que cette chaleur l'avait manqué ! Pendant des années, elle était restée seule, isolée sans même se soucier de ses servantes. Elles vivaient tranquillement dans leurs coins, elle vivait dans le sien voilà tout. Lentement, elle déposa ses deux mains sur le dos d'Erol, le serrant contre elle en continuant de gémir. Elle approcha son visage de son cou, cherchant à l'embrasser mais il l'en empêcha d'un petit geste de la main. Voilà qu'elle voulait revivre toutes ces sensations perdues pendant trois ans. Elle était sûre… que le préadolescent était l'être qu'elle recherchait depuis tout ce temps. Non… Elle se voilait la face et elle ne devait pas. Le jeune garçon en aimait une autre._

« Je suis si contente… de te retrouver Erol. »

« J'avais dit que je reviendrais un jour. Simplement… C'est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. »

« Et puis… Tu sais parler maintenant. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de remarquable. »

« Tsss ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'attraperas dans tes filets. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Je veux simplement… que tu restes toujours avec moi. Que je te vois grandir et être un fier jeune homme. »

« Et lorsque je… deviendrais trop vieux ? »

« N'EN PARLE PAS ! N'EN PARLE SURTOUT PAS ! »

_Elle s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps, le serrant avec plus d'insistance alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter et à pleurer. Il tenta bien de la calmer mais elle ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter et il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Est-ce que c'était une pathétique tentative pour qu'il fasse quelque chose envers elle ? Peut-être que oui… Mais ses pleurs semblaient véridiques. Hum… Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue tout en caressant ses cheveux blancs, lui murmurant d'une voix tendre de se calmer._

« Allons… Allons… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Danya. Je suis là… et je resterais toujours là. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais bien ! TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! Un jour, tu devras mourir alors que moi, ça ne sera jamais le cas ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! »

_Elle avait raison, entièrement raison et alors ? Il détestait la voir dans cet état. Il avait l'impression d'être le fautif dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer ? Il n'allait quand même pas devoir prendre…_

« Danya… Tu veux qu'on aille se laver ensemble ? »

« Hein ? De… De quoi ? »

_Il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes en passant une main devant ses yeux. Il se disait intérieurement que si il ne faisait rien du tout de malsain, alors ça pouvait passer mais il savait très bien… qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux._

« Tu… Tu veux vraiment prendre un bain avec moi ? Mais… »

« C'est bon. Si je vois que ça dépasse les limites, je peux maintenant parler non ? »

« Oui ! C'est vrai ! Mais tu es vraiment sûr que… »

_C'est bon. C'est lui qui avait demandé si elle voulait. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher cette fois-ci ! Il se redressa, prenant la main de Danya pour qu'elle se relève à son tour. La jeune femme avait les yeux un peu rougis par les pleurs et il voyait bien qu'elle avait réellement versé des larmes. Pauvre femme… Des fois, il la plaignait._

« Pourriez vous nous sortir quelques affaires ? Nous allons prendre un bain. »

« Comme vous le désirez, mademoiselle. Nous ramènerons les serviettes et autres le plus tôt possible. Dois-je prévenir de ne pas venir vous déranger ? »

« Cela me semble évident. Tu viens, Erol ? »

_Elle émit un léger sourire à l'égard du préadolescent, celui-ci hochant la tête en remerciant la servante. Danya serrait la main d'Erol dans la sienne, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain alors que la servante s'éloignait de son côté. Elle retrouva d'autres filles, leur parlant :_

« Erol est revenu… et tout de suite, elle semble rayonner de joie. »

« L'amour… que veux-tu. L'amour fait des miracles. »

« On m'a expliqué qu'elle tombait toujours amoureuse d'un unique homme… malgré son âge. C'était donc vrai. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. »

« La maîtresse est quelqu'un de très particulier. Il se pourrait que cet Erol l'emmène enfin en paix. C'est ce qu'elle mérite. Bon, tu es là pourquoi ? »

« AH ! J'allais oublier ! Il ne faut pas les déranger ! Je dois aller prendre des serviettes ! »

_La servante aux cheveux roses s'affola alors que d'autres rigolaient d'elle. Finalement, tout allait redevenir à la normale en ce lieu. Dans la salle de bains, Erol et Danya se tournaient le dos, la jeune femme lui parlant :_

« On fait comment ? On reste ainsi dans le bain ? »

« Ca sera la meilleure solution. Je ne voudrais pas que des problèmes apparaissent. »

« Comme tu le désires. Ca fait longtemps… très longtemps. »

_Il ne répondit pas à la phrase de Danya, tournant légèrement le regard pour voir la jeune femme qui se déshabillait alors qu'il faisait de même. Il se retrouvait avec un caleçon gris, complètement nu alors qu'elle… portait rien du tout au-dessous. Elle était entièrement déshabillée alors qu'elle plongeait la première dans la baignoire, poussant un soupir de plaisir en sentant l'eau chaude qui caressait son corps. Rapidement, le corps du préadolescent s'était mis à réagir instinctivement, déformant son caleçon :_

« Tu devrais venir, Erol. Je fermerais les yeux. »

« Oui, oui… J'arrive, j'arrive. Quand même… Pour le premier soir, il faut que je reprenne déjà un bain avec toi. »

_Elle rigola longuement alors qu'il retirait son caleçon, tentant de calmer son érection. Il plongea subitement dans le bain, arrosant Danya qui se cacha les yeux pour ne pas recevoir de l'eau dessus. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Erol était déjà à l'autre bout de la baignoire, lui tournant le dos. Il… Il avait réussi à ne pas lui montrer ça._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Des limites

**Chapitre 14 : Des limites**

« Elle est bonne ? »

« De… De quoi ? »

« L'eau… Elle est douce… et j'apprécie ce petit moment. Vraiment… »

_Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il pensait à autre chose et ce n'était guère valorisant pour lui. Il se faisait du mal pour ne pas se retourner vers la jeune femme qu'il savait à l'autre bout de l'immense bain dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il entendit sa voix :_

« Nous sommes vraiment obligés d'être à deux opposés ? Je pourrais quand même me rapprocher non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Mieux vaut pas ! »

« Si tu as peur de ton érection, ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à ce sujet. »

« DANYA ! Je ne pensais pas à ça ! »

« C'est tout à fait normal. Et puis… Tu me l'as dit : Avec Relia, vous alliez souvent vous laver tous les deux non ? Et juste avant… Elle t'a… »

« C'est bon ! Tu peux venir plus près mais tu ne me touches surtout pas ! »

_Il ne s'était pas mis en colère mais il rougissait. Elle préparait un mauvais coup, elle semblait avoir déjà subitement changée en quelques minutes. Où était passée la jeune femme larmoyante qu'il avait vue auparavant ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec tout ça ! Il sentait bien qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement vers lui mais il remarqua qu'elle avait pris une petite serviette rose pour camoufler sa poitrine, le reste du corps se trouvant dans l'eau._

« Tu voudrais que l'on discute toi et moi ? »

« A quel sujet, Danya ? Ah ! Attend un peu, je tenais à te le dire. Dès que je peux, je pars d'ici et je vais chercher Irei. Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. »

« Tu pourrais rester ici non ? Et sinon… Tu peux me regarder, je ne montre rien. »

_Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Il ne savait pas trop. Cachant son sexe avec ses deux mains, il se retourna pour observer Danya. Elle n'avait pas menti : Elle cachait sa poitrine de l'une main, l'autre tenant la serviette rose pour en montrer encore moins._

« Nous irons chercher Irei ensembles, toi et moi. »

« Je ne penses pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

« Si, si et si ! Je veux repasser du temps avec toi ! C'est loin d'être drôle de toujours te voir partir pendant plusieurs années ! Tu veux que je fasse un calcul ?! Tu étais avec moi à l'âge de huit ans. Tu en as maintenant treize ! Combien d'années on a passés ensembles ?! »

_Elle marquait un point. En faisant de rapides comptes, il arrivait à environ moins d'un ou alors dans les environs. Au lieu de cinq ans et demi avec elle, il n'avait passée qu'une année ? C'était bizarre mais c'était véridique._

« Si j'ai pris un jeune garçon de huit ans, c'est pour vivre le plus longtemps avec lui et non pas pour qu'il s'enfuit à chaque fois ! Je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« C'est bon, je suis ok mais calme toi ! Tu te comportes comme une véritable enfant ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me comporte simplement comme quelqu'un qui t'aime ! »

_Il baissa à nouveau le regard, balbutiant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Qu'elle lui dise ça ne devrait plus vraiment le choquer mais… SI ! Elle avait vingt ans, elle ne vieillissait pas donc c'était impossible pour elle et lui !_

« Et pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Tu dois bien avoir des raisons ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je veux simplement t'aimer et que tu m'aimes aussi ! J'ai envie de toi tout simplement ! »

« Tu m'as déjà… dit ça lorsque j'avais huit ans. Tu es complètement cinglée. »

_Il soupira, se relevant tout en cachant son sexe. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il sorte du bain maintenant. C'était préférable car la discussion allait encore porter sur l'amour et il savait pertinemment qu'au niveau de l'amour, elle en avait à revendre. Elle se releva elle aussi, sa serviette rose camouflant son sexe tandis que sa main tentait de ne rien montrer de sa poitrine._

« Je ne suis pas cinglée ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Je t'aime réellement Erol ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Quand on n'explique pas pourquoi, je vois pas de raisons de t'écouter. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je… »

« Tu n'iras nulle part ! Pas sans que tu comprennes ! »

_Elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber dans l'eau en même temps que sa serviette, venant l'embrasser longuement… sans mettre la langue ? C'était bien un baiser fougueux mais différent de celui auquel il s'y attendait. Maintenant qu'il avait déjà embrassé Mylidie, il pouvait voir une différence entre elle et Danya. Déjà… Il ne recevait pas de liquide purulent… Enfin si… Sauf que ce n'était pas du pus mais de l'eau. Secondement, les lèvres de Danya étaient vraiment douces et tièdes… Et elle savait embrasser mais après… Il sentit la main droite de Danya qui glissait sur son ventre, venant caresser son pénis pour lui donner une taille plus imposante. Ca ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes mais il se sentait déjà en extase et Danya continuait de le branler pour le faire grandir. Rapidement durci par les gestes experts de la jeune femme, celle-ci l'empêchant de parler en continuant de l'embrasser. Maintenant qu'il était particulièrement excité, elle pouvait…_

« Hiiiiiaaa ! »

_Elle se retrouva envoyée en arrière, les jambes écartées pour montrer sa vulve détrempée… par l'eau ? Ou par autre chose ? Elle avait été repoussée par Erol, celui-ci s'étant relevé sans aucune gêne, ne se préoccupant plus de sa nudité._

« DANYA ! Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?! »

« De te branler…C'est tout. »

« Et tu dis ça d'une telle façon… Ca m'énerve ! Tu n'as rien appris en plusieurs années ! C'est bon, je m'en vais maintenant. Je ne dors pas ici et je vais tout de suite chercher Irei. »

« C'était bien mieux quand… c'était Relia hein ? »

_Il arrêta son mouvement pour quitter le bain, se mettant à trembler de colère. Il se retourna vers elle, la jeune femme s'étant relevée, complètement nue comme lui. Il était toujours aussi excité et elle aussi d'après ses deux tétons qui pointaient. Il se jeta sur elle, la coinçant contre un pan du bain, l'eau cachant leurs corps au niveau du ventre. Il lui maintenait les deux bras en les serrant de ses mains, quitte à lui faire mal._

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir avec ça ?! »

« Tant que c'est une autre fille qui s'occupe de toi, tu t'en fiches complètement. Tout sauf moi n'est-ce pas ?! Ce n'est pas que je sois jolie ou non le problème, ce n'est pas que je te caresse ou non le problème, c'est simplement car c'est moi hein ?! »

« Tu es complètement folle de penser ça ! Tu as vingt ans ! NON ! Tu n'as pas vingt ans ! Tu as plusieurs siècles ! Voir des millénaires ! Je ne sais pas ! »

« ET ALORS ?! Ca m'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments ! »

« Tu comprends pas ou quoi ?! Avoir des sentiments pour un enfant de huit ans qui grandit à côté de toi ! Si encore c'était des sentiments maternels, je comprendrais mais NON ! Tu veux vraiment COUCHER avec moi ! »

« CAR JE T'AIME ! JE N'AIME QU'UNE PERSONNE ! JUSQU'A CE QU'ELLE MEURT OU ME TRAHISSE ! »

« Trahisse ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me baratines ? »

« C'est vrai ! C'est TOUJOURS comme ça ! A chaque fois, ils me trahissent et ils vont voir ailleurs ! Qu'importent leurs races, leurs âges, qu'importe ce qu'ils font, elle arrive toujours à les prendre et à coucher avec eux ! Pour me faire mal ! Elle n'a JAMAIS accepté que je devienne une femme ! Alors pour ça, elle corrompt tous les hommes qui sont avec moi et les tuent ensuite ! Ou alors, elle peut décider de les faire vivre une existence de débauche et de luxure pour ne pas changer ! Moi, je n'ai le droit à rien de tout ça ! Et encore, ces hommes… Ces hommes sont loin d'être parfaits ! Bien sûr, ils se laissent tromper par sa beauté et sa délicatesse mais ils… Ils… Ils… »

_Elle explosa en sanglots, le préadolescent arrêtant de serrer les poignets. C'était quoi toute cette histoire abracadabrantesque ?! Tous les hommes la trompaient ? Faut dire que ça pouvait se… Ben non… Ca ne pouvait pas se comprendre. Elle pouvait être très agréable à vivre… Et puis… Elle était belle, très belle…Et intelligente aussi ! Elle savait jouer du piano, ce qui était un instrument des plus magnifiques ! En plus… Si il était très porté sur le sexe, il était sûr d'être servi alors c'était où le problème ?!_

« Tu peux… m'expliquer un truc ? Tu as énormément de qualités alors pourquoi… »

« Car ils savent très bien ce que je suis… Ils le savent depuis le départ… dès l'instant où j'ai pris cette forme humaine. »

« Et alors ? Que tu sois une pokémon… ne change rien. »

« J'ai toujours été comme ça… Enfin non… Au départ, j'ai été intimidé… Donner son corps au premier homme… C'est quelque chose de sacré… C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que j'ai une nouvelle personne à aimer, mon corps est à nouveau vierge. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. »

« Serre moi dans tes bras… Erol. »

« Non, et puis quoi encore ? Tu penses m'avoir avec un piège aussi grossier ? »

« Ce n'est pas un piège, c'est la vérité ! Tu veux tout savoir ? Vraiment tout ? Je vais te raconter alors ce qui s'est passé pour moi au départ ! Après, peut-être tu comprendras ma situation et tu voudras bien m'aimer ! »

« J'en doute… J'en doute réellement. »

_Il haussa les épaules, la jeune femme venant lui serrer les bourses avec une très légère colère. Il poussa un cri de souffrance, l'implorant de les relâcher car ça faisait atrocement mal ! Elle accepta sa demande, se collant contre lui alors qu'il demandait :_

« Tu veux vraiment me raconter tout ça dans le bain ? On pourrait… sortir. »

« Non… Car je serais sûrement excitée en racontant tout ça… alors que c'est déplorable de ma part d'avoir une telle réaction. »

« Mouais… Bon… Vas y… Je t'écoute. »

« Tu veux rester près de moi ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Tant que tu ne me fais rien de mal, je vois pas de problèmes. De toute façon, j'ai une érection que je ne peux plus cacher par ta faute. »

_Elle eût un petit rire délicat, venant l'embrasser sur la joue. Il s'éloigna quand même de quelques centimètres, s'apprêtant à écouter toute l'histoire au sujet du passé de Danya. Pourquoi était-elle devenue ainsi…_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Humaine

**Chapitre 15 : Humaine**

« C'est… C'est une femme ?! Et elle semble humaine. C'est pas une pokémon ? Elle n'a pas leurs traits. Même pas une queue qui dépasse ou des cornes. »

« Et matez moi cette paire de seins ! »

« Bon… Bonjour… Je m'appelle… »

_Comment s'appelait-elle ? C'est vrai… Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi sur le coup. Elle portait simplement une courte tenue qu'elle s'était imaginé en observant les habits des femmes de leurs époques. Une robe aux contours rouges mais complètement noire à l'intérieur avec un fort décolleté. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui arrivaient jusqu'au dos et une mèche blanche cachait son œil gauche. Ses yeux étaient bleus et elle se tenait devant cinq hommes habillés en guenilles qui ressemblaient à des blouses de scientifiques. Elle s'appelait…_

« Je suis Danya. Je ne suis plus une pokémon. Je suis une humaine complètement. »

_Elle avait un peu de mal à la diction et elle rougissait comme une enfant. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les humains auparavant mais elle avait décidé de devenir une femme en voyant le gros problème qui était apparu sur la Terre. Elle ne savait pas… comment faire… ni comment réagir… Elle voyait les cinq hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle, marchant à quatre pattes. Elle recula légèrement, prenant la parole d'une voix tremblante :_

« Je suis… là pour vous. Je veux vous aider… pour peupler la planète à nouveau. »

« Oh que oui tu vas nous aider héhéhé ! »

_Le premier homme lui déchira le haut de sa robe, mettant sa poitrine à l'air avant de venir lécher son sein droit en le mordillant sauvagement. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait réellement. Elle les aider ? Là ? Ils s'étaient jetés sur elle, lui arrachant jusqu'au moindre morceau de tissu pour la mettre entièrement nue. Elle recevait des caresses, des pinçages de peau et elle se faisait même embrasser goulûment sur la bouche. Si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser à la base… Les lèvres et la langue de l'homme venaient surtout lui lécher le visage plutôt que de l'embrasser._

« Mais regardez ça ! Comme elle mouille la garce ! Elle demandait que ça ! »

« Ca… Ca fait mal… Arrêtez s'il vous plaît… »

« Tu veux nous aider ?! Alors suce moi ! »

_L'un des cinq hommes vint lui engouffrer son sexe durci dans la bouche… Durci et malodorant… Rien que l'odeur la faisait pleurer… Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis quand ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle souffrait alors qu'un autre homme venait rentrer deux doigts dans son vagin, un troisième s'attardant sur son anus. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais si elle les aidait comme ça… Alors… Alors… Elle était contente… de les aider…_

« IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Elle poussa un long cri étouffé par le pénis dans sa bouche, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps alors qu'un sexe venait la pénétrer sans douceur, brisant son hymen. Du sang s'en écoula en même temps qu'un flot de liquide blanc, l'homme se mettant à rire :_

« Oh merde ! Elle était vierge ! Je n'ai pas réussi à me contenir ! »

« Vais chier ! T'as été trop vite ! Si le gosse a ta trogne… »

« Je m'en prend à son autre trou ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! On venait lui mettre… un autre sexe dans son anus ?! Lorsque celui la pénétra, ses yeux se refermèrent subitement, elle s'était évanouie sous la douleur et même si elle n'était plus consciente, elle restait capable de ressentir les méfaits de son corps… Elle sentait qu'un liquide était déversé dans sa bouche… que certains n'hésitaient à mettre des doigts en plus de leurs sexes en elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla… Elle était couchée sur le sol, le corps recouvert en majorité d'un liquide blanc, odorant et légèrement durci… Elle en avait même dans les cheveux mais… elle ne savait pas comment réagir._

« Putain ! Quelle bombe ! Je me suis vidé le surplus d'un mois en elle ! »

« Et ces loches, bordel, des loches comme ça… Super doux ! »

« Dire qu'elle était vierge… C'est le pied ! »

« J'ai… J'ai été utile… ? »

_Elle ouvrit faiblement ses yeux bleus, tentant de se redresser sans y arriver. Elle avait mal partout… Trop mal… Elle sentit le reste de sperme dans sa bouche et se mit subitement à vomir sur le sol, tout son corps retombant sur le sol, la tête dans le dégueuli qu'elle venait de déverser. Elle n'avait… pas la force._

« Oh que oui et tu sais quoi ? On va te présenter à nos copains ! »

« On va voir si le mastodonte du gros Gérard va y arriver héhéhé ! La dernière femelle a moitié pokémon est morte à cause de son vagin trop agrandi par sa chypre ! »

« MOUAHAHAHA ! Ca va être marrant ! Le top, c'est qu'elle se laisse faire pour les choses à plusieurs ! Héhéhéhé ! »

_Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle… Mais au moins… Elle pouvait les aider et c'était ainsi… Mais d'habitude… N'y avait-il pas qu'un seul homme ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était comme ça que ça se passait. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée… Oui… Ca devait sûrement être comme ça._

« Allez, on la relève et on la traîne ! »

« Pas besoin de lui foutre des habits ! Elle va être usitée très rapidement ! »

« Purée… J'ai déjà envie de la reprendre ! »

_Oui… Elle se faisait soulever par deux hommes, sans se soucier de savoir si elle avait mal ou non. Elle allait être usitée ? Comment ça ? Oh… Elle allait sûrement comprendre bien plus tard. Et ce fut le cas… Un sexe d'une taille monstrueuse s'était enfoncé en elle, frappant le fond de son utérus, ce qui lui avait fait vomir une nouvelle fois. Il la nourrissait à peine, voulant éviter les nombreux morceaux qui accompagnaient la gerbe. Elle était un objet… sexuel mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir où était le problème. Elle apprenait même à savoir faire jouir des hommes en moins de quelques mois. Tous… comptaient sur elle pour leurs vider les couilles comme ils en parlaient crûment. _

« PUTAIN ! Ca fait CINQ mois qu'on la baise et y a rien du tout ! »

« J'y crois pas ! Avec tout ce qui lui est passé dessus, pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore… »

« Il… y a un problème ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« POURQUOI T'ES PAS ENCEINTE ?! »

_C'était la première fois qu'ils lui criaient dessus et elle ne savait pas la raison de cette colère. Pourtant… Ils semblaient si heureux avec elle… Elle ne portait même plus de tenue et se penchait nonchalamment en avant lorsque l'un avait besoin de son corps. Alors pourquoi ?_

« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ?! CA SERT A RIEN DE TE BAISER ! T'ES STERILE ! »

« Stérile ? Cela veut dire ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant ? Mais à la base… Je n'ai pas eu… »

« LA FERME ! »

_La claque qu'elle reçu l'envoya directement contre un mur, la sonnant sur place alors qu'elle se faisait lever pour se faire pénétrer une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient furieux contre elle… contre cette femme qui ne pouvait enfanter. Elle n'avait jamais… pensé à avoir la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Au départ… Elle n'était même pas une femme ou un homme… Elle était simplement une créature asexuée… _

« CA NE MARCHE TOUJOURS PAS ! »

« SALETE ! CA SERT A RIEN ! »

« Que… Que… Qu'allez vous faire ? »

« On n'a plus besoin de toi, on se débarrasse de toi ! CREVE ! »

_Ils avaient simplement jeté son corps en haut d'un précipice, celui-ci se brisant en atterrissant sur un rocher. Ils voulaient des enfants… Ils voulaient survivre… et ils voulaient copuler… Malgré la souffrance aiguë, elle ne pouvait pas mourir… Elle était immortelle… Lorsqu'elle était revenue sur cette plage, couverte de sang, ses cheveux blancs collant sur sa peau et sur ses seins, un homme s'était automatiquement jeté sur elle pour la baiser. C'était le mot qu'il avait utilisé et elle comprenait maintenant que les hommes étaient devenus des animaux attirés uniquement par le sexe et la survie de leurs espèces. Mais c'était une chose… qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur donner._

« Bon dieu… Une paire de seins comme la tienne… »

« Tu voudrais la toucher ? »

« Je… Je peux ? »

« Si je te le proposes… »

_Elle ouvrit son corset, soulevant ses deux seins pour les présenter aux yeux d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Celui-ci semblait très habile mais surtout très agité. Il venait malaxer ses deux mains avec férocité tandis qu'elle rentrait une main dans son pantalon pour branler son sexe avec un grand sourire. Des siècles avaient passés… et elle était devenue une reine de perversité et de luxure._

« Dis… Je pourrais inviter un copain ? »

« Prend ce que tu as et tais toi. »

« D'ac… D'accord, c'est bon… AH ! »

« Déjà joui ? Tu es plutôt précoce… »

_Elle se lécha la main ternie par la crème blanche qu'elle avait, sentant que son propre liquide vaginal s'écoulait entre ses jambes. Elle avait besoin de sexe… Elle avait besoin de ce pieu de chair en elle. C'était comme ça… Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un homme, s'occupant de lui de toutes les manières sexuelles pour qu'il ne parte pas. Tant qu'il ne voulait pas le faire à plusieurs ou avoir un enfant, elle était parfaite mais après…_

« Miam… Mignon ton petit ami… Un peu âgé mais je peux te dire qu'il avait un sacré coup de gourdin ! Il m'a rempli trois fois en une soirée ! »

« Que… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?! Et où est Delin ?! »

« Oh… Lui ? Je l'ai simplement tué… Tu devrais me remercier, il n'était pas très fidèle. »

« Car tu lui as sauté dessus ! »

« Ma pauvre… Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver héhéhé ! Aucun homme ne peut me résister… Contrairement à toi, je suis une VRAIE femme ! »

« JE NE T'AI RIEN FAIT ! Lâche moi un peu ! »

« Nous verrons bien. Tu as décidé de devenir une femme en prétendant vouloir sauver l'humanité alors que tu as toujours cherchée à repousser les humains ! »

_Ce… Ce n'était plus vrai ! Devant la détresse des humains, elle avait décidé de les aider. Elle s'était rachetée une conduite et voulait les aider ! Mais à chaque fois… A chaque fois… Elle n'avait jamais réussi ! D'abord les humains… puis ELLE… Tout le monde était contre elle alors qu'elle cherchait simplement à aimer et à se faire aimer… Elle était une humaine maintenant ! Une humaine attirée par le sexe… pour garder un homme. Une femme qui pensait qu'à cette unique solution pour aimer… Une femme qui se voilait la vérité._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Apprendre les bases

**Chapitre 16 : Apprendre les bases**

« C'est trop gros… pour être vrai. »

_Il avait dit simplement ça alors qu'il s'était mis à trembler en la serrant contre lui. Peut-être qu'un type en manque de sexe aurait trouvé ça excitant et terriblement bandant mais là… Il avait plutôt envie de vomir. Il se doutait bien que ça devait être la vérité… qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur une telle chose. On ne pouvait pas inventer une histoire comme ça simplement pour s'exciter soi-même ! Pas en se rabaissant plus que terre !_

« Je ne mens… »

« Je le sais bien, très bien mais… ça va mieux ? Ca te fait du bien d'en parler ? Est-ce que les servantes sont au courant ? »

« Elles connaissent la fin… A part Meline à qui je me confiais, personne ne le savait avant aujourd'hui. Je… Tu vois… Je suis excitée maintenant. »

_Il n'allait pas chercher à avoir la confirmation de ceci. Ils étaient encore dans le bain et elle lui collait sa poitrine avec désir. Tout ceci l'avait mis dans un état de transe qu'elle ne contrôlait plus et déjà sa main droite descendait à nouveau pour venir prendre…_

« Danya, retire cette main tout de suite. »

« Mais je… »

« Retire cette main ! Je ne ferais rien avec toi ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je voulais simplement… Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus ? Dans le sens où tu m'apprécies encore mieux. »

« Je pense que j'éprouve de la pitié pour toi. »

_Il était franc et direct mais c'était vrai… C'était comme ça qu'il voyait Danya maintenant. Il ne voyait plus cette femme attirée seulement par le sexe mais plus ce qu'elle était à côté. Une pokémon qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être… réellement aimée ? Pffff ! Le problème, c'est qu'il… se rappelait de Mylidie et de Relia. Mais il aimait réellement Mylidie. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… Il pouvait l'oublier ? Mais non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Simplement…_

« Danya… Montre moi ton visage ? »

« Pour… Pourquoi Erol ? »

_Elle releva son visage, lui montrant ses deux yeux bleus qui ne comprenaient pas la raison d'une telle demande. Elle était positionnée de telle sorte qu'elle semblait plus petite qu'Erol alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se pencha en avant, fermant les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. En y réfléchissant, il ne l'avait jamais réellement embrassée sauf lorsqu'il avait huit ans et qu'il pensait qu'elle était morte. Mais là, c'était différent… Il sentait qu'elle recommençait à tenter de le branler mais il la repoussa d'une main assez violente, continuant le baiser pendant une trentaine de secondes, évitant qu'elle joue avec sa langue._

« C'est… la première fois que tu m'embrasses de ton plein gré, Erol. Tu m'aimes alors ? »

« Non. C'est complètement différent et arrêter d'essayer de jouer avec mon sexe ! »

« Mais… C'est comme ça que ça se passe ! Pendant qu'on s'embrasse, tu dois m'empoigner les seins et jouer avec tandis que moi, je m'occupe de ton gourdin. »

« Déjà, tu évites de parler de cette façon, d'accord ? Ensuite, si je dis non, c'est non. Danya, tu n'as pas l'impression de perdre le sens des réalités ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif, retendant ses lèvres pour qu'il vienne l'embrasser à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé une fois, elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle allait pouvoir l'aimer follement très bientôt. Elle fut repoussée dans l'eau, la jeune femme émettant un cri. Elle le vit sortir de l'eau et se lécha les lèvres en observant que son sexe avait prit des proportions très intéressantes. Visiblement, ce n'était pas au goût d'Erol, celui-ci ayant remarqué son regard :_

« Ca ne sert à rien. Toi et moi, on ne fera rien, Danya. »

« Mais… Mais… pourquoi ?! Regarde moi ça ! Tu ne me trouves pas bandante ?! Ou alors… Hihihi… Je vois où tu veux en venir. »

_Il avait quitté le bain, se dirigeant vers la sortie mais le petit rire qu'elle venait de faire n'annonçait rien de bon. Lentement, elle sortait de l'eau, se mettant à quatre pattes en avançant vers lui. Ses généreux seins ballottaient devant le regard d'Erol, des gouttes d'eau en tombant. Elle avait ses deux tétons qui pointaient et elle reprit d'une voix douce :_

« Au final… J'ai enfin compris… Tu préfères que ça soit moi ton esclave non ? Que je sois ton esclave sexuelle et que tu abuses de moi, non ? »

« Tu es complètement folle, ma pauvre fille. »

« Viens donc… Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus laisser un homme me dominer complètement mais pour toi… Je veux bien faire une exception. »

« C'est vrai… Tu vas faire une exception avec moi : Je ne coucherais JAMAIS avec toi, c'est pas dur à comprendre au final. »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… et puis je suis sûr que tu es aussi intéressé que moi. Regarde moi ce joli sexe tendu… Ca me donne envie de l'embrasser. »

« Sans moi, merci bien. Dès que tu auras terminé de te rendre ridicule, tu pourras peut-être te relever. Ca sera bien mieux. »

_Il poussa un long soupir, se mettant une serviette autour de son pénis sans même jeter un dernier regard à Danya. Il était rouge de gêne et de désir mais contrairement à elle, il savait se contrôler… Enfin… Avec Relia… Il aurait bien aimé lui faire plaisir sans pour autant le faire réellement. Il pouvait aussi faire plaisir à Danya de cette façon mais malheureusement, vu le caractère de la jeune femme, elle pouvait toujours crever avant qu'il ne fasse ça pour elle. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Danya, les deux ayant des peignoirs sur leurs corps. Celui de Danya était légèrement ouvert pour laisser voir son décolleté. Il observa les alentours avant de dire :_

« Il n'y a vraiment aucune tenue ? »

« Tu peux te balader nu si tu le désires… Mais je ne pensais… plus te revoir donc je n'ai pas acheté des vêtements à ta taille mais dès demain, je demanderais aux servantes d'aller… »

« Tu ne demanderas rien du tout. J'irais moi-même acheter mes vêtements et tu m'accompagneras pour ces achats. »

« Mais non ! Tu vas rester… »

« DANYA ! J'AI DIT QUE J'ALLAIS ACHETER MES AFFAIRES ! »

_Elle sursauta en l'entendant crier, restant surprise par une telle réaction de la part du préadolescent. Maintenant qu'il pouvait parler, il se faisait entendre et cela était divin. Il avait vraiment une voix très belle._

« Tu m'accompagneras comme je l'ai dit ! Dès demain, on va commencer à essayer de te faire comporter comme une jeune femme respectable. »

« Mais… Je suis respectable ! »

« Tu crois que vouloir me faire des choses quand j'avais huit ans, c'est normal ?! »

« Mais… Je suis tombée amoureuse de tes yeux verts et de tes cheveux noirs. »

« Te moque pas de moi Danya ! Dès demain, je m'occupe de toi. Quand même, c'est le monde à l'envers. Tu as plusieurs millénaires et c'est un gamin de quatorze ans qui doit t'apprendre à aimer correctement ! »

« Oh… Tu veux donc t'occuper de moi ? Et m'apprendre à aimer ? On peut commencer dès maintenant alors non ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ça tout de… »

_Elle faisait tomber son peignoir, posant ses deux mains sur le peignoir d'Erol tout en le poussant pour qu'il tombe sur le lit. Entrouvrant son peignoir, elle déposa des petits baisers sur son torse, arrivant jusqu'au nombril alors qu'Erol semblait se laisser faire. Même son sexe s'était à nouveau présenté fier et droit mais… Ce n'était qu'un mirage. La claque qu'elle reçue au niveau de la joue la fit chavirer sur le côté. Elle s'écroula au sol, gémissant tout en poussant un petit rire amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ?!_

« Tu préfères… donc m'apprendre à aimer l'amour brutal ? Mais je le connais déjà. »

« Toi… Toi… TOI ! TU ES IRRECUPERABLE ! »

_Il se jeta sur elle, son peignoir glissant pour laisser le préadolescent entièrement nu sur Danya. Celle-ci avait son sourire carnassier et une servante pénétra à l'intérieur, avec quelques vêtements pour la jeune femme et Erol. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, se mettant à rougir subitement. Elle balbutia :_

« Dé… Désolée ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Je dépose… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mettant les vêtements au sol avant de refermer brusquement la porte derrière elle. Danya éclata de rire alors qu'Erol s'énervait :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! Elle va croire qu'on faisait un truc ! »

« Et rien nous empêche de la conforter dans cette idée… Je suis déjà prête à te recevoir. »

_Elle… Elle… Il… Il ne savait pas si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui mais il en avait assez, vraiment assez de toute cette histoire. Une première claque vint frapper la joue de Danya, puis une seconde et ainsi de suite. Il la claquait de toutes ses forces, les joues de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se mettant à rougir._

« POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ?! »

« Ca… AIE ! Commence à … OUILLE ! Faire mal… ! »

_Il s'arrêta de la gifler, remarquant les larmes qui arrivaient aux yeux bleus de Danya, se demandant si c'était bien lui qui venait de faire ça. Il baissa son regard, voyant qu'elle… mouillait ?! Elle prenait du plaisir ainsi ?! Elle remarqua ses yeux et lui dit d'une voix intimidée et chevrotante :_

« Si tu… Si tu veux… Je peux… te laisser… »

« MAIS MERDE ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE UN PEU ! ARRÊTE ! »

_Il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de Danya, se mettant à la secouer. La tête de la jeune femme rencontra plusieurs fois le sol alors que les ongles d'Erol se plantaient dans la peau de ses épaules. Il n'hésitait pas à montrer toute la violence et il sentait une forte chaleur l'envahir. Il se rappelait de cette sensation… Comme lorsqu'il avait vu Relia en danger… Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver mais cette fois-ci, sa colère était portée contre Danya qui se laissait entièrement faire, mouillant comme une folle devant une telle chose. Il souleva sa main droite, la refermant en un poing avant de dire._

« TU… ES UNE IDIOTE ! »

_Instinctivement, elle mit ses deux mains pour se protéger le visage mais il frappa avec rage à côté d'elle… une unique fois. Même si c'était loin d'être grave, il s'était ensanglanté la main droite et il s'écroula sur elle, se mettant à pleurer. Il avait de la peine pour elle, beaucoup trop de peines mais elle s'était plongée dans ce caractère sans essayer de changer et il… Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il voulait tant… lui montrer qu'il était possible de l'aimer sans arriver… à de telles choses. La jeune femme parue surprise de le voir allongé sur elle, émettant un petit sourire de vainqueur. Son sourire se transforma très rapidement en une mimique tendre et délicate, passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon. Il avait son sexe qui frottait contre le ventre de Danya mais elle ne tenta pas de s'amuser avec lui. Pendant quelques instants, elle n'imaginait même pas faire une seule chose salace avec lui._

« Tu… Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

« NON ! NON ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Sans rien… faire. Et puis… De… Demain, nous irons ensembles. »

_Il tenta de contrôler ses sanglots en levant ses yeux des seins de Danya. Celle-ci était si… abîmée au niveau des joues par sa faute. Il… avait aussi exagéré non ? Finalement, il accepta la proposition de Danya, passant une main sur sa joue en s'excusant. Elle lui signala que ce n'était rien du tout, que c'était aussi… de sa faute. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment possible pour elle de changer complètement ? De devenir une véritable femme ?_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Bien se conduire

**Chapitre 17 : Bien se conduire**

« Fais bon… »

_Elle murmura ça dans son sommeil tandis qu'il gardait ses yeux verts ouverts. Il avait en face de lui… une magnifique paire de chair tendre retenue par une nuisette beaucoup trop petite à son goût. Il avait décidé de rester complètement éveillé pour éviter qu'elle ne commette des choses répugnantes mais au final…_

« Ne me colle pas trop ! »

_Il disait ça mais elle dormait complètement et lui… Il avait une érection. C'était moche à dire mais c'était ça… Les deux seins de Danya l'appelaient, lui réclamant mille caresses mais il se contrôlait pour ne pas faire une bêtise. En se rappelant bien… Même si il avait déjà eu… ses petits gestes de jeune garçon ayant sa puberté, il n'avait jamais… dormi avec une femme depuis sa première… Glups…_

« Er… Erol… Tu m'apprendras tout hein ? »

_Quand elle disait une telle phrase avec un ton comme ça… Ca n'allait pas arranger les choses ! Surtout que ça le faisait durcir encore plus ! Alors qu'il la voyait approcher ses deux bras pour venir l'enlacer dans son rêve, il roula dans le lit pour quitter ce dernier. Il devait s'occuper de lui si il voulait trouver le sommeil ! Il quitta la chambre, se dirigeant vers les toilettes en sortant son sexe. C'était stupide… mais il se branlait comme ça en évitant de s'imaginer le corps nu de Danya. Cinq minutes lui suffirent pour se vider dans les toilettes et il se retira de ces dernières après s'être lavé les mains._

« Pfff… Ca va être une nuit difficile, super difficile. »

« Où tu étais… Snif… »

« Danya ? Je… t'ai réveillé ? »

_Il était rentré dans la chambre et vit que la jeune femme était à genoux sur le lit, à moitié ensommeillé. Une bretelle de sa nuisette était tombée, dévoilant un peu plus de sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'était mise à bâiller. Elle avait quelques larmes aux yeux et il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui disant d'une voix douce :_

« J'étais parti… aux toilettes. »

« Pour… éjaculer… Faut pas… Faut pas… »

« Qu'est… ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« L'odeur… Faut pas… On dort… »

_Elle se pencha sur le côté, emportant Erol avec elle avant de se loger dans ses bras, s'endormant en moins de quelques secondes. Purée… Qu'il avait honte. Il espérait qu'elle avait déjà tout oublié demain sinon elle allait encore faire ses tentatives pour lui sauter dessus. C'était aussi de sa faute en un sens : Il faisait tout pour qu'elle se jette sur lui._

« Nyyaaaaa ! J'ai bien dormie moi ! Et toi, Erol ? »

« Ca… Ca pouvait aller. »

« Tu veux peut-être un réveil un peu… spécial ? »

_Elle s'était enfouie sous les couvertures, se dirigeant vers le bas du pyjama d'Erol. Celui-ci avait ce qu'on pouvait une érection du matin… Le pire était le fait qu'il devait être entre six heures et huit heures… et qu'elle était TRES visible ! Il sentit la main de Danya qui passait dans son bas de pyjama mais il tira subitement les couvertures._

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Mais on ne peut pas… »

« Ca se calmera tout seul ! »

_Il remonta ses jambes, donnant un coup de genou par inadvertance à Danya. Celle-ci gémit de douleur, posant une main sur son front alors qu'il observait… ses fesses et le string noir qui n'en contenait qu'une partie. Foutue nuisette qui était transparente !_

« Ohhhh ! Mais c'est moi ou cette bosse devient encore plus imposante. »

« DANYA ! ARRÊTE CA ! »

_Il vint ramener ses genoux au niveau du reste de son corps, se faisant atrocement mal en sentant son sexe se plier à cause de tout ça. Danya poussa un petit soupir, venant se diriger vers lui à quatre pattes, remontrant sa poitrine… Comme c'était une tenue assez volage… Autant dire qu'elle ne cachait rien du tout quand elle se penchait._

« Je veux simplement m'occuper de toi. »

« Tu t'occupes de moi, tu as mon pied dans la figure ! On a dit que tu devais arrêter d'être comme ça ! Tu n'écoutes rien ?! »

« Ce n'est pas dramatique, Erol. On peut très bien attendre après ce petit moment, non ? »

_Mais pourquoi était-il aussi faible ?! Pourquoi ?! Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps et ça l'attristait ! Il ne pouvait même pas stopper une malheureuse petite érection et il sentait que les journées allaient être longues, très longues. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à… la lui couper ? Mais non ! A quoi il pensait ?!_

« Erol. Si tu veux bien… Je peux m'occuper de ça chaque matin et en échange… »

« NON, NON ET NON ! »

_Il se releva, ne se préoccupant plus de la bosse qu'il avait. Il allait simplement prendre une bonne douche froide pour se calmer et c'est tout. Après, il allait trouver des vêtements corrects pour Danya. Voilà comment ça allait se passer !_

« Je dois prendre quoi ? Aucune tenue ouverte ? Mais je vais ressembler à rien ! »

« On s'en fout d'à quoi tu vas ressembler ! »

_Elle s'était déshabillée complètement devant Erol, lui montrant différents ensembles de sous-vêtements pour le faire pâlir d'excitation. Malheureusement pour elle, il évitait même de la regarder, se préoccupant d'observer ses pieds. Elle poussa un léger soupir, ne le trouvant pas très drôle alors qu'elle se mettait sur le corps un ensemble de soie noir. Une culotte nullement transparente mais à dentelle rose sur les contours et il en était de même pour sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un soutien-gorge qui contenait intégralement cette dernière au passage. Elle demanda d'une voix un peu attristée :_

« C'est bon comme ça ? Est-ce que ça te convient ? Je ne montre rien du tout. »

« Attends que je regarde… Je veux être sûr. Par contre, interdiction de s'amuser à sortir un sein en pleine ville pour m'exciter ! Ou alors à faire du genre « Oups, désolée, c'est tombé tout seul. ». Je te préviens, je n'apprécierais pas. »

« Mais… Je ne pensais même pas à ça pour une fois. Tu as de drôles d'idées, hihi. »

_Elle poussa un petit rire amusé, alors qu'il détourna le regard de Danya. A force de toujours la voir ainsi, il s'imaginait des choses dont il se passerait volontiers. Pour les habits, il alla l'aider maintenant qu'elle était en partie recouverte. Ils passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à lui trouver des habits corrects, Erol soupirant :_

« Non mais sincèrement… Tu n'as rien de convenable ? Qui ne soit pas trop ouvert ou trop échancré ? Sincèrement… Ca me désole. On va devoir t'acheter des habits. »

« Et à toi aussi ! On fera les boutiques ensemble alors ? Ca fait très longtemps… »

_Un petit voile passa dans son regard, la stoppant dans la phrase qu'elle avait commencée. En y réfléchissant bien… Les autres ne s'étaient jamais réellement préoccupés de la tenue qu'elle portait. Plus c'était ouvert, plus ils appréciaient mais surtout… Au niveau des sorties, elle pouvait toujours rêver. La vie de palace faisait qu'ils ne se préoccupaient plus du monde extérieur. Finalement, Erol sorti un pull en criant victoire :_

« Voilà ce qu'il te faut ! »

« Mais il est horrible ! Il n'a rien de bien ! Et puis regarde à quoi il ressemble… »

« Non mais… On va faire quelques retouches. On va demander à ce que les servantes te mettent un décolleté en V et puis des petites choses comme ça. »

« Hein ? Que ? Tu es sûr ? Qu'il m'irait bien ? Mais il ne va rien montrer… »

« Et c'est le but mais en fait, il va en montrer mais très peu… Et je suis sûr que tu seras bien plus jolie qu'en en montrant beaucoup trop à mes yeux ! »

« Tu es… Tu es certain, Erol ? Tu penses vraiment que… »

_Si il le disait, c'est qu'il le pensait non ? Elle se mit à genoux, se penchant un peu en avant en tendant ses mains. Elle voulait qu'il lui mette ce pull ? Rahhh ! Quel enfant ! Enfin… Une enfant plutôt jolie. Il lui mit sur le haut du corps le fameux pull gris qu'il avait trouvé avant de regarder. Oui… Il était un peu court et il moulait ses formes mais…C'était plutôt pas mal._

« Ca me serre la poitrine Erol… »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est trop grosse ! Bon… Il reste plus qu'à te trouver un pantalon convenable et qui va avec. »

« C'est sûr qu'une… robe ou une jupe n'iraient pas. »

« Largement ! Je ne vais pas te laisser sortir comme ça ! »

_Bon… Un pantalon qui irait bien à la jeune femme… Pas quelque chose qui allait aussi la mouler mais avait-elle un seul jean ou pantalon correct dedans ? Il avait bien remarqué différentes tenues dont il se passerait volontiers avant de finalement jeter son dévolu sur un jean noir recouvert de poussière._

« Je ne savais pas… que j'avais ça. »

« Et bien, on dirait que personne ne le savait pas. Tu as vu la quantité de poussière ?! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il va falloir le nettoyer avant ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est logique non ? Aller, viens, on va demander aux servantes de te corriger ton pull et aussi de nettoyer ce jean pour qu'on puisse sortir cette après-midi. »

_Il lui prit la main instinctivement, quittant la chambre avec elle sans se soucier qu'elle était en petite culotte. Il s'approcha d'une servante qui se mit à rougir subitement en voyant les deux mains liées mais surtout le fait que Danya était habillée d'une façon extravagante._

« Est-ce que… tu pourrais rendre ce pull plus sympathique ? En agrandissant ce V. »

« Hein ? Mais… Oui. Ca ne sera pas très difficile mais… »

« Et ce jean, il faudra le repasser. Je t'en prie. Pour une fois qu'elle accepte… »

_Il l'implorait presque de faire ce qu'il lui demandait tandis que Danya retirait son pull pour se retrouver à nouveau en sous-vêtements. Erol poussa un cri de surprise en sentant que la jeune femme le serrait contre elle. La servante bafouilla quelques mots, expliquant qu'elle allait faire au plus vite pour accéder à la demander d'Erol. Danya était toujours plus grande que lui… et même si il lui tournait le dos, il sentait parfaitement deux protubérances mammaires autour de son crâne. Rien que ça… Pourquoi se disait-il que cette journée allait être vraiment spéciale ? Car peut-être qu'il allait devoir tout expliquer à Danya ? Il espérait surtout qu'elle n'allait pas trop en faire en public… Enfin… Elle était coquine… mais pas libertine d'après ce qu'il avait compris… Et puis… Elle était du genre à se montrer pour lui et non pour tout le monde. Ce n'était pas une exhibitionniste ! Il ne fallait pas lui donner tous les maux non plus ! Non, cette journée allait très bien se dérouler !_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Difficile

**Chapitre 18 : Difficile**

« Alors, d'abord… Tu me prends la main délicatement. »

« Comme ça ? C'est bon ? »

_Il ouvrait sa main droite, la tendant vers Danya pour que la jeune femme puisse y mettre la sienne. Elle déposa sa main dans celle d'Erol, le préadolescent la refermant avec tendresse tout en se retournant vers les servantes :_

« Mademoiselle Danya et moi-même allons sortir en ville. »

« Nous… reviendrons dans la soirée, c'est ça, Erol ? »

« C'est exact. Bon… Nous avons de l'argent donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. »

« Bonne route, maîtresse et… maître Erol ? »

« C'est bon, pas besoin de ce titre. »

_Il n'avait jamais accepté une telle chose. Rien que la notion de maître et maîtresse lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs avec son statut d'esclave. Danya rougissait légèrement, se laissant tirer et emmener en-dehors du manoir par Erol tandis que les servantes attendaient qu'ils partent tous les deux. Dès que ce fut le cas, les plus vieilles d'entre elles se réunirent ensemble, chacune parlant en même temps que l'autre :_

« C'est la première fois que la maîtresse sort avec un homme en-dehors du manoir ! »

« D'habitude, les derniers hommes restaient plutôt avec elle dans sa chambre. »

« Merci bien, je m'en rappelle puisque c'est moi qui venait nettoyer… vous savez quoi. »

« M'en parle pas, c'était une vraie calamité, surtout le dernier. »

« M'en parle pas ! Ce n'était pas toi qui entendait ses gémissements ressemblant à ceux d'un goret. Vraiment… La maîtresse ne savait pas choisir ces hommes. Surtout que ces derniers en profitaient avec certaines… d'entre nous. »

« Savait pas ? Toi aussi tu penses que… »

« Oui, le gamin va la remettre sur la bonne voie. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle est avec lui. Elle tente vainement mais elle n'y arrive pas. »

« L'enfant n'a pas eu une vie facile aussi. »

_Bah ! C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il pouvait résister à l'envie de sauter sur Danya. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs pouvait toujours essayer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il avait une forte volonté et surtout, il savait à quoi s'attendre depuis des années. Contrairement aux autres, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un humain pur… et surtout un enfant aussi peu âgé. Le plus jeune auparavant avait seize ans. Cette fois-ci, elle avait réduit l'âge de moitié._

« Erol… Tu… Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si tout ça t'intimide. Il ne faut pas rêver non plus, Danya. Que je sache, lorsque tu m'as acheté, tu étais… »

« Mais là, c'était différent ! A part acheter un homme ou en trouver un… Je ne sors jamais réellement de chez moi et surtout que… »

« Que… quoi ? »

_Elle lui montra du regard leurs deux mains jointes avant de désigner les quelques personnes autour d'eux. Elles allaient se faire des idées à ce sujet et il se demanda ce qui se passait avec elle. Elle n'était quand même pas terrifiée à l'idée que les gens croient… Pfff… Vraiment._

« Ca te dérange qu'ils pensent que nous sommes ensembles ? »

« Non mais… Tu me tiens la main d'une manière qui veut dire que nous… »

« Que nous quoi ? Je suis avec toi, c'est tout. Qu'ils se fassent des idées, c'est leurs problèmes. Moi, pour ma part, je n'ai AUCUN souci avec ça. Le seul souci qui m'importe à l'heure actuelle, c'est de te changer. »

_Oui ! C'était vrai ! Il… Il n'était pas son petit ami ou alors son fiancé ou son mari. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle ou avoir un enfant hein ? Il ne l'aimait pas réellement au final. Il voulait juste qu'elle devienne une femme respectable pour éviter de replonger dans le vice et la luxure. C'était tout. Ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin de vêtements, pénétrant à l'intérieur tandis qu'il reprenait d'une voix plus enjouée :_

« On va s'acheter quelques vêtements ? On a l'argent pour ! »

« Oui… Oui d'accord ! »

_Elle le suivait, un petit sourire aux lèvres se dessinant sur son visage en voyant tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle. A l'intérieur, elle observa les différents vêtements, poussant un cri ravi alors qu'il lui disait d'aller en choisir pour elle. De son côté… Il devait aussi se remplumer et se faire une garde-robe car ce n'était pas forcément à l'Horoscopie qu'il avait eu beaucoup de vêtements. Il vit Danya s'engouffrer dans l'une des cabines d'essayage._

« Ahhhhh ! Quel enfant des fois. »

_Il eut un petit rire amusé, se disant que c'était mieux de la voir réagir ainsi que de se morfondre sur elle-même puisqu'il lui refusait de faire ces choses avec elle. Tiens… Ce pull était pas mal… Et cette veste rouge ? Elle pouvait lui aller. Il avait une taille légèrement plus grande que celle d'un enfant de son âge mais bon… Il n'était pas trop gros ou trop musclé donc ça devait passer._

« Erollll ? Tu peux venir ? »

_Quoi ? Danya l'appelait ? Il se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage mais s'arrêta subitement à quelques mètres. Instinctivement, il sentait le danger qui venait et il vit la tête de Danya qui sortait par l'entrebâillement, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

« Tu peux venir à l'intérieur ? »

« Tu penses m'avoir avec un piège aussi grossier ? »

« C'est ça ou alors je me présente à tout le monde avec la tenue que j'ai. »

« Tu n'oserais pas… quand même ?! »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire que si... Et merde. Elle était sérieuse ! Elle n'allait pas quand même se montrer en sous-vêtements quoi ! Il se dirigea à contrecoeur à l'intérieur de la cabine, regardant autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne qui le voyait._

« Tadaaaa ! Tu me trouves comment ? »

_Elle s'était faite deux longues couettes blanches, portant un chapeau melon rouge ainsi qu'une robe blanche en dentelle avec par-dessus un tablier rouge qui ne ressemblait pas pourtant à ceux que l'on utilise pour la cuisine._

« Mais tu… n'es pas en sous-vêtements ? »

« Et bien non ! Je n'ai jamais dit. C'est toi qui pensais ça. »

_Elle eut un petit clin d'œil coquin, tournoyant sur elle-même avant de se regarder dans le miroir. C'est vrai que ça lui allait plutôt pas mal… Ca lui donnait une allure assez coquette et bizarrement, il n'y avait pas de décolleté trop profond._

« … C'est… très beau. »

« Et toi, tu t'es choisi quoi ? »

« Heu… Quelques tenues sans importance. Aujourd'hui, c'est … »

« Non ! Je veux voir ses tenues ! Met les donc ! »

_Hey ! Il rêvait ou elle l'agressait verbalement ? Elle le déshabilla en passant une rapide main sur le devant du caleçon noir qu'il portait. Il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus mais elle lui prit les vêtements qu'il tenait en main. Elle lui enfouit la tête dans le pull bleu qu'il avait trouvé pour l'empêcher de parler, lui mettant le pantalon qui allait avec._

« C'est plutôt bien… Mais je ne sais pas… »

« J'ai pas l'habitude de porter ça… On ne dirait que ça ne me va pas. »

« Exactement ! J'aime bien te voir avec ces vestes en queue-de-pie mais ce n'est pas ici qu'on pourra en acheter hihi… Mais il faut quand même s'habituer à porter autre chose, non ? Moi, j'aime bien… On dirait que c'est tiré d'un autre temps ! »

« Un temps que tu dois connaître sûrement. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer de mon âge ! »

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, les cabines sont individuelles ! »

_Oups ! Flagrant délit ! Il allait se faire tirer les oreilles ! Surtout qu'il était quand même assez grand pour savoir une telle chose. Il se tourna vers Danya, la regardant d'un air effaré mais elle toussa légèrement avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« Oui, mais je discutais avec un ami, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

« Mais j'ai entendu une seconde voix dans la cabine. Veuillez ouvrir ! »

« Bon et bien… Je suis désolée mais je crois que nous devons partir. »

_Partir ? Comment ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Elle n'allait quand même pas… Elle lui murmura du bout des lèvres de s'accrocher à elle alors qu'elle déchirait les prix pour les jeter au sol. Un rapide calcul fait de tête et elle déposa quelques billets sur le sol à côté. Pendant que la porte s'ouvrait de l'extérieur, les deux personnes disparurent dans le sol._

« Tu appuies contre mes seins… Et c'est plutôt… bon. »

« Et toi… Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? »

_Visiblement, elle avait encore utilisé ses pouvoirs pour les emmener autre part… Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient tombés dans une cabine de toilettes et d'après ce qu'il entendait, c'était plutôt du côté des hommes. Il avait sa main droite malaxant par inadvertance le sein droit de Danya tandis qu'elle ne se privait pas pour caresser son sexe à travers le pantalon du préadolescent. Il se libéra, regardant les différents vêtements tombés au sol. Ils avaient sur eux les vêtements qu'ils avaient essayés. _

« Pardon… Je ne le ferais plus… On sort ? »

« C'est plutôt une bonne idée maintenant… »

_Il préférait ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée. Il ramassa les vêtements, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient en faire. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, les faisant disparaître dans un nouveau trou en lui disant qu'ils allaient les attendre dans un petit endroit qu'elle savait assez discret. Il ouvrit la cabine, regardant à l'extérieur pour voir si il n'y avait personne. __Pfiou… C'était le cas… __Il lui indiqua de sortir mais à son grand désarroi, un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années pénétra dans les toilettes pour hommes. Il jeta un regard surpris à Erol et Danya mais celui-ci prit la main de la jeune femme, la traînant rapidement en-dehors de cet endroit._

_Non mais vraiment ! Voilà qu'une personne les avait remarqués ! S…U…P…E…R ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il était sûr que cet homme allait en parler avec d'autres personnes et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à balancer une rumeur comme quoi il avait vu un gamin faire des choses avec une femme plantureuse. Wahhhouuuuu ! Enfin bon… Au moins… Sur le moment, ça le faisait plus rire que pleurer et c'était aussi le cas de Danya. Rien n'était perdu. Ils avaient encore le reste de la journée pour eux. _


	19. Chapitre 19 : Un repas un peu spécial

**Chapitre 19 : Un repas un peu spécial**

« Tu ne les trouve pas jolis ces arbres ? »

« Mais si… Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je les aime bien, ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que ceux de mon manoir par contre. »

« Ce n'est pas dramatique hein ? On est là pour sortir et visiter, pas pour juger. »

_Ce qui était tout le contraire des personnes autour d'eux. Comme à son habitude, il sentait le regard des gens posé sur lui. D'abord avec Mylidie, maintenant avec Danya. Il passait de la bête à la belle… Enfin non… Il ne devait pas se moquer d'elle surtout que, surtout que…_

« Erol ? Mais tu pleures ? »

« Non… Non… C'est rien. »

_Bien qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du chemin, elle se pencha en avant, venant le serrer dans ses bras avec une grande affection. Il sanglota, se rappelant qu'il aimait Mylidie mais qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir maintenant. Elle allait sûrement rejoindre l'Horoscopie en pensant qu'il était là-bas et surtout qu'il… qu'il ne pouvait pas la prévenir !_

« Mais si… Mais si… Dis moi tout. »

« My… Mylidie. Elle me manqueeeeeee ! »

_Elle tiqua légèrement au nom de la jeune fille qui avait le même âge qu'Erol. C'est vrai… C'est vrai… Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il en aimait une autre et que malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté… Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas la faire souffrir contrairement aux autres. Il n'avait aucune intention malsaine avec elle. Le problème était le fait qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle devant tout le monde et que le jeune garçon déversait ses larmes maintenant._

« Tu devrais l'oublier. Je suis là, Erol. »

« Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! »

« Mais si… On va manger ? Tu as peut-être faim ? »

_En fait, c'était plutôt son ventre qui grondait et elle s'était mise à rougir alors qu'il passait une main devant ses yeux. Il sécha ses larmes, faisant un petit sourire confus et triste en entendant le ventre de Danya. Ce n'était pas à lui de se mettre dans cet état. Il avait simplement eu un petit moment de défaillance. Il devait… l'oublier. Ne plus penser à Mylidie.  
Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'était pour Danya !_

« Je crois… que plutôt c'est toi qui a faim. »

« Je ne contrôle pas mon ventre malheureusement hihi. Tu sais où tu veux m'emmener ? Peut-être dans ces trucs que les jeunes aiment bien ? »

_Il préférait sérieusement manger dans un restaurant même si il n'était pas cinq Staris. Il n'était pas amateur de ces endroits où tout le monde se regroupait pour manger mal et rapidement. Il se rappelait qu'avec Mylidie, il avait été aussi dans un restaurant. Il se donna une violente claque sur la joue en se disant qu'il était un imbécile. Encore une fois, il avait pensé à elle. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec Mylidie, il pensait à Danya. Lorsqu'il était avec Danya, il pensait à Mylidie. C'était quoi le problème avec lui ?!_

« Ca va bien ? Tu veux peut-être rentrer ? »

« Non… Non… et non ! »

_Il refusait de rentrer maintenant ! Il prit la main de Danya pour la tirer en-dehors du parc qu'ils visitaient tous les deux. Il trouva après une vingtaine de minutes, un restaurant à l'aspect non repoussant et dont à l'intérieur, les personnes ne semblaient pas louches. Il retira sa main de celle de Danya, s'approchant d'une table vide et pour deux personnes. Avec galanterie, il tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer :_

« Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, mademoiselle Danya. »

« Vous êtes fort aimable, monsieur Erol. Un véritable gentleman comme on n'en fait plus. »

_Elle poussa un petit rire amusé, venant s'asseoir tout en retirant le chapeau rouge qu'elle avait acheté auparavant. Le jeune garçon vint s'installer en face d'elle, prenant le menu entre ses mains alors qu'elle tenait sa tête au-dessus de la table grâce à ses coudes._

« Tu aimes quoi ? Ca sera différent du manoir mais ça pourra donner des idées aux servantes. Pour ma part, je vais me contenter de… »

_Il s'arrêta de parler, voyant qu'elle l'observait longuement. Elle avait un regard des plus tendres en ce moment, ses yeux bleus posés sur lui. Elle avait un petit sourire bien qu'elle ne montrait pas ses dents. Il… y avait un problème ? Il était sûr que non. Mais… Voilà que…Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec elle ? Elle n'était pas dans son état normal._

« Mademoiselle ? Monsieur ? Avez-vous déjà choisis ? »

_Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Un homme habillé de blanc et avec un bloc-notes venait de se trouver à côté d'elle sans même qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'Erol ne faisait aucune remarque. Danya prit rapidement le menu, se mettant à le regarder brièvement pour éviter de montrer la gêne qu'elle avait._

« Alors pour ma part, je vais me contenter du plat du jour. »

« Pa… Pareil pour moi ! »

« Soit… Deux plats du jour. Vous avez une particularité pour les consommations ? »

_Aucune… Il préférait boire de l'eau ou alors une boisson orangée gazéifiée mais surtout pas de vin. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il avait bu une telle consommation… Lorsqu'il était revenu vers Danya après sa session de deux ans en arène. Une véritable catastrophe. Il commanda donc de l'orange gazéifiée tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Le serveur partit en poussant un léger soupir alors qu'Erol reprenait la parole :_

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de prendre la même chose que moi. »

« Je veux avoir les mêmes goûts que toi. »

« Sinon… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

_Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire alors que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait sous la table, la nappe cachant tout aux yeux des autres. Danya avait retiré son talon droit, son pied venant caresser l'entrejambe d'Erol sur le pantalon. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, se concentrant pour ne rien laisser paraître._

« Tu pourrais arrêter ? Tu es intenable. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Simplement, je fais tout pour te voir un peu plus motivé voilà tout. »

« Plus motivé ? Comment ça ? Je vais très bien que je sache. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir personnellement. »

_Qu'elle arrête ça. Ca ne se faisait pas en public ! Surtout qu'il souffrait dans son pantalon. Avoir une érection et un pantalon assez serré, ce n'était pas la meilleure des combinaisons. Elle allait payer tout ça ! Il retira sa propre chaussure, passant entre les jambes de Danya alors que celle-ci lui murmurait tendrement :_

« Tu décides d'être de la partie ? Contrairement à toi, mes habits sont plus… difficiles. »

« On verra bien. Je vais te faire regretter ça. Ca ne se fait pas. »

« Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, cherchant à passer sous la robe blanche en dentelle de Danya. Elle entrouvrait ses jambes pour que ça soit plus facile d'accès mais il compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Avec une telle quantité de tissu, il était difficile de savoir où passer correctement le pied. De son côté, elle accélérait ses caresses sur l'entrejambe d'Erol._

« Monsieur et Mademoiselles sont servis. »

_Le serveur déposa les deux assiettes devant Danya et Erol, celui-ci rougissant légèrement alors que Danya se mettait à manger tranquillement, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle continuait ses caresses et il poussa un petit gémissement :_

« Danya… Ce n'est pas correct… Aujourd'hui, tu dois bien te comporter. »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais, Erol. C'est ce que je fais. Simplement, tu sembles un peu attristé alors que je te remonte le moral. »

_Le moral ? C'était ça qu'elle voulait lui remonter ? Alors pourquoi c'était autre chose qu'elle faisait ? Il passa une main sous la table, arrêtant le pied pour le repousser. Mais il revint à la charge et elle l'observait en reprenant :_

« Et bien ? Tu ne manges pas ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Tu vas voir si il y a un problème. »

_Il passa la seconde main sous la table, agrippant le pied droit alors qu'elle le regardait avec surprise. Qu'est-ce… qu'il allait faire ? Les premières secondes, elle émit un petit rictus avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il… Ce petit imbé… Elle posa subitement ses deux mains sur la bouche pour se retenir de crier alors qu'il lui faisait un grand sourire :_

« Alors, tu apprécies ça ? Tu aimes ce petit cadeau ? »

_Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Quel idiot ! Qu'il arrête maintenant ! Elle tentait de retirer son pied mais il le tenait avec tant d'insistance. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Simplement de lui chatouiller sous la table et elle avait maintenant des larmes aux yeux. Qu'il arrête mais qu'il arrête !_

« Tu voudrais que je stoppe ça ? Je ne sais pas trop. Tu vas éviter de continuer ? »

« Nnnnnn ! »

« D'accord, je continue. »

_Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Quelques têtes se tournaient vers eux pour voir ce qui se passait avant de recommencer à manger sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de tout ça. Elle penchait sa tête en avant pour retirer en même temps son pied droit mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la relâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait prendre quand ils seraient rentrés ! Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Elle tira de toutes ses forces et il la relâcha subitement, la tête de Danya plongeant dans son assiette alors qu'il murmurait :_

« Mademoiselle Danya… Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter. »

_Puis il éclata de rire en la désignant du doigt, rejoint une dizaine de secondes plus tard par quelques personnes autour d'eux. Elle redressa son visage, lui montrant deux yeux bleus furieux de s'être faits bernés de la sorte. Ohhhhh ! Il ne savait pas à quoi il allait s'attendre lorsqu'ils se retrouveront dans le manoir. Il se releva de sa chaise, prenant l'une des serviettes en pouffant._

« Désolé… Désolé… Mais c'était si tentant. »

« Cela t'a bien amuser j'espère car ce soir, ça sera ta fête. »

_Mais oui, mais oui… Ca allait être sa fête. Il demanda une cruche d'eau ainsi qu'un verre pour commencer à tremper la serviette et à nettoyer son visage et ses cheveux. Vraiment, il avait exagéré mais elle l'avait amplement mérité. En plus, avec tout ça, il avait oublié ses petits problèmes de cœur. Ahhhh… C'était vraiment une bonne idée._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Acceptation

**Chapitre 20 : Acceptation**

« Tu me fais la tête ? »

« Tu as vu la tête que j'ai ? »

« Tiens, il en reste un morceau… »

_Elle se raidit alors qu'il approchait sa main droite de ses cheveux avec un grand sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à lui arrêter la main avant de soupirer tristement, se laissant faire._

« Ah… Mais non, en fait, il n'y avait rien du tout. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Erol… Tu m'as humiliée devant tout le monde. »

« Hein ? Mais… Mais non. Je ne voulais pas ! »

_Elle s'était mise à sangloter et il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas la ridiculiser, loin de là ! C'était complètement différent ! Quel idiot…. Mais quel idiot ! Il alla la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant avec délicatesse en reprenant la parole :_

« Allons… Arrête de pleurer. S'il te plaît, Danya… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

« Snif… Snif… Ce n'était pas drôle pour moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je deviendrais une femme respectable si tu me plonges la tête dans l'assiette ! »

« Je voulais simplement que tu arrêtes de me faire ça…Hey ! Mais ce sont… »

_Oui. C'était leurs habits. Elle avait emmené le jeune garçon dans une ruelle fermée où étaient entassés de nombreuses poubelles bien que dans un coin se trouvaient leurs habits enveloppés dans un sachet en plastique. Elle quitta ses bras, récupérant le sachet en disant :_

« Je t'avais dit… que je les avais gardés. Je ne mens pas moi… »

« Que veux-tu que je fasses pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Que tu ailles… »

« Non, je ne ferais rien avec toi. »

« Dans les ordures ! »

_HEINNNNNNNNNNN ?! Elle le souleva subitement avec ses deux mains, le jetant dans une poubelle ouverte alors qu'il poussait un cri. Il tenta de s'en sortir mais se retrouva en train de rouler au sol, la tête dans la poubelle avant de l'extraire, n'ayant rien compris à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il extirpa sa tête, se mettant à tousser avant de retirer les déchets sur ses nouveaux habits et sa tête. Danya fit une petite moue avant de dire :_

« Oh mon dieu… L'odeur. Je crois que tu devras prendre un bon bain, Erol. Tu ne sens vraiment pas la rose. »

« La faute à qui ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie plongé la tête de l'autre dans les ordures. »

« Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi. »

_Elle se pencha en avant, déposant un petit baiser sur son front malgré l'odeur qu'il émettait maintenant. Elle l'aida à se relever, le jeune garçon restant confus par tout ça. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à un revirement de situation de cette sorte. Il éclata de rire à nouveau, tirant Danya vers lui pour les faire retomber dans les ordures._

« Hiiiiiii ! Mais tu fais quoi ?! »

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! Ca t'apprendra ! Si j'ai une mauvaise odeur, ça sera pareil pour toi ! »

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup de rancune à mon égard ! »

_Elle agrippa une bouillie infâme avec sa main droite, la projetant vers Erol au niveau du torse pour ne pas quand même dégoûter le jeune garçon. La bataille qui s'en suivit fut dantesque… mais horrible… On aurait pu croire qu'ils provenaient d'un ancien temps mais qu'ils ne s'étaient lavés depuis leurs naissances. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ruelle, tout le monde détourna le regard bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux avec un grand sourire, se tenant main dans la main alors qu'il disait :_

« On considère qu'on a fait un match nul ? »

« J'accepte cette proposition. »

« En rentrant, je crois que je vais devoir un bain. »

« C'est pareil pour moi ! Tu le prends d'abord ? Ou alors je passe la première ? »

« Je pourrais prendre aussi une douche… Pour éviter de salir l'eau… »

_Il fit semblant de réfléchir longuement, s'arrêtant au beau milieu de la route alors que les gens l'évitaient. Elle se plaça à côté de lui, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Il s'écria :_

« Et si nous prenions un bain tous les deux ?! »

_Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux alors que Danya se mettait à rougir subitement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Erol ne se donnait jamais en spectacle, surtout pas maintenant ! Elle le tira vers elle, lui collant sa tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux dans le sol. Ils apparurent en-dehors de la ville alors qu'elle lui disait :_

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Erol ?! »

« Et bien quoi ? Je proposais simplement un bain à deux. »

« Je n'ai rien contre, je suis même plutôt pour… mais tu ne le dis pas en public. Et généralement, c'est moi qui le propose ! »

« Ca te fait quel effet de te sentir gênée ? »

_Quoi ? Il avait fait tout ça pour qu'elle se sente gênée ? Et bien c'était réussi ! Elle était rouge de honte, se disant qu'il se ridiculisait en demandant une telle chose. Elle le garda longuement contre elle, lui murmurant à quel point elle l'adorait alors qu'il se laissait faire. Après une trentaine de secondes, il murmura :_

« Vraiment… L'idée du bain n'est pas du luxe. »

« Est-ce… que tu… plaisantais au sujet aussi de la proposition ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Aller, non… J'étais sérieux. Tu veux ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Bien sûr que oui ! »

_Elle le souleva légèrement au-dessus du sol, rappelant au jeune garçon qu'elle était dotée d'une force colossale… et de capacités hors du commun alors qu'il n'était qu'un humain pur au final. Elle le serra contre elle, en le remerciant dans l'oreille._

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Même si tu as eu quelques difficultés aujourd'hui… Tu as quand même fait un effort non ? »

« Merci merci merci Erol. On… recommence demain ? »

« Mais oui… Mais pas forcément en allant en ville. On pourra bien faire un pique-nique en-dehors du manoir. Il doit bien y avoir des endroits merveilleux à visiter non ? »

« Bien sûr ! Enfin… Je crois… Je devrais demander à mes servantes. »

« Nous rentrons ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis pressée d'aller dans le bain avec toi ! »

_C'était une récompense comme une autre. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait dormir avec elle sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais lâché. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à arriver devant le manoir. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, les servantes les accueillirent avec une légère incompréhension. La maîtresse… et Erol étaient… dans un état déplorable. Et leurs habits ? L'une d'entre elles demanda :_

« Euh… Maîtresse ? Le sac… »

« Ce sont nos habits de la journée ! Vous les trouvez comment ceux que nous portons ? »

_Danya tourna sur elle-même, invitant Erol à faire de même, les servantes ne savant pas quoi dire. Elles ne voulaient pas offusquer la maîtresse. Danya rigola en disant :_

« Vous pouvez vous exprimer. Je sais que nous sommes sales mais à part ça. »

« Et bien, je pense qu'après un nettoyage, ils devraient être splendides. Voulez vous que l'on vous fasse couler l'eau pour le bain ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! Moi et Erol, nous allons nous préparer ! »

« Pardon pour les dégâts. »

_Le jeune garçon s'excusait aux servantes en s'inclinant. Celles-ci lui répondirent que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elles allaient nettoyer dès qu'ils seraient dans le bain. Danya vint prendre la main d'Erol pour monter à l'étage avec lui. Les servantes semblaient étonnées de voir qu'il n'avait pas refusé les paroles de Danya, voir même qu'il… les acceptait ? C'était bizarre… Très bizarre… Déjà, quelques servantes s'affairaient à nettoyer toutes les saletés sur le sol tandis qu'Erol et Danya se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain._

« Erol ? Tu veux que l'on soient éloignés tous les deux ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Vue la quantité de crasse que l'on a… Je pense qu'il faudra se nettoyer tout les deux…et cela assez longuement. »

_Elle fit tomber son soutien-gorge au sol, restant en culotte alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Erol. Celui-ci était en caleçon mais elle se demandait si elle avait rêvé ou non ? Il lui disait explicitement qu'ils allaient se… Elle descendit sa culotte en même temps qu'Erol baissait son caleçon bien qu'elle ne le voyait plus maintenant._

« Erol, ce n'est pas très drôle cette fois. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses que c'est une plaisanterie ? »

_Il déposa ses deux mains sur le ventre de Danya alors qu'il se trouvait dans son dos. Elle trembla légèrement avant de murmurer d'une voix triste :_

« Erol… Ce n'est pas vraiment pas drôle du tout. Je n'aime pas ces tests si c'est pour… voir combien de temps je tiendrais. Si tu continues… Je risquerais de te violer. »

« Sauf si j'accepte que tu le fasses avec moi. »

« ARRÊTE ! Tu m'as dit toute la journée de bien me comporter et de ne rien faire de malsain. A chaque fois, j'ai eu quelques petites absences… et je me suis laissée dominée. Mais là… Après le restaurant, j'ai compris… que je me trompais et je pensais que tu voulais réellement m'apprendre alors pourquoi faire ça maintenant ? »

« Disons que je suis fier de toi. Tu ne t'es pas jetée sur moi dans un coin en me faisant des caresses ou des déshabillages. Enfin si… Mais pas de la manière d'une folle. Disons que tu pensais plus à t'amuser sans aller trop loin, juste pour me titiller. Je me trompe ? »

« Non… Pas vraiment… Mais alors… Tu veux vraiment que l'on se nettoie ? »

_Bien sûr. Bon… Il y avait nettoyage et nettoyage. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était excité puisque son sexe durcissait au contact de la peau de ses fesses. Rien qu'avec ça… Elle était trempée et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant l'une des mains d'Erol qui descendait vers son entrejambe pour vérifier son état. Il lui prit sa main de celle qu'il avait disponible, la tirant vers le bain avec un grand sourire._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Arrêt

**Chapitre 21 : Arrêt**

« On se nettoie quand tu le veux, Erol. »

« Rien ne presse, rien ne presse. »

_Il s'était mis à nager devant elle, faisant quelques mouvements avant de revenir vers elle. Il pouvait voir le haut de sa poitrine qui était resplendissante. Elle prenait une éponge et du savon, se nettoyant les bras en attendant qu'Erol revienne vers elle. Ceci ne tarda pas, le jeune garçon se présentant à elle avec une autre éponge._

« On peut commencer maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, mais comment dois-je faire alors ? Comme ça ? »

_Il souleva le sein droit de Danya de sa main gauche, venant passer l'éponge avec sa main droite dessus. Elle se mit subitement à trembler alors qu'il semblait bien sérieux et appliqué dans son travail. En fait, il le frottait avec précision et elle poussa un petit gémissement :_

« Erol… C'est… C'est bon non ? Pour… Pour celui de droite. »

« Ah ! Tu as entièrement raison, je dois donc m'en prendre à celui de gauche. Merci ! »

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il souleva maintenant le sein gauche, regardant quand même son travail pour voir si il était bien fait. Son téton droit s'était durci et pointait fièrement alors que celui de gauche était déjà dans le même état alors qu'il n'avait pas commencé à le nettoyer._

« A… Après, je le fais non ? Mais quand même… Tu es sûr que c'est bien toi, Erol ? »

« Mais oui, pourquoi ça serait quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Disons… que pendant les années où tu étais avec moi… enfin les mois… Oui plutôt… Comment dire… Je ne sais pas ! Je pensais que tu me trouvais repoussante et que tu ne voulais pas de moi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Simplement, je veux que tu apprennes à te contrôler et à devenir une femme respectable devant les autres mais aussi avec moi. Comme ton passé… Tu as été un objet sexuel… On peut dire ça comme ça non ? »

_Elle baissa la tête, hochant cette dernière alors qu'il arrêtait le nettoyage. Il la regarda longuement… avant de poser l'éponge sur le bord de l'eau, passant ses deux mains derrière le cou de Danya. Il reprit :_

« Tu as été un objet sexuel… et tu voulais que je devienne le tien non ? »

« C'est… Non… Enfin… Même si… »

« Ne mens pas. Je me rappelle très bien de ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. JAMAIS. Tu comprends ça ? »

« Je… Je suis désolée… Je voulais juste que… tu m'aimes. »

_Elle était complètement déconfite par ce que le jeune garçon lui disait. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle ne se sentait pas très fière de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Maintenant qu'elle essayait de voir les choses d'un point de vue autre que sexuel, elle se trouvait… sale. Et puis surtout… Surtout… Erol… devait penser que du mal d'elle. Elle murmura, le jeune garçon sentant qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer :_

« Je… Je… vraiment… Je ne voulais pas… que tu sois… Je ne sais pas ce qui… m'a pris de te faire quelque chose comme ça. Pardonne moi. »

« Je te pardonne. »

_C'était aussi simple que ça ? Il colla son corps contre le sien et elle tressaillit. Il était… vraiment dur comme du fer ! Il bandait et avec tout ça, il le lui montrait clairement en la serrant contre elle. Est-ce qu'il… avait envie d'elle ?_

« On continue le nettoyage, Danya ? »

« Ah ! Oui ! Je l'oubliais complètement avec tout ça ! »

_Il se retourna pour être de dos, venant se loger dans sa poitrine en lui émettant un petit sourire en biais. Elle lui répondit par le même sourire comme si elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. Comme il sentait ses seins contre lui, un petit morceau de chair sortit la tête de l'eau, fier et droit. Ils rigolèrent ensemble alors qu'elle disait :_

« Je ne rêve pas hein ? C'est bien mon petit Erol qui est contre moi. »

« Oui ! Mais… Seulement si tu continues à bien te comporter sinon… Je ne suis plus le petit Erol de mademoiselle Danya. »

« En parlant de petit… Je devrais plutôt t'appeler mon grand Erol non ? »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

_Il s'interrogeait naïvement et faussement alors qu'elle empoignait son pénis en plongeant sa main droite dans l'eau. Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir tout en tremblant un peu. Il ne tentait pas de l'arrêter… Il avait vraiment décidé… de la laisser faire ? Elle déposa un petit baiser sur le cou d'Erol avant de commencer à le branler mais il lui demanda :_

« Calme… Calme toi, Danya. J'accepte mais… Ne brûle pas les étapes hein ? »

« Bien sûr mais nous allons encore plus loin qu'auparavant donc je veux te montrer… à quel point ce que tu me dis me rend heureuse. »

« Au passage, je ne crois pas que mon sexe a besoin d'être nettoyé. »

« Il a besoin d'être autant nettoyé que ma poitrine… ou mon vagin. »

« Je me charge de cette partie ! »

_Il quitta sa poitrine, se mettant en face d'elle avant de tendre la main en même temps qu'elle. Chacun à son tour plaça sa main sur l'entrejambe de l'autre avant de s'activer lentement. Les deux personnes gémirent à l'unisson, Erol venant appuyer du doigt sur le clitoris de Danya tandis qu'elle s'affairait à le branler sur la longueur._

« Alors ? Tu trouves ça comment ? Que ça soit la main d'une femme qui gère ce travail manuel ? Sinon huuuummmm… Tu sais jouer du doigt. »

« Tu n'es pas la première à me bran… AIE ! »

_Elle venait de lui serrer les bourses, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il arrêtait ses caresses sur le clitoris. Les yeux bleus de Danya se posaient sur lui et il avait l'impression… qu'elle était jalouse ?! Elle relâcha ses bourses avant de recommencer à le branler avec douceur et amusement :_

« Si je… dois devenir une femme respectable, je n'en attend pas moins de la part de mon homme hein ? Alors, il ne doit pas parler… d'autres femmes surtout pendant ces moments. C'est très malsain et malpoli. »

« Tu veux me donner des leçons là-dessus ? Non mais je vous jure ! »

_Il rentra un doigt en elle, lui caressant ses parois vaginales alors qu'elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle arrêta de le branler, se mordant les lèvres pour ne plus crier. Il rajouta un second doigt en elle comme si il savait faire ça depuis…_

« Erol… Lors des douches… avec cette adolescente… »

« Je te promet que je n'ai rien fait. On s'est simplement nettoyés sans allusions sexuelles. »

« Alors… C'est bon… C'est très bon… Continue donc… »

_Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Erol, se laissant manipuler par les doigts du jeune garçon. Elle appréciait ce traitement et elle se mettait à feuler de plaisir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Erol rentrait et sortait ses doigts, en rajoutant un troisième. Un moment, il tourna ses doigts tout en les rentrant en elle et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Haletante, elle annonça à Erol le bilan… mais celui-ci était visible dans le bain puisqu'un fin filet de liquide blanc sortait de son vagin tandis que les doigts d'Erol étaient déjà rincés._

« E… Erol… Si tu veux… Tu peux… Tu peux la mettre en moi. Je suis prête à t'accueillir mais s'il te plaît… Jure sur ta tête que… »

« Je ne peux pas accepter, Danya. Je ne ferais rien de ce côté. »

« Mais mais mais… Tu … Pourquoi alors ? »

_Il posa sa tête contre le sein droit de Danya, fermant un œil en prenant une profonde respiration. Comment lui expliquer correctement ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Attention ! Il ne fallait pas mal comprendre ce qu'il faisait avec elle. Mais bon… C'était assez compliqué… Il l'aimait bien… sans l'aimer réellement ?_

« Bon… Disons que… Je ne sais pas… Je veux te rendre heureuse sans qu'on ait besoin de faire une telle chose. Voilà. C'est ça ! Je veux dire… Si toi et moi… On a … Si je la rentre en toi… Ca voudra dire que l'on s'aime non ? »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pas du tout ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Juste que je t'aime bien voir beaucoup mais… J'ai Mylidie… Et même si je ne vais pas la revoir avant longtemps, j'aimerais… me garder pour elle. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait une telle chose ? Tu me refroidis d'abord… en m'imposant des restrictions et après… Tu me donnes un orgasme ? »

« Je voulais te féliciter et récompenser. Je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te donner ce genre de récompenses… Je pensais aussi dormir avec toi mais au final… Je devrais continuer à t'apprendre à devenir une jeune femme respectable et sans faire ça. »

« NON ! C'est une récompense qui me plaît ! C'est une bonne récompense ! »

« Mais… Tu ne te feras pas d'illusions ? »

_Non… Elle avait bien compris… Et même… Si elle ne pouvait avoir qu'une partie du jeune garçon, elle était heureuse avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ils n'avaient rien fait tous les deux donc il restait… vierge pour Mylidie… Cette fille… en avait de la chance. Elle avait beaucoup de chance même. Il s'était relevé pour quitter le bain et elle remarqua son érection. C'est vrai qu'au final…_

« Erol… Ce n'est pas terminé. Je vais te montrer une technique que tu aimeras sûrement. Tu m'as donné du plaisir… C'est à moi de te le rendre. »

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Il sembla surpris alors qu'elle se levait à son tour pour le faire s'asseoir sur le bord du bain. Elle-même restait dans le bain avant de lui montrer ses seins. Avec un grand sourire, elle cala le pénis du jeune garçon entre eux, commençant à le branler._

« Mais mais mais… »

_AHHHH ! C'était quoi ça ?! Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un antre de douceur et de chaleur… Comme si il était en train de la pénétrer sauf qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas ! Si la pénétration ressemblait à ça alors… alors…_

« Da… Danya, je vais… »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Ca avait duré moins de deux minutes et elle observa le sperme dégoulinant sur son visage et sur sa poitrine. Le jeune garçon s'était rendu très facilement. Et bien… Elle notait que cette emprise faisait son effet, elle connaissait maintenant l'un des points faibles du jeune garçon. Elle passa un doigt sur la crème blanche, venant le lécher alors qu'Erol s'était couché sur le bord, prenant un souffle rapide. Elle sortit du bain, venant l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de se coucher à côté de lui. Maintenant, ils étaient à égalité et à partir d'aujourd'hui… Ils allaient continuer son apprentissage._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Remye

**Chapitre 22 : Remye**

« Bonjour, mon petit Erol en sucre. »

« Bon… jour Danya. L'est quelle… heure ? »

« L'heure de se lever tout simplement. »

_Elle alla l'embrasser sur les deux joues, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était revenu et il avait maintenant quatorze ans. Elle se redressa dans son lit, portant une nuisette noire un peu trop petite puisqu'il était possible de voir sa culotte blanche. Et aussi transparente puisqu'il apercevait le soutien-gorge qui allait de pair avec la culotte._

« Erol. Nous allons où aujourd'hui ? Tu as une petite idée ? »

« Puisque nous sommes en voyage pour visiter quelques décors paradisiaques, pourquoi ne pas continuer sur ce chemin ? »

« Nous pourrions visiter les collines de cristal ! C'est à une trentaine de kilomètres de la ville et ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. »

« Il faudra d'abord régler le problème de cette érection matinale. »

« Exactement ! Bon ! Je me lève aussi ! »

_Aucun geste sexuel ou autre, elle lui avait simplement signalé ça comme si de rien n'était. Ses progrès étaient spectaculaires, il fallait le reconnaître. Heureusement qu'elle avait de l'argent et qu'ils avaient pris une chambre assez spacieuse avec douche à côté. En fait, c'était même le premier endroit qu'ils avaient visité. Les deux personnes passaient maintenant leurs nuit ensembles mais il en était de même pour leurs bains ou leurs douches. C'était les seuls instants où ils se permettaient des attouchements et autant dire qu'Erol apprenait aussi consciencieusement puisqu'il savait utiliser sa langue et ses doigts pour rendre folle la jeune femme. Quand à elle… Autant dire qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était devenu accro à cette position où elle engouffrait son sexe entre ses seins. Même si il tentait de tenir de plus en plus longtemps, elle rajoutait à chaque fois un petit quelque chose qui le faisait exploser sur son visage et sur ses seins. Il n'y avait aucune pénétration entre son pénis et le vagin de la jeune femme mais les deux personnes se contentaient ainsi. Et ce fut le cas encore aujourd'hui : Elle lui tenait son sexe en le branlant d'une main alors que l'autre parcourait son torse. Il avait encore un peu grandi et il se rapprochait de la taille de la jeune femme. Lui de son côté, sa main droite rentrait deux doigts en elle. L'autre main s'occupait de sa poitrine pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient longuement tout en se lavant lorsqu'une main quittait le corps de l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'ils procédaient maintenant. Les deux personnes poussèrent un cri à l'unisson, un liquide blanc s'écoulant de leurs sexes alors qu'ils se regardaient d'un air fiévreux. Danya fut la première à prendre la parole :_

« Encore une fois… C'était parfait, Erol. »

« Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi. C'est bien mieux de cette façon non ? Tu ne penses plus qu'à ça maintenant. Simplement… Tu libères tout ton désir lors de certains moments et c'est là toute la différence avec ce que tu étais avant. Tu te comportes très bien maintenant et tu es… bien plus belle comme ça. »

_Il s'était mis à rougir légèrement, un peu honteux de lui parler de la sorte. Enfin, il le pensait vraiment au sujet de sa beauté mais il avait un peu l'impression de la manipuler. Elle alla l'embrasser en le remerciant, finissant de se laver correctement cette fois-ci avant de s'habiller. Main dans la main, ils descendirent les étages, prenant un bref petit-déjeuner avant de quitter l'hôtel qu'ils avaient pris pour la nuit. Maintenant, une longue marche allait se faire… et cela allait prendre plusieurs heures sauf si Danya décidait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour accélérer le chemin mais ce ne fut pas le cas._

« C'est vraiment beau… quand il n'y a personne. »

« Il faut se dire que la nature a aussi des droits. »

« C'est correct, Erol mais quand même… C'est magnifique. Par contre, on a de quoi faire des arrêts ? Je ne sais pas si… »

« C'est tout bon. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai pris de la nourriture et à boire. »

« Un homme qui pense à tout ! Tu es parfait ! »

_Ils rigolèrent ensemble, se disant que malgré le fait que la marche allait être éreintante, ils allaient passer plus de temps à contempler les merveilles de dame Nature. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils observaient les environs, que cela soit des arbres, des rochers ou des rivières. Oui… C'était un endroit superbe et ils étaient seuls._

« Erol ! REGARDE EROL ! Ce sont les collines de cristal ! »

_Sa main quitta celle du jeune garçon alors qu'elle se mettait à courir devant lui. Il poussa un petit rire amusé, allant la rejoindre avant de voir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait raison… Les collines étaient faites de cristal… Des cristaux de toutes les couleurs. Certains sortaient du sol et en parlant de ce dernier… Il était fait intégralement en verre bien qu'il n'était pas glissant. Quelques fissures s'y trouvaient, chose tout à fait normal lorsqu'on savait que d'autres personnes passaient ici bien qu'assez rarement._

« C'était long et difficile d'accès… mais ça valait le coup ! »

« Oui Erol ! Tu veux qu'on mange ici ? Par contre, il faudra faire attention à tout nettoyer après. Je n'aimerais pas que tout soit gâché… à cause de nous. »

« Aucun souci. Aller, hop, hop, hop ! »

_Ils étaient tous les deux très motivés à l'idée de s'installer ici, le jeune garçon faisant glisser les bretelles de son sac à dos pour le déposer au sol. Danya fit de même avec le sien, Erol installant un drap sur le sol pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sans trop se faire de mal. Ils commencèrent à sortir tout ce qu'il fallait pour un copieux repas alors qu'une ombre apparue derrière un groupe de cristaux rouges qui devaient bien mesurer trois mètres de hauteur chacun. Lentement, elle sortie, se présentant à Danya et Erol. Celui-ci se cacha les yeux alors que Danya émit un petit rictus avant de se redresser subitement._

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! EROL ! Derrière moi ! »

« Allons bon… C'est ainsi que tu accueilles une amie ? »

« Qui est-ce, Danya ? Elle est… peu habillée. »

_Et c'était le cas de le dire. La femme qui se tenait devant lui avait une simple culotte jaune, un haut rose qui ne couvrait qu'en partie une poitrine aussi généreuse que celle de Danya, haut retenu par une sorte de collier. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et quelques rubans en noeuds bleus au niveau des cheveux et des fesses tandis qu'un serre-tête rose se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Enfin, elle était pieds nus et ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un tissu rayé de bleu et de jaune. Finalement, tout autour d'elle se dressait un long ruban violet rattaché aux deux poignets violets eux-mêmes rejoint par le tissu rayé de jaune et de bleu. En fait… Elle était habillée… mais pas aux endroits essentiels._

« Et qui est ce charmant garçon ? Relo, c'est cela ? Ou plutôt… Erol ? »

« Co… Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? »

« Disons simplement que je t'observe depuis toutes ces années. Horoscopie, combat en arène, missions dangereuses, tu as bien plus vécu que la majorité des humains purs alors que tu n'as que quatorze ans. C'est vraiment remarquable. »

« REMYE ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui ! »

_Danya s'était mise devant Erol comme pour le protéger alors que la femme aux cheveux blonds ne semblait pas écouter Danya. Celle-ci fit apparaître une sphère composée d'énergie ténébreuse et maléfique et Erol fut surpris. Elle était en colère voir même enragée. Remye ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom autrefois._

« Pourquoi veux-tu éviter que je ne le vois ? Je ne vais rien lui faire de mal. »

« MON ŒIL ! Je t'ai dit de t'éloigner ! Un pas de plus et je n'hésiterais pas ! »

« Hésiterais pas à faire quoi ? Nous sommes immortelles toutes les deux. »

_Elle ne l'écoutait pas, Remye faisant un nouveau pas. Ce fut à ce moment que Danya projeta la sphère ténébreuse en direction de la femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci fit un pas gracieux sur le côté, l'évitant avec aisance. Elle émit un petit sourire amusé, reprenant la parole en regardant Erol derrière Danya :_

« Cette femme est violente… Pourquoi reste-tu avec elle ? Elle a connu tellement d'hommes qu'elle aurait pu peupler ce monde à elle seule. »

« Oui mais… Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Vous semblez bien la connaître. »

« Bien entendu que je la connais. Et elle me connaît elle aussi. »

« Cette femme… est celle qui tue tous mes hommes ! »

« Tu vois ? Tu parles au possessif et tu en évoques plusieurs. »

« A cause de qui ?! Tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur Erol ! »

_Hey… Elles n'allaient pas se disputer à cause de lui quand même ? Enfin bon, maintenant qu'il savait qui était Remye, elle était tout de suite moins jolie. Enfin… Non… Elle l'était quand même… Elle semblait même plus féminine. Visiblement, elle remarqua son regard et elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil._

« Et pourquoi cela ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de le considérer comme un objet ? »

« EROL n'est pas un jouet ! Il m'a appris à me respecter ! »

« Te respecter ? Allons ! »

_Remye éclata de rire comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague, faisant un nouveau pas vers Danya et Erol. Sans s'intéresser plus que ça à Erol, elle se mit en face de Danya, celle-ci serrant les dents. La femme aux cheveux blonds collait sa poitrine contre celle de Danya bien que celle-ci avait maintenant des vêtements corrects sur le corps._

« Comment une femme comme toi peut être respectable ? Alors que tu as couché avec des milliers d'humains assoiffés de sexe. Je ne parlerais même pas des êtres autres qu'humain. »

« Tu ne m'auras pas de cette façon. Erol est quelqu'un de très bien ! »

« Et pourtant, tu as déjà couché avec lui ? Pauvre femme qui pense qu'au sexe, quitte à le faire avec un morceau de bois si cela était possible. Tu l'as violé à quel âge ? Huit ans ? Le jour où tu l'as acheté ? Je suis au courant depuis le début… Sache que rien ne m'est inconnu dès qu'il s'agit de TA personne. Je te ferais payer ceci ! »

« Erol et moi n'avons jamais couchés ensemble ! Ca ne te concerne pas en plus ! MAINTENANT DEGUERPIS ! »

_Lui ? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire mais les yeux bruns de Remye se posèrent sur lui, le faisant rougir subitement. Elle semblait surprise par les paroles de Danya, comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Etait-ce donc vrai que ce jeune garçon et elle n'avaient jamais couchés ensemble ? Elle ne pouvait pas voir à l'intérieur du manoir mais lorsqu'ils sortaient ou en interrogeant les servantes dans leurs rêves, elle pensait en apprendre plus que ça._

« Ainsi… Ce jeune garçon est donc vierge ? Ca va être encore plus intéressant… »

« Esquisse un mouvement et je… »

« IDIOTE ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ersatz de femme ! Je le prendrais comme les autres ! »

_Aie… La guerre était à nouveau déclarée et visiblement, Remye était loin d'être une femme seulement jolie. Ce qu'elle venait de dire à Danya n'avait guère fait plaisir à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Erol s'était reculé, se disant que là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait pas d'arme, il ne pensait même plus à se battre. Ce qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux allait peut-être lui changer la vision des choses._


	23. Chapitre 23 : UJGBS

**Chapitre 23 : Un jeune garçon bien spécial**

« Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas ! »

« Te l'enlever ? Allons bon… Je vais lui montrer ce qu'est un véritable amour. »

« IL NE M'AIME PAS ! »

_Ca lui déchirait le cœur de dire une telle chose mais c'était la vérité. Elle le savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Mylidie ! Néanmoins, les moments qu'elles vivaient avec lui étaient cent fois plus importants que tous les autres ! Elle fit apparaître une lame faite d'ombre dans sa main droite, venant tenter d'entailler le corps de Remye. Celle-ci fit tournoyer son ruban violet autour d'elle, la lame le rencontrant en émettant un bruit métallique._

« Raison de plus pour te le prendre. »

« TU NE FERAS RIEN ! »

_Aie… La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Danya dans cette colère, il avait eu peur pour Irei. Là, ce n'était pas le cas puisque l'adolescente aux cheveux roses n'était plus là mais c'était quand même… effrayant. Danya courait vers Remye, donnant de nombreux coups d'épées sans pour autant réussir à la blesser._

« EROL ! Vas t'en ! Eloigne toi ! »

« Mais mais… Je ne peux pas… »

« FAIS CE QUE JE DIS ! Elle va essayer de te tuer ! Elle fait toujours ça ! »

« Allons… Erol… Qui est-ce qui a lancé la première attaque ? Qui est-ce qui a tenté de te pervertir pendant toutes ces années ? Tu ne dois pas juger une personne par rapport aux paroles d'une autre. Est-ce que je te semble si effrayante ? »

« Disons… que traiter Danya d'ersatz de femme, ce n'est pas vraiment en votre faveur. »

_Elle poussa un petit rire amusé, tournoyant sur elle-même avant de faire que le ruban n'entoure la tête de Danya, l'envoyant contre un groupe de cristaux verts. Ceux-ci éclatèrent en morceaux tandis que Remye s'approchait d'Erol._

« Si tu veux… Tu peux venir avec moi, Erol. »

« Et… pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Je te montrerais ce que c'est un véritable amour. Je suis une femme… Une vraie femme. Si tu le désires, je pourrais porter tes enfants en moi. »

« Ahem… Je n'ai que quatorze années… Je tiens à le signaler. »

« Sache que Danya ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants. Elle n'a pas la possibilité de créer ses propres ovules. Au départ, elle n'avait même pas de sexe défini. Elle a décidé de devenir une femme pour assouvir ses envies bestiales de sexe. »

_Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur, se penchant en avant pour lui faire voir un décolleté aussi généreux et magnifique que celui de Danya. Elle était sûre qu'il allait tomber sous son charme… C'était ainsi avec tous les hommes de Danya. Ils étaient attirés par le sexe, par les phéromones qu'elle développait et qui donnait envie à chaque homme de la prendre. Elle alla lui murmurer d'une voix tendre et douce :_

« Et encore… Je suis vierge… Je peux l'être autant de fois que tu le désires. »

_Il tressaillit alors qu'elle lui mordillait l'oreille d'un air coquin. Danya s'était redressé, affolée par la situation. Il… EROL ! Il allait se laisser avoir par cette femme ! En fait… Il ne réagissait même plus, ses yeux verts étant devenus complètement… vides de toute lumière._

« EROL ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! »

« Tu sais quoi, Danya ? Je crois qu'en fait, je ne vais pas le faire tout de suite. Je vais plutôt le garder avec moi… Pendant quelques temps. Un jeune humain pur qui a tant de choses à apprendre, je suis sûre que je serais une très bonne professeur. »

« Erol n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne se laissera pas manipulé ! »

« Manipulé ? Allons bon… Je lui montrerais comment on aime. »

_Elle alla déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Erol, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ne réagissant pas alors que Danya poussait un cri de rage. Ses cheveux blancs volaient maintenant alors que sa lame faite de puissance ténébreuse… grandissant trois fois plus en taille ?! Elle allait lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose… PAS DEVANT ELLE ! SURTOUT PAS AVEC EROL ! Entre Mylidie et Remye, c'était bien différent ! Mylidie… Elle était au courant ! Elle acceptait qu'Erol aille avec elle ! Elle savait pertinemment que tout ça n'était qu'éphémère pour elle !_

« Je suis désolé… Danya. »

« E… Erol ? Comment ça ? »

« Je suis désolé… qu'une femme comme elle te pourrisse l'existence ! »

_Il tourna lentement son visage vers Remye, celle-ci arrêtant de sourire. Il prit du recul, donnant un puissant coup de tête à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Celle-ci cria de douleur, roulant au sol alors que Danya courait vers lui. Remye se releva lentement, gémissant avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Pour… Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Car à la base, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu voles tous les hommes qui couchent avec Danya. En plus d'être infidèles, ces types étaient de sacrés porcs et pervers. Pour ma part… Même si… Disons que… »

_Il avait du mal à le formuler mais en voyant Danya, il rougissait subitement, cela voulait tout dire. Même si il n'avait jamais fait une telle chose avec elle, il avait quand même appris… à apprécier les charmes féminins._

« Je suis peut-être un peu pervers mais… Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Tes foutus charmes féminins ne marchent pas sur moi ! Je me dis que si tu es comme Danya, ça ne sert à rien de penser à coucher avec une femme comme toi ! Le sexe n'est pas forcément basé sur le plaisir mais aussi sur l'Amour ! Comment je pourrais aimer et coucher avec une femme qui ne vieillira jamais ?! Je préfère encore aimer une personne qui passera ses années avec moi, que je verrais grandir, mûrir et vieillir… mais que j'aimerais ! Ce n'est pas parce que les autres hommes de Danya ne pensaient qu'à coucher avec elle que c'est pareil pour moi ! »

« Mais qui est… ce gamin ?! »

« C'est Erol ! Un humain pur ! Un humain qui ne m'aimera jamais ! Il en aime déjà une autre ! Il aime une fille vraiment laide et hideuse ! »

_Danya était arrivée à côté d'Erol, le prenant dans ses bras en sanglotant. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais à elle… JAMAIS ! Et lui dans tout ça ? Il se sentait mal… des paroles qu'il avait dit. Il tapota le dos de Danya en reprenant :_

« Danya… Même… si Mylidie est laide et hideuse… Ca ne se dit pas… Même si c'est la vérité hein ? Et puis bon… Toi… Remye… Je te demande d'arrêter d'embêter Danya. Même si elle n'est pas une véritable femme et qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, elle me fait une bien meilleure impression que toi en ce moment. »

« Co…Comment ?! Danya qui fait une meilleure impression ?! Elle n'est pas une femme ! Elle n'est qu'une pokémon ! Une pokémon sans sexe ! »

« D'après ton énervement… Cela veut dire que tu en étais une aussi ? »

« BIEN SÛR ! Je suis moi aussi une pokémon SAUF QUE je suis une femme à la base ! Je n'ai pas décidé de le devenir ! Cette garce a attaqué l'humanité pendant des siècles et des siècles puis du jour au lendemain, elle a décidé de devenir une femme pour sauver cette dernière ?! Elle se moque de qui ?! »

« Peut-être que ses intentions étaient réellement de sauver les humains… »

« Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Elle savait pertinemment que mon rôle était de les aider, d'apaiser leurs rêves dans lesquels elle s'enfonçait pour les détruire de l'intérieur ! »

« Et ? Elle a changé… Tout le monde est capable de changer. Elle me l'a montré… »

_Danya ne répondait plus, serrant Erol dans ses bras. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et l'impression que c'était lui qui était l'adulte dans ce moment était… saisissante. Comment était-ce possible que ce jeune garçon parle ainsi ? Tous les hommes que Danya avaient eus depuis tous ces siècles… TOUS n'étaient attirés que par ses gros seins et son sexe ! Par le fait de la tringler ! Et là… Lui… Il semblait si … différent des autres ?! Avec lui, il n'y avait aucun doute que Danya serait heureuse réellement et qu'elle connaîtrait l'amour qu'elle recherchait ! Remye commença à rire nerveusement avant de dire :_

« Je vois… Je vois… Un gamin de quatorze ans qui est indifférent à tout ça… Qui sait que le sexe n'est pas forcément une finalité avec Danya… Un gamin de quatorze ans ?! Alors que tous les autres bien plus âgés… J'aurais du me méfier de tout ça lorsque je l'ai vue prendre un enfant de huit ans. Les enfants sont bien trop purs… »

_L'ambiance devenait irrespirable et Danya avait rouvert ses yeux en regardant Remye. Le ruban violet tournoyait lentement autour de la femme aux cheveux blonds avant de se raidir, prenant la forme d'un pieu._

« Je crois qu'au final… C'est une bonne et une mauvaise chose. »

« Elle commence à me faire froid dans le dos… Danya… »

« Elle montre simplement son vrai visage. »

« Danya… Je sais à quel point tu souffres lorsque je te prends un homme… que je te montre à quel point ils sont volages et infidèles. »

« Erol… Reste derrière moi… Je t'en prie. Tu n'es vraiment… pas de taille. »

« Danya… J'ai un peu peur là… »

_Lui ? Avoir peur ? Les seules fois où elle lui connaissait de la peur, ce fut lors des premiers rapports sexuels… du moins lorsqu'il avait huit ans et qu'elle s'était comportée comme une animale. Et aussi… Lorsqu'elle avait appris au sujet de Mylidie. Sans se retourner, elle tendait sa main gauche en arrière alors qu'elle tenait sa gigantesque lame dans l'autre._

« Ne t'en fais pas… Je te protégerais mais si… Tu vois que j'ai des problèmes, tu t'en vas aussitôt. J'arriverais facilement à la tenir. »

« J'aimerais vraiment t'aider… Danya. Je n'aime pas me rendre inutile. »

« Tu ne l'es pas… Pas du tout… C'est simplement que… Tu n'es qu'un humain pur et que c'est pour ça que tu es précieux. »

_Précieux ? Pour elle ? Il vint déposer sa main gauche dans la sienne, serrant Danya de toutes ses forces. Même pendant ses nombreuses missions contre l'Horoscopie, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il savait que Danya ne pouvait pas mourir… qu'elle était immortelle et capable de revenir… mais ça devait être aussi le cas de Remye non ? Tout cela était comme une boucle sans fin qui n'allait jamais se terminer._

« Danya… Je vais le tuer… Oui… Et je vais te voir souffrir avec une grande délectation. »

« Tu ne pourras même pas t'approcher de lui. »

_Elle savait que ce n'était pas réellement le cas, que ce combat allait être rude mais la survie d'Erol en dépendait ! Elle allait combattre à son maximum pour lui !_


	24. Chapitre 24 : Arrêt cardiaque

**Chapitre 24 : Arrêt cardiaque**

« Tuer… Tuer… Tuer… »

_Bien qu'elle semblait parfaitement calme, Remye répétait ce mot tout en donnant de nombreux coups avec son ruban violet transformé en pic. Celui-ci venait percuter la lame de Danya qui se protégeait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait bien qu'elle était bien plus inquiète au sujet d'Erol que d'elle-même._

« Erol, s'il te plaît, enfuis toi ! Je ne peux pas me battre correctement ! »

« Et te laisser seule ?! Mais tu es folle ! »

« Souviens toi que je suis immortelle ! »

« Ca ne t'empêchera pas de te faire trucider ! »

« Elle ne peut pas me battre, c'est même l'inverse ! Elle est bien plus faible que moi, je vais te le montrer maintenant pour que tu ne t'inquiètes plus ! »

_La course du ruban violet de Remye arriva une nouvelle fois en direction de Danya, celle-ci relâchant la main d'Erol avec un grand sourire. Alors que le ruban violet arrivait au niveau de son visage, elle l'arrêta subitement de sa main gauche, celle-ci se mettant à saigner._

« Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis forte, Erol. »

_Elle tira sur le ruban violet, Remye poussant un cri en se faisant emmener de force par Danya. Celle-ci fit disparaître sa lame dans sa main droite, remplacée par une sphère ténébreuse. Les yeux bruns de Remye étaient exorbités par la surprise et la rage alors que tout son corps était ramené en direction de la femme aux cheveux blancs._

« PREND TOI CA SALE GARCE ! »

_La sphère quitta la main droite de Danya au moment où le visage de Remye était à sa portée. Celle-ci fut repoussée avec violence sur une bonne trentaine de mètres au loin, les cristaux de toutes les couleurs éclatant en morceaux sur son passage alors que Danya se retournait avec un grand sourire vers Erol._

« Tu vois? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Mais tu saignes… Elle est folle cette femme. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu restes là. Une personne comme elle est capable de créer mille tourments… Il est dommage qu'elle ait changé de voie… »

« Je veux rester avec toi. »

« Arrête tes idioties ! Tu ne sais pas ce dont elle est capable. Moi, si ! »

« Mais tu es vraiment immortelle hein ? »

_Qu'il était… mignon à s'en faire autant pour elle. Ca changeait complètement des fois où il se montrait… plus mature. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, le regardant pendant cinq secondes avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse. Le savoir inquiet pour elle lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ce n'est pas ces stupides hommes, tous ceux qu'elle avait connu qui se feraient du souci pour elle, non c'était même le contraire. Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux, uniquement qu'à eux._

« Je te promet de revenir te chercher dès que j'en ai terminé avec elle. »

« Mais… Elle aussi est immortelle ! »

« Si je la blesse suffisamment, je te promet qu'elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt ! Va maintenant ! Je vais la retenir ! »

« Mais mais mais… »

_Elle alla l'embrasser sur le front, le repoussant un peu pour l'intimer de partir. C'était bon, elle allait s'occuper de Remye, ça n'allait pas être très difficile à la base ! Elle observa le jeune garçon qui s'éloignait d'elle, se retournant plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à courir à toute allure. Maintenant… Il était en sécurité._

« I… IDIOTE ! Tes coups sont sans effet contre moi ! »

« Pourtant… C'est bien ton sang qui coule de ton front, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Remye s'était relevée sans difficultés mais posa une main sur son front pour voir que Danya ne mentait pas. Elle… Elle saignait ?! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Danya l'attaquait mais pas avec une telle force. Cette femme… Elle allait lui faire payer !_

« Tes coups sont aussi inefficaces que les miens, Remye. Tu n'as pas la force de me combattre, tu le sais très bien. »

« La force ? AH ! La force ! C'est ce que tu penses hein ?! Tu oublies quelque chose. Je suis différente de toi, bien différente ! »

« Et où ça ? Tu couches avec n'importe quel homme, simplement pour me les voler mais celui-ci… Tu ne l'auras pas. »

« Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu dis ! J'arriverais à attraper ce gamin… mais je pense que je vais le tuer dorénavant… Je ne m'occuperais même pas de coucher avec lui ! »

« Pauvre folle… Je t'en empêcherais. »

_Remye retira sa main de son front, faisant s'écouler sur le sol son sang avant de se remettre à courir en direction de Danya. Elle allait lui montrer sa faiblesse, cette faiblesse qui allait causer la perte de celle qu'elle aimait pour les prochaines années ! Elle tuerait Erol et puis le prochain, et le prochain, et le prochain ! C'était une boucle sans fin et qui allait créer le désespoir de Danya ! Oui, elle voulait voir le désespoir, la tristesse, les sanglots, tout ! Elle voulait la voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps comme à chaque fois ! C'était ça qu'elle voulait voir chez Danya ! Ses larmes… La haine qu'elle lui portait !_

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Je suis crevé. »

_Il se parlait à lui-même, se retournant pour essayer de voir le combat. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop loin mais cette sensation déplaisante restée gravée en lui. Quelque chose allait se passer mais… Danya ne pouvait pas mourir hein ? Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Elle était bien trop forte pour tomber face à une folle._

« J'y retourne ! Je ne peux pas… »

_Non, il devait écouter Danya. Il était inutile de toute façon, il ne s'était pas battu depuis plusieurs mois. Lui et Danya vivaient… paisiblement ensembles maintenant. C'était pas comme auparavant, loin de là ! Mais… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ses armes ? Hey… Peut-être que… Oui ! Il s'approcha des cristaux autour de lui, essayant d'en trouver un pas trop gros avant de donner plusieurs coups de pied pour le détacher du sol. Au bout d'une bonne minute d'effort, le cristal rouge quitta le sol et il le récupéra avec un grand sourire. Il posa son doigt sur la pointe, voyant que son doigt se mettait à saigner._

« Super ! Ca me fera une super arme ! Danya ! Attend moi ! »

_Il allait venir l'aider ! Maintenant, il avait une arme et il allait s'en servir ! Bien qu'il ne devait pas être joyeux par le fait de se battre, il était heureux. Il allait défendre la femme avec qui il passait ses journées, quoi de mieux ? Il se remit à courir à toute allure, revenant sur ses pas. Qu'elle l'attende ! Il allait se ramener en moins de deux. Et qu'importe si il se faisait un point de côté car il courait trop vite._

« Ah… Ah… Et bien ? Tu es épuisée ? »

« C'en est de même pour toi, putain. »

« Tu m'en veux toujours n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais apprécié que je devienne une humaine pour aider ce peuple ! »

« Je te ferais regretter tes paroles ! »

« Pourquoi ? Car c'est la vérité ? »

_Remye courait à nouveau vers elle, sa tenue ne tenant plus qu'à un fil alors que de nombreuses entailles étaient visibles sur son corps. Oui, elle avait belle être résistante, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était invincible ! Il y avait une différence entre être immortelle et invincible ! Et c'était aussi le cas de Danya._

Ah… Ah… Contrairement aux apparences, elle n'était pas faite pour recevoir autant de blessures de la part des autres. A force d'éviter de se battre, elle emmagasinait toute sa puissance pour la laisser éclater comme en ce moment. Mais après… Elle n'était pas forcément capable de tenir sur la durée… Et Remye pouvait encore se battre ! Celle-ci avait transformée son ruban pour lui donner la forme d'une longue lance violette, la tenant dans ses deux mains alors qu'elle parait ses coups. La victoire était incertaine, mais au moins… Erol était en sécurité. Elle savait que le préadolescent était assez intelligent pour se mettre à l'abri et ne pas se montrer. Elle se rappelait encore sa voix… comme si il était si proche.

« Danya ! DANYA ! JE SUIS LA ! »

_COMMENT ?! Il était là ?! Elle se retourna, esquivant le coup de lance pour voir Erol… qui courait vers elle, une main sur sa hanche gauche, l'autre tenant un morceau de cristal rouge aussi long qu'un bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Remye éclata de rire en disant :_

« L'IDIOT ! L'IMBECILE ! DANYA ! DIS LUI ADIEU ! »

« EROL ! VAS T'EN VITE ! »

_Le ruban rose de Remye reprit sa forme de base alors que ses yeux bruns se refermaient pour se rouvrir cinq secondes plus tard, entièrement roses. Le sol se mit à trembler, des craquements se faisant entendre alors que Danya s'était mise à disparaître dans le sol pour se diriger vers Erol. VITE ! Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Le jeune garçon s'était arrêté, son cristal quittant ses mains pour tomber au sol. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Remye lévitait au-dessus du sol, reprenant en rigolant :_

« TU REVIENS POUR MOURIR ?! »

_Une bonne dizaine de cristaux de petite taille et de toutes les couleurs se détachaient du sol, tournoyant sur eux-mêmes. Soudainement, ils s'arrêtèrent de tournoyer, s'enfonçant dans la chair d'Erol, le transperçant de toutes parts. Le préadolescent hoqueta de surprise, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres alors qu'un cristal plus gros que les autres se dirigeait vers lui._

« CA NE TE SUFFIT PAS ?! »

_Le cristal rencontra un nouveau corps… mais le traversa ainsi que celui d'Erol. Danya était réapparue mais trop tard… et cela n'aurait rien changé. Erol avait déjà les yeux vides de toute expression alors que Danya s'était mise à sangloter, des larmes de sang quittant ses yeux bleus. Elle… Elle n'avait pas… Et ce cristal… Ce cristal de couleur turquoise… Il était… comme leurs yeux… mais mais…_

« HAHAHAHA ! Ca ne changera rien… RIEN DU TOUT ! Il est mort… MORT ! Et tu as été le rejoindre alors que tu SAIS que tu reviendras à la vie ! J'ai gagné… ENCORE UNE FOIS ! ENCORE UNE FOIS ! »

« Je… Je… REMYE ! »

_Quoi ?! Elle n'était pas encore décédée pour quelques jours ?! Ca ne faisait rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Un nouveau cristal, aussi gros que le précédent qui s'était logé dans le corps de Danya et Erol, lévita dans les airs avant de plonger en eux deux, traversant d'abord Erol avant de s'arrêter subitement sans planter Danya. Une aura noire l'entourait, Remye arrêtant son rire sadique avant de reculer. C'était ça… C'était cette impression._

« Tu vois ?! Hein ?! Tu le vois ?! Tu ne peux pas RENIER ta vraie nature ! Démone ! »

_Elle disparue subitement, les cristaux tout autour de Danya et d'Erol se recouvrant de glace, se brisant alors que tout était recouvert par une plaque verglacée. __Erol… Les cristaux avaient déjà quitté son corps… mais… mais… __Elle posa sa tête sur son cœur, cet endroit que Remye n'avait pas visé. Elle… Elle ne l'entendait plus. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Erol… Pas le seul homme qui la respectait dans tout ce monde. Pas lui…_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Adieu, être aimé

**Chapitre 25 : Adieu, être aimé**

« Maîtresse ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?! »

« Maîtresse ?! Votre tenue, elle est … »

« Stop… C'est bon… Assez… J'en ai assez. »

_Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs semblait étrangement triste… et calme… Et où était Erol ?! Les servantes ne le voyaient plus… Danya s'était recouverte d'une cape noire… comme pour camoufler quelque chose au niveau de son ventre. En y réfléchissant, il y avait une bosse sur ce dernier. Enfin l'une d'entre elles posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres :_

« Maîtresse… Où est Erol ? »

« E… Erol… Erol… »

_Finalement, la cape noire se releva pour laisser voir le bras de Danya qui supportait à lui seul… la totalité du corps sans vie d'Erol. Certaines servantes, les plus jeunes poussèrent des cris, d'autres tremblantes en voyant ça._

« Erol est mort ! »

« Qui… Maîtresse, est-ce… »

« C'est Remye mais cette fois-ci… Je ne la laisserais… pas s'enfuir ! »

« Maîtresse qu'allez vous… »

« Je veux que vous creusiez une tombe pour lui. Il… Il le mérite. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je vais… dans ma chambre… avec lui… Je vais dormir… Je dois… me reposer. »

_Elle était haletante, maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'Erol n'était plus. Certaines filles s'étaient mises à pleurer, d'autres se retenant de suivre le même chemin qu'elles tandis que les plus vieilles d'entre elles détournaient le regard en s'éloignant. Elles allaient creuser… du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient pour lui. Erol dans ses bras, Danya se dirigea vers l'intérieur de son manoir, pénétrant à l'intérieur sans saluer les quelques servantes qui poussaient des cris en voyant Erol. Celles qui étaient dehors revinrent à l'intérieur, expliquant tout. Le manoir était maintenant en effervescence mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne s'en souciait plus. Plus du tout même.  
_

_Le corps d'Erol tomba sur le lit, Danya venant se coucher à côté de lui en sanglotant. Elle s'était mise à l'embrasser sur le visage, la joue, les lèvres, espérant un seul instant qu'il réagisse… que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve mais rien n'arrivait, rien du tout. Elle avait même mise sa main dans le pantalon, voulant avoir une réaction mais non… Plus rien ne bougeait. Plus rien du tout… Il était bel et bien sans vie._

« Erol… Erol pourquoi ?! Tu voulais m'apprendre ! »

_Elle se couchait sur lui, venant coller sa poitrine contre son torse avant de reprendre._

« Mais j'ai encore tellement de choses à connaître ! Reviens moi ! »

_Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, venant le mordiller en le faisant légèrement saigner. Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'allait arriver. On ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts… sinon il y aurait longtemps…_

« NON ! Les autres, je m'en fous ! Tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux tous réunis ! Mon petit Erol… Reviens moi s'il te plaît. »

_Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mettant son visage contre le sien pour tenter de lui transmettre sa chaleur mais rien n'arrivait, rien du tout. Elle se redressa, lui retirant son haut pour voir les nombreux trous dans son corps._

« Je dois… te laver… encore… Tu es tout sale, Erol. »

_Voilà qu'elle se perdait dans une mini-folie mais maintenant, elle avait l'habitude. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un homme pour elle tant que Remye serait vivante. Plongeant dans l'eau du bain avec lui, elle commença à le nettoyer, frottant ses mains contre lui pour effacer tout ce sang sur ton corps._

« Je n'ai même pas pu… entendre de ta voix… ces deux mots. »

_Mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien : Erol ne lui aurait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était impossible… Il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était même pas excitée par la situation… Chose qui se serait déroulé ainsi si elle ne l'avait jamais connu._

« Erol ? Tu resteras avec moi ? Tu veilleras sur moi ? Peut-être… que tu te réincarneras pour me protéger n'est-ce pas ? Je vais devoir prévenir Mylidie… Je crois qu'il est temps… pour moi de faire la paix avec elle. Après tout… »

_Elle souleva Erol, ne se souciant pas de sortir nue avec lui en-dehors du bain. Elle le sécha avec une grande précaution, se mettant à l'habiller comme il l'aimait tant. Sa veste en queue-de-pie rouge… et le reste de sa tenue qui allait avec._

« Nous avons toutes les deux perdues énormément dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu'avec Relia, vous vous retrouverez non ? C'est elle qui a gagné… »

_AH ! Gagner… Gagner quoi ? Elle ne savait pas… L'adolescent était devenu si beau avec sa queue-de-cheval noire. Ses traits si durs et masculins… On voyait bien qu'il avait vécu des horreurs dans sa jeunesse mais ce n'était pas pour ça que…_

« Erol… Erol… Erol… Erol… »

_Elle murmurait son nom en se couchant à côté de lui, complètement nue. Elle ne s'était pas rhabillée. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle voulait simplement… qu'il revienne._

« Maîtresse ? Maîtresse ? Il est l'heure… »

« Non ! Non et non ! »

« Maîtresse… Il faut l'enterrer… Nous avons tout préparé… pour que son corps ne pourrisse pas… Nous ne pouvions… nous y résoudre. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Il est juste en train de dormir, c'est tout ! »

« Maîtresse… Snif… Acceptez le, c'est tout ! »

_L'une des servantes venait de lui crier dessus. Elle ne devait avoir qu'une quinzaine d'années… comme Erol. Elle était elle aussi en pleurs alors que Danya avait prit une robe entièrement noire et en dentelle. On lui avait donné des roses noires dans un bouquet ainsi qu'un voile de même couleur pour cacher son visage. Enfin… Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que plusieurs femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas viennent devant elle._

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? »

« Mylidie… n'a pas pu venir… Elle s'est évanouie à l'annonce mais… Winy… nous a dit que nous pouvions venir. Nous sommes… les personnes travaillant avec lui… dans le passé. »

« Vous êtes… l'équipe Chêne ? Il… Il m'en as parlé et pour… Mylidie. »

« Où… est-il ? »

_Les cinq femmes avaient presque posée la même question à l'unisson, Danya leur indiquant d'un geste lent l'intérieur du manoir. Dire que généralement, personne n'arrivait dans le manoir sauf cette infirmière…et encore… Mais là… Elle avait fait une exception. Les cinq soldates se dirigèrent vers l'endroit désigné par Danya avant qu'une personne aux cheveux bruns ne se fasse voir. Habillée de vert et de brun bien que toute sa tenue était sobre, Winy s'était présentée elle aussi :_

« Je suis… La générale des Gémeaux. »

« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes mais… C'est bon. »

« Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'ennemie. »

« C'est bon… Je le sais très bien. Vous pouvez… suivre vos camarades. »

« Elle n'a pas pu venir. Elle était en pleine mission. Elle aurait… aimé le voir. »

« Je croyais qu'elle s'était évanouie ? »

« Il y a erreur. Je voulais parler de Relia. »

_Relia ? C'était le nom de la jeune adolescente n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que Winy voulait dire par là ? D'après ce qu'Erol lui avait dit, l'adolescente était morte non ? Alors s'était-il trompé ? Ou non ? Elle ne savait pas… Mais elle n'allait jamais connaître la réponse de toute façon. Erol… n'était plus. Winy se positionna à côté des cinq femmes devant un cercueil de cristal, Erol ayant les bras en croix et habillé élégamment. _

« Il n'a pas changé… Il semblait si serein… et calme. »

« Générale… Vous pensez que si… Il était resté une journée de plus, il aurait appris ? »

« Je pense que oui… mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était impétueux… beaucoup trop. »

« Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? »

« Comment cela ? »

« Est-ce que nous… devrions venger sa mort ? »

« Il n'est plus un membre de l'Horoscopie. Et nous ne vengeons pas les morts. »

_C'était vrai… La générale des Gémeaux avait entièrement raison. Ca ne se faisait pas même si… Ca démangeait les cinq femmes de mettre une raclée et d'éliminer la raclure qui avait commis un tel acte ! Winy reprit la parole d'une voix lente :_

« Néanmoins… Rien ne nous empêchera de faire quelques recherches. »

« Ou… Oui… Mais les autres domaines ? »

« Cela ne concerne que moi-même et les générales. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ça. »

_Finalement… Les six femmes s'étaient mises d'accord bien que cela outrepassait les règles de l'Horoscopie. Néanmoins… Winy était une générale, il n'y avait donc pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là. Puis… Danya arriva, signalant que c'était l'heure. Plusieurs servantes vinrent soulever le cercueil de verre, les sept femmes suivant celui-ci en baissant la tête. Winy et Danya étaient en tête, chacune murmurant à l'autre toutes ses condoléances. Même si… L'Horoscopie était une organisation très puissante… Elle aussi ne pouvait faire revenir les morts. Le cercueil fut déposé dans le trou crée par les servantes lors de la nuit passée alors que Danya tentait de contrôler ses larmes. Elle n'allait pas se montrer en public… pas de cette façon, pas maintenant…_

« Repose simplement en paix… Erol. »

_Elle jeta le bouquet de roses noirs dans le trou pour accompagner Erol, s'éloignant en baissant la tête. Winy resta muette tandis que les cinq amies de l'adolescent pleuraient en silences. Lentement, les pelles se soulevaient pour prendre des morceaux de terre et l'enterrer définitivement. C'était la fin… d'une histoire. Winy revint vers Danya, lui disant :_

« J'ai à vous parler… si vous le voulez bien. »

_Qu'est-ce que la Générale des Gémeaux lui désirait ? Elle devait… se préparer à quitter sa demeure. Dorénavant, elle avait un but dans la vie… Un but qui consistait à éliminer définitivement Remye. Il y avait un moyen pour ça._


	26. Chapitre 26 : Abandon forcé

**Chapitre 26 : Abandon forcé**

« Mais… Mais… Il est si jeune ! Laissons le vivre ici ! »

« Quelles sont nos lois ? »

« De ne jamais… Mais auparavant, c'était… »

« C'était de ne jamais être dressé par les humains. Maintenant que nous avons une forme humaine, les règles ont changé. »

« Mais c'est atroce ! »

« Atroce n'est pas le mot correct. Ce que tu as fait transgresse nos lois. »

_C'était quoi ? C'était quoi tout ça ? Est-ce que c'était… son passé ? Avant de mourir, il paraîtrait qu'on revoyait toute sa vie défilée devant ses yeux. C'était donc quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi se rappelait-il de tout ça ? Ces voix… Ils ne les connaissaient pas. Mais l'une d'entre elles était implorante… et douce._

« Mais je l'aimais et vous… vous… Vous l'avez tué ! »

« Car il n'était pas comme nous. Être tombée amoureuse d'un humain est contraire à nos lois. Pourquoi es-tu tombée amoureuse ? »

« Vous croyez que ça s'explique ?! Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! »

« Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de propos que tu arrangeras ton cas. Néanmoins… Tu es la princesse de ce royaume et malgré ton jeune âge, tu es quelqu'un de remarquablement morte et intelligente. Nos lois sont formelles : Tu devrais normalement être tuée pour l'acte que tu as commis mais si le peuple l'apprend, la monarchie sera… »

« Je ne veux pas de votre clémence ! Je veux seulement garder mon enfant ! »

« ASSEZ ! Cet humain est mort mais cet enfant ne restera pas avec nous ! Il n'a pas notre sang et il est terni ! Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres ! »

« Il est de mon sang ! Je l'élèverais car il est à moi ! QUE VOUS LE… »

« Gardes ! Immobilisez la et allez moi chercher les langes ! Je vais m'occuper personnellement de l'emmener hors de notre royaume ! Que quelques gardes viennent avec moi, je vais… me préparer. »

« PERE ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! »

« Les lois sont… les mêmes pour tous. Tu comprendras mon geste à l'avenir. »

« JE VOUS DETESTE ! VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS MON PERE ! »

« Tu es bête de raisonner comme ça. Tout ce que je fais est pour ton bien. »

_La voix féminine était donc la fille de celle masculine. Un royaume ? Une princesse ? Mais quel était le rapport avec lui ? Est-ce que… cette fille était quelqu'un qui lui était lié ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas… En fait… Il n'arrivait même pas à voir leurs visages, simplement leurs paroles. C'était bizarre… de se rappeler de tout ça._

« Roi, vous… Vous êtes vraiment sûr que… »

« Oseriez-vous transgressez mes ordres ? »

« Non ! Nullement mon Roi mais quand même… Il n'a même pas dix jours. Il ne pourra pas vivre tout seul dans ce monde ! »

« Ne vous occupez pas de cela, je fais simplement ce qui est bon pour mon peuple. Maintenant, laissez moi seul, je vais m'occuper de l'emmener. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas peur ? »

« Je suis le Roi. Je n'ai pas obtenu ce titre uniquement grâce à l'hérédité mais aussi grâce à ma puissance. Je vais m'éloigner. »

_Encore une fois… Il ne voyait rien… Peut-être que sa mémoire d'enfant n'avait rien mémorisé visuellement ? Mais seulement auditivement. Ca devait être sûrement ça. Il avait un lien avec cette personne qui le transportait. Il ne savait pas où il était emmené mais il se sentait bien à ce moment… Comme une chaleur protectrice._

« Les règles sont les règles. Je ne peux pas les transgresser. Un Roi n'est pas au-dessus des lois qu'il a décidé de créer. La sauvegarde de mon peuple en dépend. »

« Ouinnnnnnnnnn ! Ouinnnnnnnnn ! »

« Ne pleure pas. Ca ne changera rien à la situation. Cela me fait autant de mal qu'à ma fille… Crois-tu vraiment qu'un grand-père oserait faire ça à son petit-fils ? Je suis au bord du gouffre mais… Les règles sont les mêmes pour tous. Si je ne fais pas cela, mon peuple ne survivra pas. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit… et je dois respecter ses paroles. »

« Que faites vous ici ? Cher Roi ? »

« Ah ! Je devrais plutôt vous le demander… »

« Oseriez vous désobéir à vos propres règles ? »

« Non mais… Si cet enfant est emmené dans un endroit auquel il n'aura jamais accès à notre royaume, alors… tout cela sera fait comme si il n'avait jamais existé. »

« Peut-être… Je ne peux rien prétendre à ce sujet. »

« Je vais donc… devoir faire ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Voulez vous que je vous laisse seul, cher Roi ? »

« Si cela ne vous gêne pas… J'aimerais l'être avec mon…petit-fils. »

_Cette autre voix… Elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une voix qu'il connaissait… comme celles des autres. Il ne connaissait aucune voix mais il entendait maintenant des battements d'ailes. Il se faisait transporté… Pour une vie qui défilait devant ses yeux, elle durait étrangement longtemps… Ou alors, était-ce autre chose ?_

« Voilà… J'espère que ce seront de gentilles personnes. »

« Areuh ? Ar ? »

« Mais oui, t'es un garçon très mignon. Normal, tu es mon petit-fils hein ? Tu as la beauté de ta mère. Dire que je fus… forcé de tuer ton père. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour ? »

« Aga ! Agou ! »

« Tu as à peine dix jours et tu tentes de t'exprimer. Tu seras un grand garçon. J'espère que… ta mère me comprendra. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

_Il lui parlait… d'une voix douce et triste. Un Roi ? Il s'imaginait un monarque à l'allure impériale et sérieuse… non pas un homme qui s'en voulait. Si il pouvait sentir, il se serait dit qu'on lui installait quelque chose sur le ventre._

« C'est un petit cadeau… Peut-être que la crise passera… Que tout ce qu'il m'a dit ne se réalisera pas alors je… Alors je… Nous reviendrons te chercher. »

« Hiaa ! Ga ! »

« Je dois partir maintenant. Si on me voyait… »

_Et c'était tout… Plus rien… Le vide complet… Est-ce que le rêve était terminé ? Est-ce que tout était fini ? Il se sentait vide… si vide… et si serein… Maintenant… Tout était passé très rapidement… Il se rappelait de ses parents… Ceux qui n'avaient pas hésité un instant à le vendre dès qu'il avait atteint l'âge de six ans. Deux ans à changer de cage… à se faire revendre à des prix défiants toute concurrence en évitant de préciser qu'il était un garçon plus que turbulent. Puis après… Il avait rencontré Danya et tout… avait changé. Il avait appris tellement de choses… tellement de…_

« Erol… Erol… Non… »

_La voix de Danya… Il l'avait entendu… Il avait vu son visage… terni par le sang qui s'écoulait… mais il n'avait rien pu faire… rien pu dire… Tout s'était terminé comme ça ? Et ses souvenirs ? Ces personnes dans sa mémoire ? Personne n'était venu le rechercher. Au final… Tout s'était terminé ainsi._

_C'était bizarre de mourir. Il se sentait libre… Comme si son corps était léger comme l'air, comme si plus aucun souci ne pouvait venir le déranger. Dire… qu'il n'avait pas revu Mylidie… C'était ça le drame de sa vie. La pauvre… adolescente allait lui manquer… Il n'allait pas pouvoir la retrouver avant longtemps. Si il devait devenir un fantôme, alors il aimerait tellement être son ange gardien. La voir grandir… et s'épanouir._

« Triste… Tout le monde sera triste ? »

_Bien sûr qu'il ne parlait pas… Il était déjà ailleurs… autre part. C'était ses dernières pensées, celles qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'après être mort. _

« Relia… Elle sera avec moi alors. »

_Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait la rejoindre aussi rapidement mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ainsi que ça se passait. Dire qu'il avait voulu protéger Danya… Et qu'au final, il n'avait même pas réussi à se protéger lui-même. Pauvre Danya…_

« Et Irei ? Et Irei dans tout ça ? »

_Il n'avait pas oublié l'adolescente, loin de là. Il se demandait même où elle était. En plusieurs années, elle était peut-être devenue une adulte maintenant ? Il ne savait pas. Dire qu'il voulait vivre… Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir !_

« Je n'ai pas même pas pu… les voir. »

_Les voir ? Oui… Il parlait de voir les voix dont il se souvenait maintenant. Ces voix qui semblaient si inquiètes pourtant. Lui… Il était peut-être le fils d'une princesse ? Ce n'était pas peut-être ! Il en était sûr !_

« Ha… Ha… Tout est noir mais bon… Je suis un prince ! »

_Rien que le fait de s'entendre dire ça avait quelque chose de drôle pour lui. Un prince ? Lui ? HAHA ! Ce que c'était comique comme situation. Lui qui avait vécu comme un esclave pendant deux ans, lui qui était devenu un soldat pour l'Horoscopie, lui qui s'était combattu dans de deux nombreuses arènes, lui qui était… tellement à côté de la plaque. Il était un prince ? Peut-être qu'après tout…_

« Ce n'est que mon imagination. Ca doit être ça… sûrement. »

_Fatigué… Il était vraiment fatigué. Il avait même du mal à rester conscient dans son inconscience. Il savait que si il dormait… Il n'allait plus se réveiller. Il n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait pas forcément peur de la mort. Il était préparé… Et les femmes de l'Horoscopie ? Winy et les autres ? Il connaissait tellement de monde et pourtant, nul ne serait au courant qu'il était mort… à part Danya. _

« Sommeil… Envie de dormir. »

_Voilà… Il venait fermer ses yeux définitivement. Peut-être… qu'il allait… retrouver Relia. Oui… C'était une chose très importante pour lui. Il voulait s'excuser de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Et puis… Non… Tout revenait dans sa mémoire… C'était toujours les mêmes choses. C'était fini pour lui. Le livre de sa vie arrivait à la dernière page. Sur celle-ci était marqué en lettres de sang le mot Fin. Il s'imaginait un livre qui lentement, se refermait complètement avec écrit sur la couverture en lettres dorées : Erol. Sur la couverture, un dragon était dessiné._


	27. Chapitre 27 : La Meute

**Chapitre 27 : La Meute**

« Sizé ! Fais attention à toi ! Derrière toi ! »

« Aucun souci mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont collants ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, Sizé, ça fait depuis plus de deux années que c'est comme ça ! Bon… Baisse toi ! »

_La femme s'inclina alors que l'autre poussait un cri strident, créant des ultrasons d'une violence rare pour projeter trois hommes munis de griffes. Ces derniers tombèrent au sol, du sang s'écoulant de leurs oreilles en même temps qu'un filet de bave de leurs bouches._

« Merci bien. Et où en est le reste de la troupe ? »

« On a perdu le contact, on retourne au point de départ. »

« Comme tu veux, Vami. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! AH ! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux serpentés cria en désignant un homme dans le dos de Vami. Celui-ci était apparu comme un fantôme, un grand sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. De nombreuses racines vinrent le frapper en sortant du sol alors que Vami se retournait. La jeune femme aux lunettes soupira légèrement en observant l'homme :_

« Ils sont partout… »

« La Meute… VIVE LA MEUTE ! »

« Encore un, on voit donc qu'il est du même groupe. Adieu. »

_Vami leva la main en l'air, traçant une diagonale dans le vide pour créer une puissante lame qui trancha l'être en deux. Celui-ci au lieu de se vider les organes sur le sol disparu comme le fantôme qu'il était. Ainsi… C'était donc la seconde fois qu'il mourrait : Une première fois physiquement puis maintenant._

« On continue ? On doit se dépêcher. »

« J'espère qu'elles vont bien… Déjà que… »

« Ca fait deux ans, Sizé. On ne doit pas se souvenir du passé. Oreni, Malsié et Xila reposent en paix. Elles sont tombées au combat et c'est ce qu'elles voulaient je pense. »

« C'est assez… dur quand même. Nous nous étions promises de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir venger Erol. Cette femme est toujours en liberté ! »

« On la retrouvera. Nous sommes devenues bien plus fortes et même si nous n'avons pas le sang de Dragon en nous, nous trouverons cette femme ! »

« J'aimerais être aussi… optimiste que toi. C'est bizarre de te savoir avec ce comportement dès qu'il s'agit du petit enfant. C'était vraiment un chouette garçon. »

« Nous l'aimions toutes à notre manière. Mais c'est le passé. »

« Bon… Winy doit sûrement nous attendre ainsi que les autres ! »

_Les deux femmes se dirigèrent à toute allure, c'est vrai que depuis… qu'Erol était mort, tout le monde avait fait son maximum pour retrouver Remye. Danya avait donné une description détaillée de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mais celle-ci restait introuvable. Et dire que déjà certaines d'entre elles étaient mortes… C'était rageant ! Elles ne progressaient pas et des nouveaux ennemis avaient fait leurs apparitions !_

_Elles arrivèrent devant un hélicoptère, la générale des Gémeaux se trouvant devant celui-ci en regardant les deux femmes. En plusieurs années, elle n'avait pas changé, loin de là. Elle restait la même comme si le temps n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Sizé et Vami se présentèrent devant la générale, s'inclinant respectueusement._

« Où est donc le reste du groupe ? »

« Nous avons perdu contact avec elles il y a une trentaine de minutes. Nous pensions qu'elles étaient déjà revenues ici. »

« Malheureusement… Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Que faisons nous ? Nous… partons maintenant ou non ? »

« On va attendre une quinzaine de minutes et nous allons tenter de leur parler à nouveau. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre plus de risques que prévus. Je vais prévenir la commandante Treli de déjà faire chauffer le moteur. »

_Sizé et Vami hochèrent la tête, se tournant vers les feuillages autour d'elles. Dire qu'elles pensaient qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées mais finalement… Ce n'était pas le cas. En plus, le nombre de personnes qui voulaient rejoindre l'Horoscopie diminuait de jour en jour. Tout était devenu si compliqué depuis l'arrivée de ce groupe ! Après quelques minutes, Winy revint vers les deux femmes, murmurant lentement :_

« Aucune trace ? Nos indications étaient fausses ? »

« Rien du tout malheureusement générale Winy. »

« Mais nous ne perdrons pas espoir. Est-ce que Danya est encore… »

« Oui, elle continue de travailler dans le domaine du Poisson. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas de l'Horoscopie et qu'elle ne soit pas forcément de notre côté, elle travaille en commun avec nos scientifiques les plus expérimentés pour remettre la main sur Remye. De l'autre côté, son intelligence et ses connaissances sont légendaires. Sans elle, il y aurait longtemps que nous serions déjà toutes disparues. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré, générale Winy ? »

« Nullement, Sizé. Elle a participé à de nombreuses guerres, elle connaît des stratégies, des lieux, tout… Elle essaye de prévoir les attaques de la Meute. »

_Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles la générale discutait avec ses deux soldates. Des soldates qui avaient progressé à une vitesse effarante ! Il fallait se l'avouer : Sizé et Vamy ne ressemblaient plus du tout à ce qu'elles étaient il y a plusieurs années. Maintenant, elles avaient bien vingt-et-un voir vingt-deux ans mais surtout, qu'elles étaient devenues puissantes ! La mort de leurs camarades et celle d'Erol les avaient motivé à devenir bien plus fortes et à se dépasser. Winy prit la parole :_

« Quinze minutes se sont écoulées. Notons les noms de nos défuntes camarades. »

« Dire que nous étions une dizaine… »

« Et vous n'êtes plus que deux. La Meute devient de plus en plus forte. Même si cela n'a pas vraiment de significations, sachez que vous êtes l'élite des Gémeaux. Vous pourriez facilement aller dans un domaine supérieur. »

« Si vous vous parlez de celui-là, nous préférons rester encore ici. Les grades ne nous intéressent pas, nous voulons simplement… »

« Je le sais très bien. Allons nous en maintenant. L'hélicoptère tourne depuis quinze minutes, je pensais qu'avec le bruit, elles allaient trouver le chemin. »

« Mais si on reste plus longtemps, ça sera la Meute qui viendra nous chercher. »

_C'était exact. Les trois femmes grimpèrent dans l'hélicoptère, celui-ci s'envolant après deux minutes tandis que la mission était… un échec en quelque sorte. Elles avaient éliminée la Meute qui se trouvait à cet endroit mais en contrepartie, Remye restait introuvable et surtout, elles avaient perdu de nouveaux membres._

« Alors ? Quel est le résultat ? »

« Danya ? Tu nous attendais ? »

« Il est normal pour moi de venir prendre des nouvelles du front. »

« Je suis désolée mais il n'y a rien eu comme nouvelles découvertes. »

« Pfff… Tout empire… Vraiment… Tout empire. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. »

« Il ne faut pas désespérer, Danya. Nous le retrouverons. »

« Je ne désespère pas ! J'en ai simplement assez ! La prochaine mission, je vais demander une dérogation au domaine du Poisson ! »

_La jeune femme aux yeux bleus retira ses lunettes, les claquant en les refermant. Oui, elle aussi n'avait pas changé en plusieurs années. Simplement, elle gardait ses longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue-de-cheval. Cela lui rappelait tellement Erol qu'elle avait décidé d'adopter sa coiffure. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait le faire revenir._

« Quand à la Meute, nous n'avons pas une seule… »

« GENERALE ! GENERALE ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nos ordinateurs viennent d'être piratés ! Ils… Ils demandent à ce que vous vous présentiez devant l'écran. Ils ont un message… pour vous et pour tous les généraux ! »

« Je viens voir avec vous. J'ai bien envie de mettre un visage à cette fameuse Meute. »

_Winy hocha la tête aux paroles de Danya, invitant Sizé et Vamy à faire de même. Moins de deux minutes après, elles se retrouvaient toutes les quatre devant plusieurs écrans, ces derniers étant brouillés alors que les informaticiens tentaient de localiser la source du piratage. Une voix féminine se fit entendre :_

« Tiens donc ? Les douze générales sont réunies ? »

« La Meute ? C'est bien cela ? »

« Mais cette voix… Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée. C'est bien toi, Danya ? »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle connaissait sa voix ?! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Lentement, les écrans arrêtèrent de se brouiller alors que Danya s'exclama :_

« TOI ! MAIS… MAIS… »

« Cela fait combien d'années ? Plus de cinq n'est-ce pas ? Voir même sept je dirais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Allons… Tu m'accueilles un peu froidement après tout ce que j'ai vécu chez toi. Il faut dire que tu n'as pas été très tendre avec moi sur la fin. »

_Un rire éclata alors que le visage de Danya se décomposait. Sur les écrans… apparaissaient une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et bouclés. Un cache-œil posé sur celui de droite, la jeune femme était méconnaissable et inconnue de toutes à part…_

« Irei ?! Tu fais partie de la Meute ?! »

« J'ai changé de voie comme tu peux le remarquer. Il est fini le temps où les gens de ma race étaient considérés comme tes larbins. Je suis une pokémon pure, rappelle toi en. Dorénavant, nous allons mettre à mal l'Horoscopie et tout ce que cette organisation a crée. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! Er… Erol voulait venir te chercher ! »

« Je le sais très bien ! Tu ne le méritais pas ce gamin ! Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard ! La Meute exterminera la totalité de l'Horoscopie et il n'y aura plus aucune règle ! Plus de métis, plus d'impurs, de purs et toutes ces choses ! Les lois seront brisées ! »

_Irei ? Elle était vraiment de la Meute ? Mais si elle travaillait pour empêcher que les pokémons purs gèrent le monde à partir de l'Horoscopie, pourquoi… C'était illogique. Une pokémon pure qui combattait les autres pokémons purs ?! Mais surtout… Le plus grave restait le sérieux et le sourire peint sur le visage d'Irei. Rien à voir avec l'ancienne adolescente à son service._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Déclaration de guerre

**Chapitre 28 : Déclaration de guerre**

« Je ne le méritais pas ? Tout a changé depuis ces années. Erol était avec moi après qu'il soit parti de l'Horoscopie. Il vivait heureux… avec moi ! »

« Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Erol avait peur de toi ! A force d'être jalouse, avec ta sexualité débordante, tu étais plus qu'effrayante ! Tu étais une nymphomane ! »

« Ca se voit que tu n'as pas suivi les derniers évènements… Et que tu te plantes complètement. Erol vivait avec moi depuis six mois. Il n'a rien fait du tout ! Il arrivait même à parler ! »

« Ne trouve pas d'excuse. J'ai appris pour sa mort… Je sais tout à ce sujet ! »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui est… »

« Ne me met pas ça sur le dos ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec lui mais j'ai décidé de me venger pour sa mort ! Bande d'ignorantes au cœur de pierre et aux idées malsaines. La Meute rasera vos idées préconçues et Erol pourra renaître dans un monde sans vos règles. Même si il doit renaître en tant qu'humain pur, il pourra vivre dans un monde sain… et il sera heureux. »

« Tu es complètement arriérée ma pauvre fille. Tu t'es trompée complètement de voie. Qu'est-ce qu'Erol dirait si il te voyait ? »

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU PEUX EN SAVOIR ?! IL EST MORT ! TOUT CA PAR TA FAUTE ! OUI ! LA TIENNE ET CELLE DE L'HOROSCOPIE ! »

« CE N'EST PAS MOI MAIS REMYE ! »

« VOUS TOUTES, VOUS L'AVEZ CONSIDERE COMME UN OBJET ! »

« Ahem… Cela dérive sur quelque chose de personnel. »

_Winy avait dit cela envers Danya et Irei, les deux femmes se criant dessus alors que d'autres choses étaient bien plus importantes. Une autre voix se fit entendre, féminine elle aussi :_

« Si nous pouvions… retourner au sujet du jour. Qui êtes vous ? »

« C'est exact… A qui ai-je affaire ? »

« A la générale du Poisson, la plus haute instance de l'Horoscopie. »

« Oh… Ce n'est donc pas n'importe qui. Irei… Voilà mon nom. »

« Et qui nous fait croire que vous êtes de la Meute ? Je m'appelle Testaline. »

_Maintenant qu'elle ne parlait plus, elle comprenait. Les ordinateurs de l'Horoscopie étaient reliés entre eux. Ainsi, chaque domaine pouvait communiquer avec l'autre. Ici, tous les domaines étaient réunis au même endroit pour discuter avec … Irei. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment Irei était-elle devenue comme ça ?! C'était si… incompréhensible et irréaliste comme scénario. Si elle n'avait pas connu Erol, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle s'en serait fichée mais là, c'était différent. C'était une ancienne amie d'Erol ! Une personne chère au cœur du jeune garçon mort !_

« Que voulez vous donc ? »

« C'est simple pourtant : L'annihilation complète de l'Horoscopie. »

« Tout ceci à cause de la mort du jeune garçon ? »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à ça… Ca serait risible n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, ceci n'est pas le cas et les autres membres de la Meute veulent simplement la destruction. »

« Que comptez vous faire après tout cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Danya ne peut pas mourir… et Remye non plus. Je pense que je m'occuperais personnellement des deux femmes. »

« Dans tes rêves. J'ai moi-même mon idée de vengeance et ce n'est pas une gamine comme toi qui m'empêchera de la réaliser. »

« Faites comme vous le voulez… Faites comme vous le voulez. »

« Qui est votre chef ? Pourquoi faire tout ça ? »

« Cela ne sert à rien de continuer cette discussion. Vos pathétiques tentatives pour nous repérer ont échoué. Je vais même vous offrir un cadeau de départ. »

_L'écran vint s'éteindre avant d'exploser subitement. Plusieurs tremblements se produisirent autour des femmes avant que l'une d'entre elles ne tente de communiquer avec d'autres femmes par la pensée. Elle s'écria :_

« Les ordinateurs sont tous morts ! Les autres domaines viennent de me prévenir ! »

« Tsss… Maligne la petite. Elle cachait bien son jeu depuis le début. »

« Qu'allez vous faire, Danya ? »

« Ce que je vais faire ? Comme les ordinateurs sont morts, on ne peut rien faire du tout. Je vais peut-être retourner dans mon manoir et prévenir la famille d'Irei de ce qu'elle est devenue. Voilà tout simplement. »

« Je veux parler de la femme que nous avons vue. Qu'allez vous faire avec elle ? »

« C'est simple non ? Elle vient de nous déclarer la guerre et plus précisément à moi-même. Je ne pensais avoir que Remye comme ennemie mais je vois que d'autres veulent me mettre des bâtons dans les pattes. »

« Et au sujet… d'Erol ? Que pensez vous ? »

« Si c'est elle qui a fait ça, toute une vie ne suffira pas à lui faire ressentir toute la douleur que je vais lui administrer. »

_La femme aux cheveux bruns hocha la tête, lui signalant que c'était bon et qu'elle n'allait pas l'arrêter. Danya ne faisait pas partie de l'Horoscopie à la base. Mais si tout ça continuait… Elle devait aller prévenir Testaline qui allait prévenir la plus haute autorité… Pauvre Erol, si il savait tout ce qui s'était passé ici depuis le temps._

« Je m'en vais aussi. Je vais aller me réunir avec les autres générales. »

« Faites comme vous le désirez, générale Winy. »

_Ainsi, le groupe de quatre femmes se sépara, les deux soldates d'élite retournant se préparer et s'entraîner. C'était ainsi depuis plusieurs années : Il n'y avait plus réellement de vie à côté de l'entraînement et de l'Horoscopie. Auparavant, elles sortaient quelques fois mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Comment… était-ce possible une telle chose en relation avec Erol ? Le jeune garçon était-il vraiment si important ? Enfin bon…_

« Maîtresse Danya ! Bienvenue au manoir ! »

« Cela faisait bien un bon mois. »

« Oui maîtresse Danya. Nous avons fait comme vous nous l'avait demandé. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs retira l'élastique de ses cheveux blancs, les laissant enfin libres alors qu'elle refermait ses lunettes. Elle se tourna vers l'une des servantes, reprenant :_

« Et comment… cela se passe ? »

« Qu'importe ce que nous faisons, le trou ne veut pas se refermer complètement. »

« J'ai une petite idée au sujet de qui est à l'origine de tout ça. »

« Co…Comment ça ? Vous semblez… bien sérieuse. »

_Et elle l'était. Elle demanda à ce que les cheffes des soubrettes viennent avec elle dans la salle à manger. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle les fit s'installer sur des chaises, venant s'asseoir en bout de table avant de dire sur un ton solennel :_

« J'ai retrouvé Irei. »

« Comment ça ?! »

_Les différentes femmes se regardèrent toutes entre elles, de nombreux murmures se faisant entendre. Elles n'avaient pas rêvées. Elles avaient bien entendu ! Irei était encore en vie ?! Quel soulagement… Vraiment… Perdre l'une de ses sœurs… C'était…_

« Elle fait partie de la Meute. »

_Les sourires disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. Comment ça ? Irei ? De la Meute ? Ce n'était pas possible. Comment une aussi gentille fille pouvait-elle faire partie de cette organisation ? Maîtresse Danya les avait mises au courant de cette organisation. Celle qui sévissait depuis déjà deux années._

« Mais comment… Maîtresse, est-ce une bla… »

« Je ne plaisante pas avec cette histoire. Tous les ordinateurs de l'Horoscopie ont été détruits par elle. Nous sommes sans informatique à cause de ces méfaits. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle… »

« Je ne sais pas mais elle m'en veut pour la mort d'Erol même si… »

« AH ! C'était ça maîtresse ?! Vous pensez que c'est elle… »

« Plus les minutes passent et plus cette hypothèse me semble réaliste. »

« Je… Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Et pourtant… C'est la vérité. Je vais… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais elles savaient toutes où elle allait se rendre. Danya se relevant, hochant la tête pour dire que la réunion était terminée. Les femmes aux cheveux roses et de différents âges firent de même tandis que Danya s'éloignait en quittant le manoir. Elle se dirigeait vers un endroit précis._

« Bonjour Erol… »

_Deux mots mais c'était amplement suffisant. Elle revenait le voir dès qu'elle le pouvait. Au lieu de rester cloîtrée chez elle à se morfondre de sa mort, elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle et de tout faire pour le venger sauf que…_

« Jamais… Je n'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait fait une telle chose ! »

_Elle était énervée, voir enragée contre Irei ! Comment avait-elle pu commettre un crime de ce genre ?! Devant Danya se trouvait… un trou qui ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer. Finis la magnifique tombe et le cercueil dans lequel reposait le corps du jeune garçon. Tout avait été détruit et une aura malsaine émanait de ce trou._

« Je vais lui mettre la main dessus, Erol… Et je lui expliquerais ce que j'en pense de tout ça ! Elle n'avait pas à faire ça ! Comment a-t-elle osée ?! »

_Elle frappa avec violence sur le sol, un léger pan de terre se soulevant pour retomber dans le trou formé mais tout ça… était inutile. Quelques instants plus tard, la terre se désagrégeait, laissant seulement le trou béant où se trouvait auparavant le cadavre d'Erol. Comment Irei… COMMENT… Ca… Sortir et prendre le cadavre d'Erol ! Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant ! Cette femme était affreuse ! Autant que Remye ! Elle se releva, passant une main sur son visage pour sécher les quelques larmes qui arrivaient à ses yeux. Comment… c'était possible de réaliser ça. Même dans la mort, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas être tranquille ! Il fallait toujours qu'on vienne le faire souffrir ! Oui, Irei allait souffrir… elle aussi._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Tétrarchie

**Chapitre 29 : Tétrarchie**

« Vous êtes toutes réunies ? Il ne manque personne ? »

_La voix était douce mais néanmoins autoritaire. Une table ronde autour de laquelle douze femmes se trouvaient. Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quelles femmes mais… Les générales de l'Horoscopie. Toutes réunies pour une assemblée extraordinaire. Winy en faisait partie, Talei aussi bien évidemment et elles étaient toutes là. Certaines représentaient parfaitement les flammes, d'autre la nature végétale tandis que les derniers semblaient avoir des rapports avec l'eau. En parlant de l'eau… L'une d'entre elle se leva, ses deux yeux dorés observant toute la salle alors qu'elle avait deux petites couettes bleues ainsi que de longs cheveux de même couleur. La plus haute instance dans l'Horoscopie : Testaline._

« Nous sommes là pour débattre de nos actions au sujet de la Meute. Aujourd'hui, elle a décidé de nous attaquer directement. Quels sont les états de nos ordinateurs ? »

« Tous morts. Nous sommes obligées d'appeler de nombreuses personnes pour régler tous ces soucis. Ils devraient être opérationnels avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Mais cela fait environ trois ou quatre jours sans informatique… »

« ON DOIT RIPOSTER ! »

« EXACTEMENT ! On ne doit pas attendre plus longtemps ! »

« Pareil que les deux autres. Faut les attaquer. »

« Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec elles. »

« Merci de vos avis, générales du Verseau, Capricorne, Scorpion et de la Vierge. »

_Quatre femmes s'étaient relevées, les autres restant assises. Winy observa les quatre femmes… Les représentantes de l'élément du feu si on peut le dire ainsi. Enfin bon… Maintenant, il fallait quand même réfléchir à ce qu'elles allaient faire :_

« Générale Testaline. Quels sont nos prochains objectifs ? »

« Tu poses une bonne question, Winy. »

« Le mieux serait déjà de renforcer nos défenses et il faut prévenir le Monde qu'il n'a rien à craindre de la Meute. Cela fait peut-être déjà deux ans qu'elle existe mais elle ne s'en était jamais prise directement à nous. »

« Même si nous avons relevés plusieurs rapports au sujet des nombreuses morts dans nos rangs, que ces derniers se réduisent de jours en jours, ils n'avaient jamais osé s'en nous attaquer dans nos propres bases. »

« Générale Testaline… Est-ce que nous devons aller leur demander de l'aide ? »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Même si cette réunion fut brève, faites attention à vous et protégez vos domaines et vos membres. La sécurité dépend de nous. »

_La femme aux yeux dorés se releva une nouvelle fois, tapant une fois dans ses mains pour signaler que toutes les générales pouvaient partir. Quand à elle, elle devait aller les voir. Elle remarqua que Winy s'approchait d'elle, légèrement inquiète alors que les autres s'éloignaient. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lui demanda :_

« Et comment… va mademoiselle Mylidie ? »

« Pourquoi te sens-tu aussi concernée au sujet de cette fille ? »

« Ce n'est pas spécialement pour moi. C'est plutôt pour Danya. »

« D'après mes informateurs, elle ne l'aimait guère. Est-ce à cause de la mort de ce jeune garçon nommé Erol ? J'ai appris à ce sujet. Je suis désolée… Il aurait pu devenir un Champion remarquable mais maintenant, tu en as déjà un. »

_Oui. C'était vrai. Comme le sang de dragon avait été administra en Relia, elle était devenue sa Championne. Maintenant, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle au sujet de Mylidie et elle restait un mystère. A part Testaline, personne ne semblait se rappeler de son existence dans le domaine du Poisson. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'éloigna peu à peu alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« J'espère simplement qu'elle va bien… Erol serait bien triste là où il se trouve maintenant si il apprenait qu'elle était morte. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas et… Tu sembles bien sentimentale. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à la générale des Gémeaux que je connais habituellement. Je sais aussi ce que vous faites avec Danya. Vous devriez être plus discrètes. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle connaissait au sujet de Remye ? De la recherche de quelques membres des Gémeaux envers cette femme ? Elle était maintenant confuse, comme si elle venait d'être prise en faute. Testaline eut un petit sourire avant de partir dans une direction où seule elle était autorisée. Winy ne put voir qu'une magnifique porte faite d'un métal blanc qui s'ouvrait. Derrière elle se trouvait des escaliers qui montaient et puis… plus rien. La porte venait de se refermer derrière Testaline._

_Hum… La situation était des plus préoccupantes. Gêner ces personnes était quand même assez dur psychologiquement mais elle faisait ça depuis tellement de temps que ce n'était plus un problème pour elle. Le décor autour d'elle se modifiait… D'abord ce fut des murs blancs mais maintenant… C'était des vitres transparentes qui laissaient voir des étoiles et l'Espace tout autour d'elle. Elle était réellement dans l'Espace ? Une voix féminine se fit entendre alors qu'elle franchissait les dernières marches :_

« Encore toi ? Cela fait beaucoup de visites ces dernières années. »

« Je m'excuse sincèrement… mais la situation requiert vos avis et vos puissances. Le monde a besoin de la Tétrarchie au plus tôt. »

« Raconte nous donc d'abord ce qui se passe. Nous voulons l'entendre de ta propre voix. »

_Installées sur des fauteuils noirs, quatre femmes se tenaient devant elle. L'une d'entre elles avait de magnifiques et longs cheveux bleus ainsi qu'un semblant de casque à doubles pointes allant vers l'arrière. Elle avait un cristal bleu au milieu de sa poitrine tandis que son nombril était à l'air libre. La personne assise à côté d'elle avait de longues violettes, de très longues couettes même. Elle portait un casque blanc sur la tête et il semblait y avoir un lien de parenté entre elle et la précédente femme._

« Qu'est-ce que les humains et les pokémons ont encore fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas cela… Comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms. Nous ne sommes pas friandes des titres inutiles. Rien que le fait que tu nous cites en tant que Tétrarchie est suffisant. »

« Si vous le désirez. Donc, je ne disais que ce n'était pas cela mais… Une organisation criminelle existe depuis deux ans : La Meute, mademoiselle… Dialisa. »

« Hum… Une organisation qui s'en prend à l'Horoscopie ? Et elle n'est pas encore détruite ? Est-ce bien ce que je dois comprendre ? »

_Ce fut la troisième femme qui venait de parler. Elle et la personne assise à côté se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : Etait-ce des jumelles ? A ne pas en douter. Toutes les deux avaient des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Seule la coiffure et le physique changeaient un peu : L'une d'entre elles était plus musclée que sa jumelle et avait même… Une épée attachée dans le dos ? Une très grande épée puisqu'elle faisait à peu près sa taille._

« C'est exact mais… Elle semble bien plus puissante que celles connues ces derniers siècles. Elle vient de mettre à mal toutes nos installations informatiques, mademoiselle Girapal. »

« Toutes vos installations ? Vous êtes donc aussi peu sécurisés après tout ce temps ? »

« En y réfléchissant… C'est vrai que ça m'étonne un peu aussi. Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible… Les personnes qui travaillent dans la Meute doivent être très fortes. Vous avez raison, mademoiselle Tinavar. »

« Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Donner encore un peu de notre sang ? Rares sont les personnes à pouvoir supporter ce dernier, encore plus rares sont les humains purs qui… »

« Je dois vous arrêter, je m'en excuse, mademoiselle Palkari. Si vous parlez du jeune humain qui était dans le temple des Gémeaux, il est mort il y a environ trois ans. »

« Mort, tu dis ? C'est une nouvelle regrettable. Vraiment regrettable. Nous allons donc devoir prévenir Rayquina. »

« Rayquina ? Qui… Qui est-ce ? »

_C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce nom et elle paraissait surprise, chose bien rare pour la générale du Poisson qui avait vécu depuis tellement de temps. Les quatre femmes se tournèrent vers elle comme si elle venait de poser une question indiscrète. Dialisa prit une profonde respiration comme si elle allait dire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé auparavant. En y pensant… Une Tétrarchie était composée de quatre personnes… alors pourquoi parler d'une cinquième personne ?_

« Rayquina est notre envoyée dans votre Monde mais elle reste stationnée dans un endroit. »

« Quel est cet endroit ? Dois-je la contacter ? »

« Nous allons le faire nous-même. Nous allons descendre vers votre monde. Il est vraiment triste que le petit-fils royal soit mort. »

_Les quatre femmes s'étaient relevées en même temps, s'approchant de Testaline. La jeune femme n'avait pas tout compris : Petit-fils royal ? Elles parlaient d'Erol ? Comment ça ? Ni Danya, ni Winy ne lui avaient dit que le jeune garçon était un descendant royal. Mais royal en quel sens ? Les quatre femmes se mirent à descendre alors que Testaline les suivait._

« Dialisa, tu régleras ce petit souci informatique ? »

« Un petit retour dans le Temps s'impose, c'est exact. »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus claqua des doigts avant que des cris se fassent entendre dans tout le domaine du Poisson. Plusieurs signalaient que les ordinateurs étaient revenus, indemnes alors que tout le monde s'affolait. Testaline restait surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir : C'était plus qu'impressionnant._

« Néanmoins… Nous allons partir de l'Horoscopie pour prévenir le Roi. »

« Comme tu le fais d'habitude, gère l'Horoscopie en notre absence. »

« Même si normalement, ça ne devrait plus être le cas mais d'après ses propres paroles… Enfin bon, nous n'avons pas le temps de parler plus longtemps. Montre nous la sortie, Testaline. Nous ne connaissons pas réellement le monde actuel. »

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Tétrarchie. »

_Dire qu'elle était accompagnée de quatre personnes aux pouvoirs qui dépassaient l'imagination… Elle avait un peu le trac. Plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers elle pour la saluer mais aucune parole ne sortait. Les quatre femmes qui suivaient la générale du Poisson étaient vraiment… différentes de celles qu'elles avaient déjà vues. Elles passèrent devant la partie informatique, les femmes lui signalant que tout était réparé sans qu'elles ne comprennent d'où cela provenait. Dialisa fit un petit sourire, sourire qui disparu aussitôt alors que les écrans se brouillaient à nouveau : Encore ?!_

« Je vois… que tout est inutile n'est-ce pas ? »

_Une voix masculine ? Ce n'était donc plus Irei ? Comment cette personne était au courant que les ordinateurs étaient déjà réparés ?! Par quels pouvoirs avait-il pu deviner une telle chose ?! Lentement, les écrans montraient peu à peu la personne qui s'adressait à l'Horoscopie : Un masque entièrement noir avec un grand sourire dessiné dessus. Une femme vint prévenir Testaline que tous les écrans du monde étaient piratés. Ainsi… Cet homme était encore plus redoutable qu'Irei ? Les quatre membres de la Tétrarchie restaient muets, croisant leurs bras. Visiblement, tout cela les intriguait._


	30. Chapitre 30 : L'Empereur du Chaos

**Chapitre 30 : L'Empereur du Chaos**

« Comment dois-je m'appeler ? Je ne sais pas trop. Il fallait se douter que vous aviez plus de ressources que prévues mais cela ne change rien. »

« Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? »

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de me présenter uniquement à l'Horoscopie mais au monde entier. C'est ce que je vais faire tout de suite. »

_L'homme au masque noir se redressa : Il devait bien mesurer 1 mètre 80 de hauteur et semblait imposant. Sa musculature était visible sous ses vêtements noirs moulants alors qu'il portait une cape verte._

« Peuplades du Monde, je me présente à vous : Je suis l'Empereur du Chaos, l'Être qui dirige depuis ces deux années le groupuscule qui se nomme Meute. Vous nous connaissez, vous nous avez assez entendu. Notre lutte contre l'Horoscopie est arrivée jusqu'à vos oreilles et certains d'entre vous nous ont déjà rejoint pour notre noble cause. »

_Pendant qu'il commençait à parler, les quatre membres de la Tétrarchie avaient un léger sourire tandis que Testaline demandait à ce que toutes les générales viennent au domaine du Poisson pour une nouvelle réunion. Et dire que la dernière ne datait d'i peine une heure ou moins. Cet homme était dangereux._

« Notre unique but ? Détruire l'Horoscopie. Mais vous vous demandez pourquoi nous voulons détruire l'Horoscopie ? Car l'Horoscopie est le Mal. Cette organisation excelle dans les règles qui rendent différents tous les êtres nés sur cette même et unique planète ! Pokémons purs, métis, humains purs, impurs, vous êtes répertoriés comme des animaux tandis que tous les pokémons purs règnent sur vous ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… veut faire ? Est-ce que les générales sont arrivées ? »

« Elles se dépêchent ! Elles sont aussi alarmées que vous ! »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il faut savoir d'où vient ce piratage ! Que tous les ordinateurs gèrent en coopération pour trouver la source ! »

_Dire qu'elle était soucieuse et un peu énervée ne serait pas faux. Elle était à cran et cela se comprenait : Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient targuées de vouloir détruire l'Horoscopie, aucun n'avait eu la force d'y arriver. Le problème était là : Si le chef ennemi était quelqu'un de charismatique, il allait avoir un soutien considérable de…_

« Générale Testaline ! Nos membres dans les différentes villes nous signalent que les populations commencent à scander le nom de cet homme ! »

« Ce que je pensais… va se réaliser. Tétrarchie, qu'est-ce nous faisons ?! »

« Laissez le faire. Un peu de divertissement ne fera pas de mal. »

« Avoir du charisme est une chose, avoir la puissance en est une autre. »

_Elles n'étaient pas plus inquiètes que ça ? Pourtant… Les paroles de l'Empereur étaient remplies de … bonnes intentions, du moins, pour les citoyens qui les entendaient et pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas… des pokémons purs._

« Nos ancêtres parlaient de monarchie, de privilèges et de classes, nous avons vu ce que cela a donné ! Ils sont tous morts car il n'y a pas de bonne monarchie ! Considérez l'Horoscopie comme ces nobles abjects et condescendants qui ne pensent qu'à dominer le Monde en favorisant les pokémons purs issus de parents eux-mêmes purs ! Rappelez vous du temps où les humains et les pokémons étaient ensembles, au même niveau, où ils travaillaient main dans la main ! Ce temps est révolu et certaines personnes profitent de leurs forces pour gérer vos vies ! Rebellez vous et affrontez les ! Rejoignez la Meute qui emmènera le Chaos dans ce monde ! Nous serons toujours là pour ceux qui ont besoin de nous ! Avec vous, nous annihilerons l'Horoscopie et le retour aux sources sera possible ! Nous serons tous égaux et imaginez donc des combats en arène où ce sont les pokémons PURS qui iront se battre pour vous ! Imaginez que ce soit EUX qui travaillent pour vous ! »

« Salopard. Ce type est un véritable salopard ! »

_C'était l'une des générales qui venait de prononcer ça. Celle du Capricorne pour être plus correct. Ses cheveux semblaient flamber au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle avait une queue de singe au niveau de ses fesses. Ses yeux bleus montraient la colère qui l'animait bien qu'elle tentait de la contrôler avec une légère difficulté. Le reste des générales était arrivé au plus vite et toutes observaient l'unique écran._

« Il veut tout mettre sur le dos des pokémons purs ! »

« Mais il a raison. Il y en a de moins en moins et bien que nous, nous n'en profitions pas réellement, nombreux sont ceux parmi les pokémons purs à abuser de leurs puissances. Il suffit de voir qui sont les dirigeants des compagnies et autres personnes importantes. La majorité est composée de pokémons purs, parfois de métis mais trop rarement d'impurs et JAMAIS… d'humains. »

« Donc il cible principalement tout ce qui n'est pas de pokémons purs. »

« C'est un malin. Un être bien intelligent. Avec la foule à ses côtés, notre destruction sera bien plus rapide et efficace. Nous… Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à craindre mais nos membres… c'est déjà une autre paire de manches. »

« Il faut que tout le monde soit en état d'alerte ! »

« Prévenons les tous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Calmez vous toutes… Annoncez à toutes celles travaillant sur le terrain de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Nous ne pouvons plus nous disperser à partir de ce jour. »

_Le message était bien passé : Testaline était soucieuse de la suite des évènements. Plusieurs personnes lui signalaient que la foule avait déjà commencée à se mettre en place, attaquant quelques bâtiments spécialement réservés aux pokémons purs. Oui… Le Chaos allait s'installer et dorénavant… Tout allait s'accélérer à une vitesse dangereuse._

« Votre discours était magnifique, Empereur. »

« Merci beaucoup, Irei. Dorénavant, nous allons œuvrer à ce que je viens de dire. »

« Vous avez été parfait comme d'habitude, Empereur. Votre voix est une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je suis vraiment… »

« Arrêtons là les flatteries, Hela. »

« Je le pense néanmoins sincèrement. »

_Hela ? Oui… C'était bien elle. Enfin, depuis presque dix ans, elle avait maintenant changée. Déjà, venait d'avoir le trentaine d'années mais son visage restait juvénile. Tout ce qui s'était modifié en elle ? Sa tenue : Elle portait maintenant des morceaux de tissu rouge et sa coiffure était passée du blond au rouge vif. Elle avait aussi deux une double lame ou plutôt double pince en vue des deux bouts rouge qui se profilaient de chaque côté de son bâton._

« Maintenant que le discours a été lancé, que deux années se sont écoulées, nous allons pouvoir mettre en place notre domination. »

« Dire qu'il aura fallut toute ces années pour ce projet, héhéhé. »

« Devons nous prévenir les membres de la Meute ? »

« Fais le donc, Hela, je dois discuter avec Irei. Que l'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte, ai-je bien été clair ? »

« Comme… Comme vous le désirez. »

_L'être au masque noir souriant se redressa correctement dans son trône alors qu'Hela s'inclinant respectueusement envers lui. Son regard se dirigea vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses bouclés, lui montrant la haine qu'elle avait envers elle. Celle-ci lui répondit par un léger sourire ironique tandis qu'Hela partait en quittant l'immense salle._

« Irei… Installe toi sur mes jambes. »

« Comme vous le désirez, Empereur. »

_Elle s'exécuta sans rechigner, venant se loger sur les jambes de l'homme au masque noir. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas regarder ce qui se passait ou si Irei était correctement installée, il semblait réfléchir à toutes ces choses._

« Nous allons nous en prendre à l'Horoscopie. C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer. L'Horoscopie tombera et ensuite… »

« Nous allons nous rendre dans le royaume des Dragons. »

« C'est exact. C'est là-bas que se trouve l'être qui m'a contacté et qui m'a expliqué ce que je devais accomplir. Avec lui, nous pourrons remettre le Chaos dans ce monde ! »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de cela, Empereur ? »

_Irei fit tourner un doigt sur le torse de l'homme au visage masqué. Il portait un casque qui camouflait ses cheveux mais on pouvait se douter que tout son corps était musclé, vraiment très musclé. L'homme reprit :_

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es plus sûre de rester avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si, Empereur ! Je resterais TOUJOURS avec vous ! Je serais TOUJOURS de votre côté ! L'Horoscopie a engendré tellement de mal d'une façon camouflée… Les pokémons purs doivent disparaître ! »

« C'est pour cela que tu l'es… et moi aussi. »

« Mais dans notre cas, c'est différent. Nous ne faisons qu'aider ces pauvres personnes à trouver la voie et à les guider… »

_L'Empereur retira une partie de son masque, prenant le visage d'Irei avec une main pour l'emmener vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, les langues se nouant en un ballet érotique alors que son autre main caressait le sein de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci se laissait faire, voir, elle le guidait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retira ses lèvres, disant avec une fine mimique amusée :_

« Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps, Empereur. Que dois-je faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Nous ne serons pas dérangés de toute façon. »

« Vos désirs sont mes ordres, Empereur. »

_Elle alla l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, descendant ses lèvres sur sa gorge alors qu'elle quittait peu à peu ses jambes pour se retrouver au niveau du pantalon noir de l'Empereur. Celui-ci remit correctement son masque blanc alors qu'elle ouvrait le pantalon, sortant le sexe de l'homme avant de commencer à le branler._

« Nous serons… bientôt prêts, Irei. Tout cela n'est qu'une question de mois. »

« L'Horoscopie ne sait pas dans quoi elle va s'engouffrer. Danya, Remye, l'Horoscopie, elles vont toutes payées pour ce qu'elles ont osé faire. »

« Arrête donc de parler et termine ce que tu as commencé. »

« Avec grand plaisir, Empereur. »

_Voilà en quoi elle était tombée : Une servante sexuelle, capable d'assouvir les nombreuses pulsions de cet homme qui s'appelait Empereur. S'affairant à engouffrer le sexe de l'homme en elle, elle le regardait avec désir de son œil valide. Lentement, il lui retira son cache-œil, la faisant rougir à cause de cet œil crevé qu'un jour, Danya lui avait fait. Maintenant que le discours avait été fait, que tout le monde était au courant, le projet se mettait en place. L'Horoscopie allait disparaître dans les mois qui suivent._


End file.
